An Imp's Vacation
by OmegaInferno
Summary: Impmon and friends go to Japan and meet up with it's tamers, only to find that they're in for more than what they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: We're back!**

**J.T.: And we brought friends!**

**Takato: Hi!**

**Guilmon: Hello**

**Impmon: This will be our new openning and closing cast for the remainder of the story**

**J.T.: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

**Japan: Saturday afternoon**

"What's goggle head want again?" Rika asked irritatedly as she and the rest of the tamers, except Takato, walked toward the park where Guilmon used to live.

"I don't know, he kept saying he found it, and that I should get the others," Henry told the red head.

"Great, so Chumley's either gone crazy, or he actually did it," Kazu commented.

"Let's hope it's the second one," Ryo mused.

"Henwy, will we see Lopmon again?" Suzie asked her older brother.

"Of course," Kenta assured, "and the others too."

"Yay! Impmon's coming back!" Ai and Mako cheered together.

"I'm glad you'll get to see your partners again," Jeri smiled.

"Hey, there's Takato now!" Kenta grinned.

"Guys! You made it!" Takato shouted in glee as he ran up to them, "I found this card a little bit after Guilmon and the others left, and it's worked miracles!" Takato flashed the gold card at them, "without further ado, allow me to reintroduce you to... Guilmon!"

Guilmon then walked out of the nearby bushes and grinned at the crowd, "Hi everyone! Do any of you have some bread?"

"That's same old Guilmon!" Kazu chuckled with the others.

"According to Guilmon, the others are waiting, so here Rika, I'm sure Renamon's missing you," Takato gave Rika the card as she slashed it through. A bright light appeared, but other than that, nothing.

"Nothing happened goggle head," Rika frowned.

"That's what I thought at first, go to Guilmon's hideout, she's waiting," Takato smiled.

"Fine, but if you're wrong, I'm never forgiving you," Rika growled as she thrusted the card to Henry, who also slashed and passed it on. the card was passed around full circle and everyone went into Guilmon's house, after everyone had finished, Takato and Guilmon decided to go as well. Once they reached the door, they heard laughing, shouting, and crying, and this is how they knew it worked.

"How's everyone?" Takato asked walking in the door to see that all the digimon were reunited with their partners.

"Good!" the group cheered back.

**America: Two days later, afternoon**

"Wait, you guys were serious about going to Japan for a vacation?" Val asked the other two in slight shock.

"Of course, it would be a nice change of scenery, and pace after what had just happened," J.T. reasoned, "after all, it's not like Godzilla will attack."

"It's not that, but none of us speak Japanese," Val argued.

"Speak for yourself, we are fluent thanks to all that foreign language tutor stuff they sell," Ali smirked.

"When you leave later, just take all my foreign language stuff, you've got one week to learn," J.T. told him, "good luck."

"Oh, and try and get a hold of Agumon , we're bringing our partners too," Ali smiled.

"Getting in touch with Agumon will be no problem, but learning Japanese in a week, well... that's a lot of studying," Val sighed.

"Then you'd better get a head start, we're leaving early in the morning too," J.T. warned.

"Crap..." Val sighed as he started getting his stuff together, "Well, it's almost time for dinner anyways, bie guys."

"Yeah, you're right," Ali agreed as she started getting ready to leave also, "I've got to get home."

**The Digital World: Impmon's house**

"Hey Impmon!" Lunamon greeted at the front door with Agumon.

"Hi guys, come on in," Impmon gestured inside.

"Is anyone else here?" Agumon asked.

"No, Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon went training, and Madame Angewomon went shopping," Impmon told them, "Just me today."

"Oh, okay," Lunamon replied.

"By the way, have you guys heard of the vacation we're going to go on?" Impmon asked.

"That? Yeah," Lunamon agreed.

"No, what vacation?" Agumon asked.

"Val will tell you later." Impmon sighed.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: Well, there we go**

**Guilmon: Will I have to play two roles in this story?**

**Takato: I think there's a second Guilmon for America's side**

**J.T.: Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2: Land of the Rising Sun

**Disclaimer**

**Takato: Here we go again, I suppose**

**J.T.: Yup, and P.S., all speach in English will be bolded from now on since they will be in Japan**

**Impmon: It's your turn Guilmon**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 2: Land of the Rising Sun**

**America: The day of departure**

"**Okay people, listen up, I'm only going to say this once**," J.T. announced as they were about to get out of the car, "**Impmon, Lunamon, and Agumon, you are not allowed to blow your cover in anyway**."

"**I don't get why I have to be a stuffed animal though...**"Lunamon sighed.

"**Hey, at least you don't have to wear this baggy clothing**," Impmon complained.

"**Yeah, how do humans wear this stuff anyways**?" Agumon chimed in.

"**Oh shut it you three, do want to go or not**?" Val asked.

"**Yes, we want to..." **All three replied in unison.

"**Good, now assume positions and get ready, we're going to the Land of the Rising Sun**!" Ali cheered.

"**Also, Ali, Val, you guys promised we'd visit Toho Studios while there, so we will eventually, don't act like you forgotten**," J.T. warned.

**Japan: The Matsuki's residence**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Takato called out to his parents.

"Hello son," they both greeted.

"How come you got home so late?" Takato's mom asked.

"I thought I'd bring an old friend home," Takato told her.

"Who?" his dad asked.

"Me silly!" Guilmon laughed as he snuck out from under the door.

"Guilmon!?" both of Takato's parents shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, I found away to bring him back here," Takato nervously smiled. Takato wasn't sure about how his parents would react, and he was nervous that they wouldn't let Guilmon stay, but he was soon proven very wrong.

"Welcome back Guilmon!" Takato's dad was the first to greet him.

"You can come by any time, you saved our son after all," Takato's mom joined in.

**California: 2:30 P.M.**

"**Okay, you guys did good on the first plane trip, but we still have one more to go,**" J.T. told the digimon.

"**Ugh...**" the digimon sighed.

"**I didn't think we would go so high...**" Impmon complained.

"**Well, that's what happens when you go into a plane, don't worry, their are higher chances of ZeedMilleniumon personally attacking our plane himself than the plane crashing,**" J.T. assured.

"**Even so, the sky makes me dizzy,**" Agumon complained.

"**Like J.T. said, don't worry, there's only one ride left,**" Val told his partner, "**Just don't look down or up outside.**"

"**Fine, but I want something to snack on this time,**" Lunamon demanded.

"**Deal," **Ali agreed.

**Japan: 4 hours later, the Wong's residence**

"Mom, dad, we're home!" Henry called out as he entered with Suzie.

"Where've you been? We were worried," Henry's father scolded.

"Momentai, they were safe with us!" a smaller voice cheered.

"Was that?" Henry's father asked but was soon proven right as Terriermon and Lopmon appeared in the doorway.

"Yup! We're back!" Terriermon exclaimed.

**Nonaka's residence**

"Grandma, I'm home," Rika greeted her grandmother.

"Hi Rika, dear," he grandma called back.

"Where's mom?" the red head asked.

"You know her, she's probably out shopping," the girl's grandparent replied.

"Well that's too bad, I'd figured she would've loved to see Renamon back," Rika sighed.

"She's back?" Rika's grandmother asked.

"Yes I am, greetings," Renamon greeted.

"Well, I'm glad to see Rika's friend and guardian angel is back," Rika's grandma smiled.

**Osaka airport: Night**

"**No more flying...**" Impmon begged nautiously as he leaned over a chair.

"**Don't worry, we're done for the time being,**" J.T. assured, "**Now all we need to do is get us a ride to Tokyo, then we'll be set.**"

Ali nodded, "**No more flying for the next two weeks.**"

"**Good, those airline peanuts are horrible,**" Agumon scoffed. Just then a small explosion occurs outside.

"**What the Hell was that!?**" Impmon exclaimed as he snapped to his feet and got into a fighting position.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: There you have it, their is chapter 2, and if you didn't read it at the top, all the bolded words are English**

**Takato: Impmon, Guilmon, sign us off**

**Impmon and Guilmon: Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting of East and West

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Here we go again**

**Takato: I guess so**

**Guilmon: Impmon?**

**Impmon: Of course, OmegaInferno owns only his OC's**

**Chapter 3: The meeting of East and West**

"**Uh, guys? What was that?**" Lunamon asked the others.

"**Trouble,**" Impmon replied as he rushed off with J.T.

"**Guys! Wait!**" Ali cried out, but it was pointless the rest followed.

As the group made it to Impmon and J.T. who were crouched behind a wall, they heard banging and glass breaking in the other room, "**Get ready for anything,**" J.T. whispered to the group.

"**Right... you guys go first,**" Agumon told the Impmon and his partner.

The two looked at each other and sighed, "**Fine,**" J.T. sighed as he and Impmon turned to face the opponent in the room.

"Looks like I have an opponent," the digimon in the other room grinned, it had the appearance of a female warrior in golden armor with a giant club "I've been so bored with these weak humans."

"**Impmon? What is it?**"J.T. asked his partner.

"That's Kinkakumon, don't worry, she's only champion," Impmon explained as he swapped to Japanese, "It's her little brother we have to worry about," another explosion collapses a second wall.

"Bi-big, brother?" J.T. then sees a giant hand enter through the hole.

"That would be me, Ginkakumon," the voice bellowed as the hand tore out the rest of the wall, revealing a giant, and the imposing face of a giant male, silver ogre with a cape.

"Together, we are the gold and silver ogres!" they shouted in unison.

"Well, look on the bright side, they're both champions," Impmon nervously chuckled.

"Don't worry guys, we'll back you up," Agumon told the others as he arrived on the scene with Val.

"Ali and Lunamon are acting as crowd control," Val reported.

"Okay then, let's kick some ass!" J.T. shouted as he swiped the normal digivolution card through, "Card Slash, digivolution activate!"

"Impmon digivolve to," Impmon shouted, "Dobermon!"

"Your turn Agumon, Card Slash!" Val shouted, "digivolution activate!"

"Agumon digivolve to," Agumon chanted, copying Impmon, "Tyrannomon!"

"Oh, this'll be more fun then I thought," Kinkakumon grinned.

"Sick 'em," J.T. commanded the digimon as they charged the ogres.

"I'll take the giant, if you take the girl," Dobermon told Tyrannomon.

"Deal, good luck with Godzilla," Tyrannomon grinned as he charged his opponent.

"Yeah, what was that about giant monsters not attacking Japan?" val asked J.T.

"Okay, so I was wrong, sorry for not instigating a stereo-type," J.T. sighed.

**Matsuki's residence**

"And we go live to Ozaka, where it appears that giant monsters fighting it out at an airport," the T.V. Takato was watching announced.

"Oh, no," Takato said to himself, "Guilmon! We've got to go!"

"Where are we going?" the dinosaur asked.

"To a fight, I'll try and get a hold of Henry and Rika while we go," Takato told his partner as he rushed out the door and grabbed his phone.

**Osaka airport: thirty minutes later**

"I've sealed, what? Two of your attacks already?" Dobermon taunted as he dodged another attack from Ginkakumon.

"Ginkaku Rush!" Ginkakumon then rushed toward Dobermon at full speed, who still dodged it, "damn it!"

"Sorry, but it's time to end this, Black Beam!" the attack pierced Ginkakumon's forehead and and goes out the back end.

"How, how could you?" Ginkakumon then falls flat on his back and is deleted.

"Little brother!" Kinkakumon cried out in horror, "I'm going to kill you!" she then rushed towards Tyrannomon, but was tackled in the side by Dobermon.

"You're stalling," the dog commented.

"I saw you were having fun too, it's only fair," Tyrannomon then charged up one last attack, "Blaze Blast!" the attack hits Kinkakumon and starts deleting her.

"The boss will kill you all..." and with those last words, Kinkakumon was deleted.

"What happened here!?" a new voice called out as two boys and a girl enter the room with three familiar digimon.

"Huh? Who are you?" Dobermon asked the newcomers, then he spotted their partners, "Guilmon?"

"Yes?" quickly Dobermon realised this wasn't his brother.

"Oh sorry, I've got the wrong guy," Dobermon apologized.

"Wrong guy? There's only one Guilmon," the girl snooted.

"Uh, no... there is an entire population out there," Tyrannomon corrected.

"Really? But I thought I created Guilmon..." the boy, with brown hair and goggles looked down.

"You did, but the sovereign thought it would be a good idead to make more of me," Guilmon explained as he put one of his claws on the boy's shoulder.

"So, you're the original," Dobermon admired.

"Hey, aren't you Americans?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Val replied.

"so they have tamers in America too?" the goggle headed boy asked.

"Yeah, I was going to ask the same about Japan, hey what are your names?" J.T. asked.

"I'm Takato," the boy with goggles replied, "to the left of me is Henry, and the right is Rika, don't let her outer get to you, she's kind on the inside."

"Shut it, goggle head," the girl known as Rika demanded.

"Oookaaay..." J.T. said awkwardly, "well I'm J.T., and this is Val, but we have a third with us, her name is Ali. Her partner is a Lunamon."

Dobermon then degenerates, "I'm Imp-" but he was cut off by the Terriermon.

"You're an Impmon aren't you? We've had enough trouble from your species," the rabbit dog grinned.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"Momentai, I was just kidding," Terriermon assured.

"Well, I've caused some trouble myself actually, but that's in the past," Impmon replied.

"I'm Agumon," Tyrannomon introduced as he degenerated.

"Okay, now that the introductions, are you guys currently fighting some great evil at the moment?" Impmon asked.

"No, why?" Renamon asked.

"Well, one of the digimon we were fighting said something about having a boss, I just figured, since you were the local tamers," Impmon replied.

"Sorry, but we only got our partners back recently," Takato apologized.

"that's okay, but I think our vacation's going to be out of the ordinary," J.T. replied.

"Hey, did you guys finish that fight?" Ali asked as she walked in the room and stumbled in on the room full of tamers, "Did I miss something?"

"We'll fill you in, you guys want to go to Japan with us?" J.T. asked.

"We have to go back there to go home anyways, so why not?" Takato replied.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Ooh, we have a bit of foreshadowing**

**Takato: I wonder who the boss is**

**Guilmon: I guess we'll find out next time**

**Impmon: Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4: The Digital World or Bust

**Disclaimer**

**Takato: We're back**

**J.T.: Yup, why don't you guys start us off?**

**Impmon and Guilmon: OmegaInferno owns only his OC's**

**Chapter 4: Digital World or Bust**

"Wow, you've guys had a crazy adventure, especially you, Impmon," Takato admired as they road the train back to Tokyo.

"Hey, I think you've guys had it worse, I mean a program that could delete just by touch, that's scary," Impmon returned.

"Yeah, those were some crazy times," Henry remember.

"Next stop, Shinjuku," the conductor called out.

"Sounds like our stop," Val commented.

"Then what are we doing sitting here?" Rika retorically asked as they made their way off the train and into the station.

"So, where is your hotel anyways?" Takato asked the Americans.

"Should be by that weird building there," J.T. answered as he pointed.

"That's the old Hypnos building, and it's not too far away from my house, so we can stay in touch," Takato assured as he looked at his watch, "Oh crap! I've got to get home, bie!"

"Takato, wait for me!" Guilmon shouted as he ran for his partner.

"Yeah, I think I should get home too," Henry thought as he walked home with Terriermon.

"Mom will blow a gasket if I don't get home, see ya," Rika then walked off with her partner.

"Well guys, it's just us again," J.T. commented, "Come on, let's go."

**11:30 in the morning**

Knock! Knock! Knock! J.T. groggily got up and trudged to the door, he opened it and saw a familiar face, "Oh, hey Takato."

"Hi... uh, were you sleeping?" Takato asked.

"I was," was all J.T. replied with a still half asleep look.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think about all the jet lag," Takato apologized.

"That's okay, as long as you didn't wake me up before ten, anyways, what was it you wanted?" J.T. questioned.

"It's about that fight you had the other night, we need to figure out who's behind it," Takato's kind face suddenly turned more serious.

"Right, well let me get ready and we'll figure this crap out," J.T. replied as Takato finally realised J.T. was still in his sleep wear.

"Uh, right, sorry!" Takato suddenly apologized awkwardly. He then closed the door and waited for a few minutes, then J.T. opened the door back up.

"Sorry, come on in," J.T. invited.

"Thanks," Takato thanked, "Now about this whole fiasco, who do you think's behind it?"

"Well, I would've asked you the same question, we deleted everyone of our opponents who got in the way, so don't look on our side," J.T. told the other boy.

"Well, the only opponent we haven't deleted is one of the digimon Sovereign, his name was Zhuqiaomon and he hated humans," Takato spoke up.

"We've got a suspect then," J.T. confirmed.

"But we helped him, why would he do such a thing?" Takato asked.

"I don't know, but it's our only lead so far," J.T. said thoughtfully.

"Hey J.T..." Impmon said groggily as he got out of bed.

"Hey Impmon," J.T. greeted then turned to Takato, "Where's Guilmon?"

"Oh, he's right outside, I'll get him," Takato then opens the door and calls for his partner who appears in the doorway.

"Hi guys!" Guilmon cheered.

"Right, maybe we should go get something to eat," J.T. suggested.

"But what about Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Hmm..." J.T. thought, "I got it!" they then dress Guilmon and Impmon up and headed out.

"Takato, these clothes feel funny," Guilmon complained.

"Now you know how I feel," Impmon sighed, but he and Guilmon stopped and stared at an alley. The two of them started growling at the darkness.

"What is it guys?" J.T. asked.

"Trouble," they both growled as an evil laugh came from the alley.

"How perseptive, but I'm afraid I must get on with my job," a voice in the darkness cackled.

"Who are you?" Impmon interrogated.

"I'm Keramon," the voice replied as a sinister looking digimon with a large smile walked out of the shadows, "And I'm here to send you on a trip."

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

Keramon then pulled out a device, "A brilliant Ebemon created this device, and with it, I'll send you back to the Digital World," the digimon then grinned as he flicked the switch and a hole swallowed up Impmon, J.T., Takato, and Guilmon, "Good, now let the games begin," Keramon cackled as several red eyes appeared behind him.

"Is it time?" one of the eyes asked.

"Yes Grademon, it is time to wreack havoc on this world," Keramon answered then laughed evilly.

**The Digital World: Unknown location at night**

"Ugh... huh?" J.T. suddenly woke up found himself alone in a desert, "Oh no... hello! Can anyone hear me!?" the boy shouted.

"Hey, not so loud..." Impmon groaned as he got up beside his partner, "where are we?"

"Well, considering that we woke up in a desert... either that digimon threw us into Mexico, or we're in the Digital World again," J.T. commented.

"But, this place looks different from the Digital World I know," Impmon pondered.

"The one you know?" J.T. and Impmon turned around to see Takato and Guilmon approaching, "This is the Digital World alright, but what do you mean the one you know?"

"Well, for starters we had a sky, and not a giant ball with beams of light coming off of it," Impmon explained.

"Well that's odd, I thought that was normal," Takato thought.

**Japan: 2:30**

"So you haven't heard from Takato either all day?" Val asked the Japanese tamers.

"No, but I'm sure that he's with J.T., I mean where else could he have gone?" Henry reasoned.

"Goggle head's always doing stupid stuff like this, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually," Rika assured.

"Missing some friends?" a voice asked.

"Huh? Who are you?" Ali asked.

"The name's Keramon, and I know where your friends are," the digimon grinned.

"Spill it, bug boy!" Rika growled.

"Simple, they're stuck in the Digital World," Keramon grinned, "and you'll be joining them!" Keramon then pulled out the device from earlier and flicked the switch, sending the tamers and their digimon through the gate, "Good, now the only ones who can give us trouble now is that Justimon and other Beelzemon, but they shall be dealt with."

**The Digital World: One hour later**

"Is this entire world made of desert!?" J.T. complained.

"No, but a good chunck is, eh, he..." Takato lightly chuckled.

"Well that sucks," Impmon sighed.

"Yeah," Guilmon agreed.

"Hey, maybe if we catch a ride on one of the beams though..." Takato started thinking.

"Though what?" J.T. asked.

"Then maybe we can get better conditions to work with, and if we're lucky, a ticket to the lair of the Sovereigns," Takato grinned.

"I'm in," J.T. agreed.

"Just one thing, try not to get seperated," Takato warned, "things might get hairy if we do."

"Right," J.T. agreed once more as all four waited for a light beam and made there move.

**Tokyo, Japan: Two hours later**

Boom! explosions lit the skies as thousands of digimon attacked the city. Every one of them were out for blood, and they wouldn't stop until they tasted it.

"Where the Hell are Takato and the others when you really need them!" Justimon shouted as he tried to fight back with the others.

One digimon was about to hit Justimon from behind, but was stopped by Beelzemon just in time, "Hey pretty boy, maybe you should fight more and complain less!"

"Agreed, we must focus on the task at hand," Antylamon chimed in.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but look out!" Guardromon shouted as he ducked from another large attack.

"This is getting worse and worse," Justimon sighed.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Things are really getting interesting now**

**Takato: You said it**

**Guilmon: I hope nothing bad happens**

**Impmon: Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5: A Dinosaur's Roar

**Disclaimer**

**Takato: Well, here's chapter 5!**

**J.T.: And we're finally in the Digital World!**

**Impmon: Let's just hope nothing bad happens**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 6: A Dinosaur's Roar**

**Japan: ten minutes before invasion**

"All but a few of those meddling tamers are out of the way now," Keramon grinned.

"Should I take care of the others?" the purple knight, Grademon asked.

"No, let our army have the honors of massacreing them with the rest of the humans," Keramon objected to the idea.

"As you wish, I'll get the portal started."

**Japan: one hour after invasion**

"This is bad! We've got to get Beelzemon!" Ryo shouted to his partner, Cyberdramon.

"Right, get on," Cyberdramon agreed as they flew off to were Impmon was staying with Ai and Mako.

"Impmon!" Ryo shouted as he flew the door open.

"What is it guys?" Impmon asked.

"What is it!? Have you not sensed the thousands of digimon!?" Ryo asked in shock.

"Sorry, I was too busy dealing with my tamers," Impmon apologized.

"Whatever, we need you to come help us!" Cyberdramon pleaded.

"If it's as bad as you say it is... no," Impmon declined, "I need to stay here and protect my tamers at all costs."

"So you're going to let them destroy the entire city, then Japan, then even the world!?" Ryo asked in horror.

"Ai and Mako are more important," Impmon frowned.

"Look Impmon, ten years from they'll ask you, where were you when they took over the world?" Ryo explained, "And you'll say, we just sat by and watched it happen."

"But-" but Impmon was cut off.

"Impmon? Remember the first time you went off to fight the bad guys for us?" Ai asked.

"Yeah?" Impmon replied.

"It's time you do it again," Mako told him.

"But, what about you?" Impmon asked again, "I would never forgive myself if you get hurt!"

"Jeri supposed to come look after us later anyways, just go beat all the bad guys for us," Mako smiled.

Impmon was at tears for a minute, but he smiled and turned to Ryo, "What am I going to say now?"

"We'd better get going," Ryo smiled back as Impmon warp digivolved to Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"My thoughts exactly."

**Digital World: Forested area**

"Ow... is this gonna' happen everytime we go somewhere?" Impmon asked in a daze.

"Unfortunately, yes," Takato sighed an answer.

"So, are we near anything now?" J.T. asked as they trudged along a forest path.

"Actually, we're near a Geckomon village, we can stop there for supplies," Takato replied.

"Village huh? That some good news," Impmon smiled.

"Guilmon, smell the sake yet?" Takato asked his partner.

"Yup, it's just ahead!" Guilmon cheered as he charged forward.

"Hey, wait up!" the others rushed to catch up with Guilmon, but soon they found him at the edge of the Geckomon village.

"Guys! Guys! Look who's here!" the heard a scratchy voice call out as several Geckomon rushed to meet the visitors, "it's one of the guys who saved our village from before!"

"Hi guys!" Guilmon cheered.

"Yeah, but who are the other guys?" another Geckomon asked.

"I'm Guilmon's partner, and these guys are our friends, Impmon and J.T.," Takato explained.

"Well, we're glad you're here, since Orochimon's been defeated, someone worse has taken his place," a third Geckomon spoke up, "his name is Spinomon, and thanks to him, we're back to making sake day in and day out."

"Well that doesn't sound that bad," J.T. thought.

"You haven't seen the size of the stills, and if we don't make enough, he'll trash our entire village," one of the Geckomon replied.

"Oh, that's bad," Impmon commented, "well we can't have that can we? What do you say guys?"

"We're in," the others replied.

"You'll help?" the Geckomons asked with grins on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"Of course, we can't just sit by and let this happen," Impmon replied.

"We'll help you because you're our friends," Guilmon smiled.

"So, where does this guy live?" J.T. asked.

"the mountain over there," one Geckomon pointed to a nearby mountain range, "he's been doing this to us for a good couple of months."

"That's horrible, don't worry, we'll stop him cold," Takato assured.

"But when we come back, you owe us a favor," Impmon grinned.

"Deal," the Geckomon agreed.

**The Digital World: mountainous outskirts of the Geckomon village**

"When he said mountain..." J.T. huffed tiredly as the four boys trudged up the mountain.

"You didn't think he meant the peak," Takato sighed.

"Oh well, we're almost there," Impmon reminded them.

"And when we're done, we can go and eat!" Guilmon cheered.

"Yup," Takato sweatdropped.

"Glad he's got his priorities straight..." J.T. sighed again.

"Yeah, I'd hate it if he actually focused for the upcoming fight," Impmon replied.

"Grr," Guilmon started growling.

"Okay, okay, sorry for that, geez," J.T. quickly apologized.

"J.T., he's not growling about that, he's sensed Spinomon," Impmon explained.

"Oh, well I guess you'd better digivolve, Card Slash!" Takato notices the gold card J.T. slashes through.

"Impmon warp digivolve to, Beelzemon!" the digimon shouted.

"Hey, was that a gold card?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, why? Don't you have one?" J.T. asked.

"Not until a few days ago, what does it do?" Takato replied.

"Well for us, it let's our digimon go to mega," J.T. answered.

"That's odd, when I found mine, it brought Guilmon and the others back," Takato mused.

"Odd," the other boy commented.

"Wait, you said it let's your digimon become mega?" Takato asked again.

"Yeah, why?" J.T. wondered.

"You're in for a treat, ready boy?" Takato asked his partner.

"Ready!" Guilmon shouted.

"Biomerge activate!" Takato shouted.

"Guilmon biomerge to..." Guilmon chanted as the other two stared in wonder, "Gallantmon!"

"Woah..." Beelzemon and J.T. said in unison.

"Now, let's make that dinosaur extinct!" Gallantmon rallied the others, who cheered in response.

**Digital World: desert area**

"Ow... will the landing ever get softer?" Val wondered.

"If we're lucky..." Agumon replied, as the two got up.

"So, it won't ever get softer?" Ali asked sarcastically.

"Knowing our luck," Lunamon sighed the two girls got up.

"Hey, where are Henry and Rika?" Val asked Ali.

"I don't know," Ali replied.

"Down here," they heard a male voice answer.

"Henry! You made it!" Val cheered as he helped Henry up.

"Just pull," Henry sighed.

"Well, what now?" Rika asked as she walked from the shade of a large rock with Renamon.

"We could try walking," Terriermon grinned.

This comment made the entire group groan, "Walking!?"

"Come on, he's right," Val sighed.

**Digital World: outskirts of the Geckomon village**

"Who dare disturbs the mighty Spinomon?" a voice boomed.

"We do ya' over grown lizard!" Beelzemon shouted back.

"What was that, you welp!?" the voice growled as Spinomon shook the earth as he made his way towards the group.

"We're here to free the village!" Gallantmon shouted in determination.

"Oh, good luck with that," Spinomon grinned.

"Thanks," Beelzemon replied as he pulled out his Berenjenas and shot rounds off at the dinosaur.

**Chapter End**

**Takato: Another chapter done**

**J.T.: Good, that's one less people have to wait for**

**Impmon: That's if we get views anymore**

**Guilmon: I think we're losing views**

**J.T.: Shut it you two! Read and review people!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Twin Terrors

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Sorry, internet on the laptop was weird so this one took a while**

**Takato: That's if anyone is still following this**

**Impmon: Whatever, we're here now**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno owns only his OC's in this story**

**Chapter 6: The Twin Terrors**

"Bullets? I'd laugh if I wasn't pissed," Spinomon growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me try something else!" Beelzemon shouted as he charged Spinomon, "Gallantmon! Raise your shield!"

"Huh?" Gallantmon asked, but sees Beelzemon running straight for him, "Oh, right!" he then raises the shield above his head.

"Thanks!" Beelzemon thanked as he bounced off the shield like a trampoline and roundhouse kicked Spinomon in the face, sending the giant into the dirt.

"Well, I'll give you points for creativity," Spinomon chuckled as he got back up, "but it'll take more than that to stop me."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to... Gallantmon?" Beelzemon asked.

"Huh? Oh, of course, Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon launches a large beam that lands in Spinomon's chest.

"Argh!" Spinomon grunted, but steadied himself, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to prove myself, Blue Prominence!" Spinomon the proceeds to breathe out blue flames.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Beelzemon shouted as he avoided the attack.

"You're telling us!" Gallantmon shouted back as he held his shield towards the flame.

"Burn! Burn!" Spinomon grinned.

"Enough of this shit, Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon rushes the titanic dinosaur and starts hacking away with his claws, "take that you pea brained lizard!"

"Ack! Get off!" Spinomon shouted in pain, as he shook the former Demon Lord off, "Sonic Slash Rain!" Spinomon then turned around and started shooting off the razor blades on his back endlessly.

"This is just getting retarded!" Beelzemon shouted in anger.

"We need to end this!" Gallantmon agreed.

"We need an ice age to end this dinosaur!" Beelzemon shouted.

"Wait! Say that again!" J.T. shouted to his partner.

"Ice age?" Beelzemon asked.

"That gives me an idea!" J.T. then searched through his deck, "Ah ha! Card Slash! Kentaurosmon's Icy Breath!"

"This'll do!" Beelzemon runs up to Spinomon, all the while dodging thousands of spikes, and places his hands on the giant, "Welcome to the ice age, bitch," Beelzemon then proceeds to reduce his opponent's tempature to below zero.

"You morons, I was just a distraction so the boss can dispose of your friends in the Real World," Spinomon grinned, he then turns into ice, cracks, then shatters.

"Well, that's taken care of," J.T. grinned.

"What did he say about a boss?" Beelzemon asked as he and Gallantmon degenerated.

"I don't know, but he might be connected with that Keramon," Takato frowned.

"But we're stuck here still, whatever, we can't worry about it now, let's go tell the Geckomon the good news!" J.T. tried taking the subject off the others minds.

"Right!" Guilmon cheered.

"I guess you're right J.T.," Takato smiled as the four marched back to the village.

**Digital World: Desert Area**

"Well, it's been five hours, and no sign of an oasis, or anything for that matter," Val sighed.

"Not true, there's an ass ton of sand," Agumon complained back.

"Momentai guys, we'll get out soon enough," terriermon assured.

"What does that even mean?" Agumon asked.

"Calm the Hell down," Terriermon grinned.

"Good advice," Val grinned back.

"Well, it seems our targets have arrived," a deep voice chuckled.

"Yes, and not a moment too soon," another deep voice agreed.

"Who's there?" Henry demanded.

"Oh, look they want to know who we are," the first voice lauged.

"Well little brother, introduce yourself," the second voice commanded as two black, large dinosaur warrior figures landed on the ground.

"Blackwargreymon at your service," the digimon the tamers recognized as the little brother introduced.

"And I'm, Gaiomon," the older introduced, he looked like a samurai and wargreymon fused.

"This isn't good, they're both megas!" Rika called out.

"So? We've got four megas, what's the deal?" Val asked.

"Their non-chalant attitude toward us maybe?" Henry sarcastically replied, "they might have a reason to be cocky."

"Only one way to find out," Ali replied as she pulled out the gold card.

"That's the gold card!" Henry told Rika, "Hey! Where'd you get that Ali?"

"Really? Can we talk about this later?" Val asked as he pulled out his own gold card and both American tamers slash them through.

"I'd hate to admit it, but the guy has a point," Rika agreed as Henry and Rika started the biomerge process.

"Terriermon biomerge to..." Terriermon called out.

"Renamon biomerge to..." Renamon shouted.

"Agumon warp digivolve to..." the dinosaur roared.

"Lunamon warp digivolve to..." Lunamon chanted.

"Megagargomon!" Terriermon's mega shouted.

"Sakuyamon!" Renamon's final form shouted.

"Cannondramon!" the giant dinosaur roared.

"Dianamon!" the female warrior shouted.

"Wow! I thought you were kidding when you talked spoke about biomerging!" Val shouted in amazement.

"Nope, we didn't!" Terriermon's voice cheered.

"Well, take your pick brother," Blackwargreymon told his brother.

"I'll take the big ones, you can have the girls," Gaiomon responded.

"Aww... I never get to have any fun..." Blackwargreymon pouted.

"ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE WEAK!?" Sakuyamon and Dianamon shouted at the black dinosaur.

"More or less, why?" Blackwargreymon asked, soon though the two females charged him and he was in an intense hand to hand fight.

"Well, let's see what you two have," Gaiomon chuckled as he stared up at his opponents.

"I think we should teach him a lesson, in pain!" Cannondramon bellowed, "Grenade Storm!"

"Agreed! Mega Barrage!" Megagargomon agreed as he also unleashed his payload.

Gaiomon looked at the on coming attack and smirked as he dodged every single shot, "Bravo, you've managed to get dust on my armor."

"Woah! He dodged all of it!" Val shouted.

"Yeah, I know what you're feeling!" Ali agreed as she sits helplessly, watching blackwargreymon grinning as he dodges then retaliates every shot his attackers throw.

"We've got to do something!" megagargomon growled.

"Like what?" Cannondramon asked.

"I don't know, but it better happen fast!" Dianamon ordered.

"Agreed!" Sakuyamon agreed.

"Oh come on ladies, at least try to put up a fight," Blackwargreymon grinned as he dodges every blow, "Black Tornadoe!" he then puts his arms together and holds them above his head, he starts spinning so fast it creates a tornadoe. Blackwargreymon uses this and rams through Dianamon and Sakuyamon several times.

"Argh!" Dianamon shouted as she landed in the sand.

"Ack!" Sakuyamon grunted as she also fell to the ground.

"Is the party over already?" Blackwargreymon laughed maliciously.

"You bastard!..." Ali then started to think, "Wait a second, aren't these guys dragons?"

"Yeah, wh-... Oh!" Val grinned as Ali got out a card.

"Card Slash!" the Ali shouted, "Wargreymon's Dramon Killer activate!"

"Well, these look weird, but I'll take 'em!" Dianamon grinned as she got up with Sakuyamon, "Ready for round two?"

"Always," Sakuyamon grinned back.

"Well, I guess I'll have to destroy you two now," Gaiomon said in a bored tone as he looked up at the astonished giants, "you see, I've grown bored with you, Rinkazaan!" lights start flashing from his sword as they and the blades themselves cut through Cannondramon and Megagargomon causing them to scream in pain.

"Cannondramon! Megagargomon!" Val shouted once the brutal assault was finished.

"We're good!" Cannondramon weakly shouted back.

"Come on ladies! Faster!" Blackwargreymon laughed evilly as he lead them on a high speed chase, barely dodging both of their attacks.

"Sakuyamon! Cut him off!" Dianamon ordered.

"Right!" Sakuyamon agreed as she pushed herself forward to just barely ahead of her opponent and created a barrier to stop him.

Blackwargreymon stopped at the barrier, inspected it, then turned around to see Dianamon, "Well, I'm right screwed aren't I?"

"Yup," Dianamon agreed as she started slashing Blackwargreymon repeatedly, until he was nothing but a quivering pile of flesh.

"B-brother... help me..." the black dragon warrior weakly called out.

"Hmm?" Gaiomon asked in interest, "help yourself, I don't offer help to the weak."

"B-but!" Blackwargreymon was cut off as Gaiomon threw one of his which swords pierces his forehead.

"Like I said, weak," Gaiomon commented.

"Well, now you're out numbered, four to one," Dianamon grinned.

"Then it's a fair fight," Gaiomon then makes a dash for his other sword from where his brother was, combines his swords and grins, "Rinkageki!" several lights converge and charge at Cannondramon, this causes the dinosaur to fall to the ground in pain.

"Hell no! Know one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Dianamon shouted in rage.

"Dianamon, Sakuyamon, when I launch my attack, go after him with all you got!" Megagargomon ordered.

"Okay!" the two agreed.

"Mega Barrage!" Megagargomon shouted.

"Now Dianamon!" Sakuyamon ordered.

"Of course!" the two female warriors charged Gaiomon who was already distracted by Megagargmon, but he saw the other two coming and started countering them.

"Just great!" Sakuyamon complained, but then she started distracting Gaiomon along with Megagargomon while Dianamon managed to sneak behind the samurai digimon.

"Take this you freak!" Luna then thrusts one of the dramon killers as hard as she could into Gaiomon's back.

"Ugh..." was all Gaiomon could say in disbelief as he looked down at the weapon sticking through his chest. Instantly the evil digimon dissolved, but not without leaving a message, "the boss knows you're coming, and you're other friends are already being taken care of..."

"What!?" Ali asked in disbelief, but it was too late and Gaiomon was gone.

"Well, now we have to find a way out of this desert," the recovered Cannondramon spoke as he degenerated with the others.

"Agreed, but how?" Val asked.

"The same way we did when we first went to the Digital World, that," Henry then points at a random beam of light in the sky.

"Is it safe?" Ali asked.

"Only if we don't get seperated," Terriermon replied.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Well, since it's 2013, I guess everyone can start getting out their "I survived 2012" T-shirts out now**

**Takato: Riiiiight... anyways, we're sorry this chapter is late**

**Impmon and Guilmon: Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Elder's Wisdom

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: If you're reading this, you are officially awesome**

**Impmon: Give yourself a pat on the back, and enjoy this chapter**

**Takato: And remember, OmegaInferno appreciates it**

**Guilmon: Speaking of whom, OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 7: An Elder's Wisdom**

"Hey Geckomon!" J.T. shouted to the entire village, causing all of them to come out of their shacks and huts.

"We did it!" Impmon cheered sending the entire village into a gigantic celebration.

"Wait! Guys!" Takato begged.

"What is it?" the eldest Geckomon asked.

"That favor," Guilmon smiled.

"Well, what do you want in return?" another Geckomon asked.

"Nothing much, just a warm meal and supplies for our journey, oh! And somewhere to sleep tonight," Impmon answered.

"That's all? Deal!" one Geckomon smiled.

**The next day**

"Thanks for everything," Guilmon smiled at the Geckomon.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it," Impmon chimed in.

"It was nothing, compared to what you did for us," the elder Geckomon assured.

"Hey, that Spinomon that we killed said something about having a boss, do you know anything about that?" J.T. asked.

"No, I wouldn't, but maybe the elder, Omnimon might know, he's the strongest warrior around here," the elder Geckomon replied.

"then why didn't he help you?" Takato asked.

"Well, everytime we tried, Spinomon caught us, we couldn't even get to him," the Geckomon explained.

"Oh, well can you tell us where he lives?" Impmon asked.

"Yes, if you take this path South, you'll find a crystal palace, that is his domain," the old digimon told them.

"Thanks, and I hope you guys have a good life!" J.T. said farewell as he and the others started down the path, all the while the Geckomon waving good bye.

"So, anyone know what an Omnimon is?" J.T. asked.

"It's better you see then describe it, he's just too cool to," Impmon replied.

"There!" Guilmon pointed to a palace made of crystal.

"Well, it certainly fits the description," Takato admired.

"Yeah, but it looks abandoned, does this guy live alone?" J.T. asked.

"Maybe, that would explain the lack of guards," Impmon answered.

"Well, one thing's for sure, that's a huge door," J.T. spoke as he stared at the thirty foot door.

"Yeah, but totally necessary," Impmon snickered.

"Why, is the guy fat or something?" J.T. questioned.

"No, not at all... you know what? You'll find out in a minute," Impmon sighed.

"Hey guys, here's a regular door inside the giant one!" Takato called out to the others.

"Well, who's first?" J.T. asked.

"Me!" Guilmon cheered as he rushed in, with the others chasing him.

"Guilmon! Wait up!" Takato ordered as his partner comes to a dead stop and looks up.

"What is it?" Takato asked as he looked up too and stares in awe.

"Uh, guys?" Impmon asked, then also looked up, "Woah..."

"What is it guys?" J.T. begged for an answer.

"Just shut up and look up," Impmon said in a nearly trans like state.

J.T. looked up and was shocked at what he saw, in front of him was a giant, white knight sitting on a crystal throne. The warrior had a metal wolf head for a right arm, an orange dragon head for his left, and a red and white cape on his back.

"You have entered the domain of Omnimon, what is it you desire?" the knight asked.

"Omnimon?" J.T. asked in wonder.

"That is me," the knight replied.

"Uh, uh, right," J.T. stuttered, "We recently defeated a Spinomon that was terrorizing a nearby Geckomon village, once defeated he said all he was supposed to do was be a distraction so others can dispose of our friends."

"Also, we were sent back to the Digital World by a Keramon and a strange device," Takato continued.

"So, we were wondering if you would happen to know anything about who's behind all of this," Impmon finished.

"Hmm..." Omnimon started thinking, "what you say is very troubling, and I'm afraid that I do not know of anything having to do with a Spinomon."

"Oh..." the group sighed and looked down as they began to be disappointed.

"However," this immediately made the group look back up, "this Keramon you speak of, does sound familiar, and if it is the one I am thinking of. Then an ancient evil that makes even the mighty Sovereigns tremble in fear may be coming back."

"Well, that doesn't sound good," Impmon commented.

"Yes, but if this is true, then a gold card, forged from Fanglongmon himself, must have been sent to several worthy tamers to help," Omnimon explained. This instantely made Takato and J.T. look at each other.

"You mean like these?" J.T. asked as both he and Takato showed the warrior their cards, this made Omnimon look a little concerned.

"May Drasil help us all, those are the actual Gold Cards," Omnimon confirmed.

"Well, then what is this evil?" Impmon asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but sadly only Fanglongmon knows his true identity," Omnimon apologized.

"That's okay, we're trying to head towards the land of the Sovereigns anyways," Takato replied with a smile.

"I will offer my assistance in the final battle if it comes to it, but first, you must prove yourself to me," Omnimon ordered.

"What?" Impmon asked in shock.

"You heard me," Omnimon bluntly replied.

"Well guys?" J.T. asked.

"We might need his help," Takato shrugged.

"I'm up for it," Guilmon agreed.

"Let's do it," Impmon nodded.

"You have a deal Omnimon, sir," J.T. agreed.

"Good, I shall only use my sword, so I don't cause to much damage to you, and my house," Omnimon chuckled a little bit.

"Sword?" J.T. asked as out of the dragon's head comes a large, double edged blade, "Oh..."

"Well, let's go boy! Biomerge activate!" Takato shouted.

"Guilmon Biomerge to..." the dinosaur shouted as he fused with Takato, "Gallantmon!"

"Well, let's go Impmon! Card Slash!" J.T. yelled as he swiped the Gold Card through his D-Arc.

"Impmon warp digivolve to..." Impmon chanted, "Beelzemon!"

"Well, this should be interesting," Omnimon spoke, seemingly amused.

"Well, let's get a move on then!" Beelzemon roared as he charged for Omnimon.

"Flank him!" Gallantmon ordered as he got behind Omnimon.

"Double teaming your opponent? Smart idea," Omnimon complimented, but he elbows Beelzemon to the ground and slashes Gallantmon, "but bad execution."

"Well, that stings..." Gallantmon complained as he got up.

"I have a headache..." Beelzemon whined as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well? Come on then, that can't be all you've got," Omnimon taunted.

"Beelzemon! We can play on his level!" J.T. shouted as he got out the Transcendent Sword card, "Card Slash! Omnimon's Transcendent Sword activate!"

Beelzemon's left arm then morphs into Omnimon's, "Well, this'll be fun," Beelzemon smirks.

"Interesting, you actually rely on your partner from the sidelines," Omnimon studied as he began an intense sword fight with Beelzemon and Gallantmon.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon shouted as he pulled out one of his Berenjenas and fired off several rounds while still in close quarters combat.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon attempted to charge Omnimon and hit him point blank with the energy attack, but misses and hits a wall.

"Easy! I have to pay for that!" Omnimon scolded.

"Whoops..." Gallantmon sweatdropped as he continued the fight.

"This one's gonna' end it!" Beelzemon roared as he attempted a large and broad swing, but was blocked by Omnimon.

"Well, it seems that we are at a stale mate," Omnimon grinned as the two pressed against each other.

"Allow us to even the odds!" Gallantmon shouted as he charged Omnimon who simply jumped out of the way and allowed Gallantmon to charge into Beelzemon.

"watch it!" Beelzemon shouted in anger.

"Like we said, whoops..." Gallantmon sweatdropped again.

"whatever, I'm ready for round two!" Beelzemon call out to his opponent while he got back up.

"That won't be necessary, you have proven your worth as a warrior, I shall assist you when the day comes, now make haste to the lair of the Sovereigns," Omnimon ordered.

"Thank you kind sir, we hope to see you again some day," Beelzemon waved goodbye as he and Gallantmon degenerated.

"You too young warriors," Omnimon agreed as the group exits the palace and makes their way to the land of the Sovereigns.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: I wonder who this mysterious evil is**

**Takato: Who knows, but it can scare Sovereigns**

**Guilmon: That's pretty scary**

**Impmon: Please read and review**


	8. Chapter 8: Group Up

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: We're back**

**Impmon: And hopefully better than ever, also there is another story that will be updated along with this one called Shockwave's Pet, so if you love stories about a creation's struggle with destiny, it's the story for you!**

**takato and Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 8: Group Up**

"Hey! There's a light beam now!" Terriermon cheered with the others.

"Sweet! Maybe now we can get somewhere," Val figured

"Well get ready, here it comes," Henry commanded as they jumped in. All eight of them jump in, when they land they see a peaceful forest.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Ali asked.

"Hear what?" Rika asked.

"It's like a buzzing noise," Ali described.

"Now that you mention it..." Val agreed. The buzzing started to grow closer and closer, until it was right on top of the group. A large bee creature bursts from a bush and startles the tamers and their partners, "... Oh, it's just a bee."

"A cute one at that," Ali added.

"I'm Fanbeemon, and I'm warning you, leave our territory at once!" the bee ordered.

"Or else what?" Rika taunted.

"This, 88 Call!" Fanbeemon's antennie then redden as it calls for calls for back up.

"Uh oh," Terriermon gulped.

"What?" Henry asked.

Agumon then gulped, "We should run."

"It's too late for that," A ninja bee with two laser swords, chuckles as it appears from the sky.

"You should've left while you could've," several more bee like creatures laughed as they appeared from the bushes.

"Who are they!?" Val asked with worry.

"The ninja is Tigervespamon," Renamon explained.

"And the others bees are Waspmon and Cannonbeemon," Agumon finished.

Val gulped at the large force, "They look tough."

"And they're only the tip of the iceberg, colonies are titanic in size, and are very agressive!" Henry shouted.

Ali froze up then spoke, "so if you're saying what I think you're saying..."

"Run!" Agumon yelled as all six started rushing away from the swarm that was now chasing them.

**With J.T. and Takato**

"Uh, Takato?" J.T. asked his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear people screaming?" the American questioned again.

"Now that you mention it, it sounds like Henry and Rika!" Takato gasped.

"Yeah! Also, Ali and Val!" J.T. agreed.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" Impmon asked.

"Come on!" Guilmon shouted as he rushed down the path, followed by the other three.

**Ai and Mako's house**

Keramon's maniacal smile cracked into an even wider grin, "Is this the place?"

"Yes, it seems so," Grademon concurred.

"Good, good, bust the door open," Keramon ordered as Grademon kicked the door in, causing Jeri, Ai, and Mako to scream in terror.

"What do you want with us!?" Jeri asked in shock and confusion.

"Oh nothing, just a deal, Grademon!" Keramon ordered as Grademon grabbed the two smaller children and held them by their shirts, "If you don't come with us, these sniveling brats die, horribly," Keramon snickered, causing the twins to shiver in terror.

"What!? But why!?" Jeri asked with her hands clasped around her mouth in horror.

"Simple, we need someone to be the tamer to our master, and you fit the description," Keramon answered then cackled evilly, "if you agree, you and him can usher in a new world order for both our worlds!"

"Forget it!" Jeri shouted in anger.

"Fine then the little sacks of snot get it," Keramon then nodded to Grademon, who immediately sets the two on the ground, puts his knee on them, then pulls out his sword, "last chance, little girl, choice wisely."

Jeri just stood there, in a mixture of shock, horror, and uncertainty, then a few tears fall from her eyes, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent," Keramon grinned. Grademon then puts away his blade and picks the kids up, "but just so we're clear, we'll keep these two for... insurance, if you try anything stupid, you can be damned sure that these two won't survive."

"I understand," Jeri numbly nodded.

"Good girl, now let's go," Keramon ordered as the group walked out of the house.

**Val, Ali, Henry, and Rika**

"This was a bad idea!" Lunamon cried out as they sprinted down the path.

"What makes you say that!?" Terriermon yelled sarcastically.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Tigervespamon buzzed, then managed to cut the group off, as the rest of the swarm surrounded the tamers, "who's going to save you now?" Tigervespamon then chuckled to himself as he pulled one of his swords out.

"I will!" Beelzemon shouted as he blocked the blade before it landed on anyone in the group.

"Beelzemon!?" Henry and Rika asked in confusion and joy.

"Right name! Wrong guy!" Beelzemon explained.

"You guys alright?" Gallantmon asked as he rammed through Tigervespamon.

"We got here as soon as we could," J.T. answered, out of breath.

"It's you! We've been searching everywhere!" Ali cheered in joy.

"Yeah, we had some complications, but we're here now!" Beelzemon promised.

"Typical, you always had to be the hero type," Henry and Val smirked to their respected best friend.

"We could just let the swarm of giant, killer bees eat you alive then," J.T. grinned causing Val and Henry to immediately shut up. Soon afterwards, the Fanbeemon from earlier called for more back up and an even larger swarm appeared, with several more Cannonbeemon and Waspmon. There were two additional Tigervespamon also.

"Well, now what are you going to do?" one of the Tigervespamon asked.

"This, Card Slash!" Val and Ali shouted together, making Lunamon and Agumon warp digivolve to their mega levels.

"And this, Biomerge activate!" Rika and Henry shouted, as they fused with Terriermon and Renamon.

"Six against a thousand? They must be mad," a waspmon commented.

"Or brave," a Cannonbeemon replied.

"Or they could be in fact, confident," a Tigervespamon observed.

"I have faced the other six Demon Lords without second thoughts, and without remorce, they are all dead now, do you wish to join them?" Beelzemon asked in a serious tone.

"You mock us, to think we would be frightened of six foes, we are an army that borderlines the millions!" a Cannonbeemon spoke up.

"Millions huh? Well, that's unfortunate, billions would be more of a fair fight," Beelzemon grinned.

"You insult our superior numbers and strength? Prepare to die!" one Tigervespamon shouted and charged Beelzemon. the ninja bee's blind fury gave Beelzemon the perfect opening, and so he took it. The former Demon Lord rushed below the blades, pushed his Berenjena on Tigervespamon's chest, then pulled the trigger, unleashing a hail storm of bullets from the foe's body.

Beelzemon got up, wiped the dust off his jacket then faced the crowd, "That'll be you if you don't leave," this undermined the army's confidence a little, but not enough to make them retreat.

"That piece of scum killed one of our own! Get them!" a Tigervespamon roared in anger as the entire army charged the small group.

"Cannondramon! Protect our partners while taking out as many bees as possible! I'll take the two megas! The rest of you take the army, I'll help out when I'm done!" Beelzemon ordered the group as they got into position and did their job flawlessly.

"Bastard! I'll kill you all!" one of the Tigervespamon shouted as he slashed at Beelzemon who simply dodged. Both of the ninjas were keeping Beelzemon's guard up, they weren't as hot headed as the other, but they were pissed off. It wasn't going to be easy if he just sat there and wait for an opening, so Beelzemon decided to make his own opening.

"Try it then!" Beelzemon shouted louder then pushed both the attackers' blades away and put the barrels of both his berenjenas on his enemies' chests and deleted them with two point blank shots. Once that was over with, Beelzemon helped the others fend off the swarm of Cannonbeemon and Waspmon. It wasn't easy, but it was easier then the previous fights. When it was all over, the group's digimon degenerated and everyone started to catch up.

"So, you guys were sucked in here too, by that Keramon," Takato mused.

"Yeah, and you met an Omnimon?" Henry asked.

"That's correct, and with this new info, we know that something big's going on," J.T. answered with a stern look.

"Like what?" Val asked.

"Well, that's just it... we don't know," Impmon admitted, "only the Sovereigns do."

"Well, then we know where to go next," Rika stated.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Well, glad we finally got this done**

**Impmon: Yeah, Omega's going to have to give out some apologies**

**Guilmon: That's for sure**

**Takato: Well, he has been busy**

**Impmon: True, read and review, people!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Lair of the Sovereigns

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: Damn it! We need to get rid of this writter's block**

**J.T.: Yeah, but that's why Omega's going to put this story on hold until at least the 1st of March, 2013 after this chapter**

**Takato: Don't worry people, we'll come back as soon as the month's over**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OCs**

**Chapter 9: The lair of the Sovereigns**

"Okay, so one question now, how do we get there?" J.T. asked.

"Well, we could try the traveling lights," Val suggested.

"No, that's too trial and error, we need a more straight forward way," Henry thought.

"Then what do you suggest?" Rika asked.

"We could try finding Omnimon again," Takato reminded.

"No, back tracking would slow us down, maybe there is someone else we can find," J.T. answered. All six tamers started thinking, but no one seemed to think of any other ideas, "You know what, let's just head down this road and see where it takes us."

"I second that motion," Impmon agreed.

"It's not like anyone has a better idea," takato shrugged as the group moved down the road. They travelled for what seemed like hours, until they reached a fork in the path.

"Well this can't be good," J.T. mused, as he stared at the two signs, one pointing to a peaceful meadow and saying, danger. The other pointing to a dark cave, the words saying, Ghost Chiller Cavern.

"Okay, so one is dangerous, and the other isn't," Ali spoke up, "What's not so good?"

"The fact that a meadow is dangerous, look at it, nothing's even happening, and a cave with that name doesn't sound too friendly," J.T. replied.

"Well, maybe we should split up," Impmon suggested.

"I don't know, we just got back together," Henry argued.

"That's where the supplies that we got from the Geckmon Village a while back comes in handy, they gave us a rope too, we'll just give the rope for the people heading into the cave, two tamers and their partners go into the cave, while two go into the meadow," Takato spoke up, as he pulled the rope out of his pack.

"Takato, let's try the cave," Guilmon grinned.

"We'll go with you guys," Impmon volunteered him and his partner for the cave.

"Val, you want to go check out the meadow?" Henry asked the American.

"I don't see why not, come on, Agumon," Val grinned.

Agumon trotted beside the two boys, next to Terriermon, "Right behind you buddy!"

"I'll hold on to the rope for the cave," Ali volunteered, as Rika offered to watch out for the others in the meadow. As soon as everything was settled, the group set off on their ways. When J.T., Takato, and their partners entered the cave, nothing seemed to creepy or out of the ordinary for a cave, but it did smell of rotting flesh. THe meadow on the other hand, as sooon as the four entered it, nothing seemed right, nothing was moving among the grass and nothing was in the sky.

"Something doesn't feel right," Val couldn't help but notice the stillness of the meadow.

"I know what you mean, there should be at least some sort of digimon running around, but this place is completely still," Henry mused. Just then, he noticed a flashing light in the distance, "Hey, do you see that?"

Val turned his head to where Henry was pointing and saw the blinking light also, "Yeah, I do," Val agreed, he then reached down and picked up a rock, "Well, just so we're a safe distance away..." Val then chucks the rock down the field and it lands straight on the light.

The group waited a second, but nothing happened, Terriermon then thought it was time for a comment, "Well, at least you-" the light then made a weird chirping noise and created a large explosion.

"Uh... guys? Do you know what we are in?" Agumon asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, deep trouble," Val gulped as he surveyed for more mines.

"I was going to say minefield, but that works too," Terriermon grinned.

"We don't have time for your jokes right now," Henry scolded the rabbit.

"Momentai, we'll be fine, we just head back the way we came!" Terriermon assured the others.

"Yeah, he's right," Val agreed. The four made their way back to the girls and sighed in disappointment, "Well, I guess we go through the scary sounding cave..."

"Look on the bright side, the other two have been in there for a few minutes, and nothing seems to have happened to them," Ali reminded.

"Yeah, get over it you weenies," Rika agreed.

"Did you just call us weenies?" Val asked.

"Just get in that cave," Rika groaned. The others growled an unaudible response and stomped in the cave with the girls following.

"So I take it the meadow is dangerous," Impmon chuckled.

"Yeah, who puts landmines in a peaceful meadow?" Agumon asked in annoyance.

J.T. laughed at the thought of the four stuck in the landmine infested plains, "Maybe that's why it's so peaceful, with explosive doom everywhere, no one in their right mind would walk in there, and if they did... KABLOOWEE!"

"Damn! Don't yell so loud, it hurts my ears," Impmon complained, earning him a soft apology from J.T. The group travelled in the cavern for some time, before seeing a dim, redish light at the end.

"That can't be the end, could it? I mean the sky seems red," Val asked.

"Oh that's it, welcome to the Land of the Sovereigns," Takato grinned, "Now maybe we can get some answers."

"Wait, but the Sovereigns don't know the identity of who the evil is," J.T. reminded the other boy.

"Yeah, but maybe they know where Fanglongmon is," Takato explained, "and if we can find him, then we get answers."

"That's not a bad idea, Takato," Henry complimented.

"Thanks, I thought about it ever since we met with Omnimon," takto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

Guilmon sniffed at the air and a smile spread across his face, "I smell them, they're over there!" Guilmon pointed with his claw towards where the group was facing.

"Sweet! Let's get rolling!" J.T. cheered.

"Right!" Impmon agreed as the two started marching ahead of the rest. The group made it to the location of the four beasts.

"Hey Zhuqiaomon, your favorite little digimon's back," the giant tortoise, Ebonwumon chuckled when he noticed the humans and digimon approached.

Zhuqiaomon the phoenix sneered, but remained calm, "What have you came here for?"

"My Sovereign, an Omnimon warned us that a great evil that even you four fear is coming back," Impmon warned, "He told us to seek out Fanglongmon, for he knows where to find this enemy."

"That's impossible, Fanglongmon can not tell you anything,at least not now," the blue dragon, Azulongmon explained.

"Why not?" Guilmon asked in confusion.

"He sealed himself away with the enemy a long time ago, finding them would be only a matter of time, freeing him though..." the tiger Baihumon explained.

"the point is, they're both sealed away and you have no reason being here," Zhuqiaomon growled, "Now be gone."

"Wait Zhuqiaomon, maybe something is happening, children do you have the gold cards?" Azulongmon questioned.

"Yes, that's why Omnimon sent us here," J.T. answered as they all pull out their cards.

"Dear Drasil, it is true," Baihumon gasped.

"Azulongmon, take them to him," Ebonwumon ordered.

"Of course," Azulongmon replied, "follow me children," the group followed Azulongmon to a small cave, barely big enough for the tamers, "Down this cave, you will find the sealed area if Fanglongmon has summoned you in some way, maybe he can tell you what is happening."

"Well, I guess we're on our own from here," Impmon sighed. The twelve travelled into the small and slim corridor, until they came to a large room, with a giant glyph on the wall.

J.T. looked at the giant carving and gasped, it depicted to beings about to fight each other, one being a giant four legged dragon, the other was severely faded out, but below it, the text read, "The Arkadian Monster."

"Is that?" Rika started.

"Yes, that's Fanglongmon," Lunamon finished.

"He's huge," Henry commented, "but what is the other one?"

"I wish I could tell you, but what ever it is, it isn't something we want to run into in a dark alley," Impmon commented.

"Ain't that the truth," J.T. agreed.

Guilmon suddenly dialates his pupils and starts growling to a dark corner in the chamber, Renamon and Terriermon notice also and get ready for a fight. What happened next, no one expected, Ai, Mako, and Jeri walked out of the corner, all three looked dirty, tired, and scared.

"Jeri!" Takato shouted as he rushed to her, but was stopped as two more figures appeared from the shadows.

"I would leave her alone if I were you, boy," Keramon giggled as he made his way in front of the three with Grademon, "She is here to bring back our master."

"If you dare to interfere, I will be more than happy to relieve you of this world," Grademon threatened, "So I suggest you just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Takato! Help!" Jeri shouted in desperation.

"Shut up, bitch!" Keramon shouted back, "You know what Grademon, we don't need the brats any more, just toss them to the others, they'll be dealt with soon enough."

"You heard him, get going or else," Grademon warned as the two kids ran to the others.

"Now Jeri, my dear, would you please point your device to the enscryption?" Keramon smiled politely, Jeri slowly pulled out her D-Arc and pointed it towards the other creature on the wall. her digivice then shot a straight beam of white light to the rock. The chamber started shaking, causing rocks to fall from the ceiling of the cave.

"Grademon, it is smooth sailing from here," Keramon laughed maniacly.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: Righto', sorry guys that this wasn't earlier, but this will start back at March, so just be patient**

**J.T.: Yeah, but it may come out earlier due to the action starting to heat up**

**Takato: Just be patient guys, but who is this ancient enemy?**

**Guilmon: Read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revelation

**Disclaimer**

**Guilmon: Yay! Chapter ten!**

**Takato: You got it, boy**

**Impmon: We finally get to see the mysterious enemy**

**J.T.: OmegaInferno owns only his OC's in this story, nothing else**

**Chapter 10: Revelation**

The ground shook as a monstrous roar could be heard as Jeri's D-Arc's yellow trim turned pitch black. A furocious looking digimon the size of a person glared at the others. It was pink with red scythes for arms, and an over all fiendish look, "Master Arkadimon!" Keramon bowed with Grademon.

"Keramon, it has been a long time, I trust you are well," Arkadimon spoke with several different voices at once, "it is fitting that my two most loyal subjects are here at my unbounding."

"Yes master, of course we would be," Grademon assured, "and we brought you this group of children who dare to stand in your way, perhaps you'd like to strech a bit before going on to The Digital World and Earth."

Arkadimon chuckled at the thought as he turned to face the group, "You pose an interesting idea Grademon, I also see you brought that girl to me as my tamer, good work you two."

"Well, what level is he?" Takato asked the others in desperation.

Henry gasped at what the statistics said, "Arkadimon, a rookie level... but he can't be the one that was fighting Fanglongmon, he's too low of a level."

"Levels mean nothing to me," Arkadimon retorted as he charged the group.

"No you don't! Card Slash!" J.T. shouted as he slashed the digivolution card through.

"Impmon digivolve to... Dobermon!" the doberman growled angrily at Arkadimon who would not hault his advance.

"Out of my way, dog!" Arkadimon ordered, "Erase Sickle!" the demon slashed Dobermon out of the way and knocked him back to Impmon.

"Holy shit!" J.T. cursed as he jumped out of the way of Arkadimon with the others.

"Hault this violence!" a deep, but benevolent voice commanded. Out of the darkness of the cave, Fanglongmon appeared, a giant four legged dragon engulfed in golden scales, "you shall not harm these children as long as I am standing.

Arkadimon sneered at the notion, "Fine then, another day perhaps? Keramon, get us out of here."

"Of course master!" Keramon agreed as he created a warp gate that Arkadimon and his servants retreated into. As soon as the area was clear, J.T. rushed to his partner, Impmon, and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" J.T. asked his friends.

"Of course I am, when haven't I been?" Impmon weakly laughed, but fell to one knee.

"Oh shut up, you can't be doing stuff like that at the moment," J.T. playfully ordered.

"Are you alright children?" the giant dragon asked, "I'm glad I awakened when I did."

"Yeah, we're fine," Takato answered.

Fanglongmon looked down at Impmon and ever slightly grinned, "You are lucky Arkadimon did not delete you in one hit, you must be much stronger than the average Digimon."

"Well, brushing with death a few times helps that," Impmon grinned back, causing the dragon to chuckle.

"Come, we must warn the others," Fanglongmon ordered as he made a giant whole in the cavern that he could exit through.

"So you're the one who gave us the Gold Cards?" J.T. asked Fanglongmon as the group made their way out of the cave.

"Yes, I feared Arkadimon's freedom was imminent, but I wish I was wrong," the deity spoke, "Even as a Rookie level, he has the power to kill Champions with ease, and once he Digivolves to his fullest potential, he will be unstoppable."

"You mean D-Reaper unstoppable? Because we've handled that before," Terriermon countered.

"The D-Reaper was nothing compared to this monster, legend has it that he is one of the few that can reach the fabled, Super Ultimate level, a level that surpasses Mega," Fanglongmon grimly explained, "Once he has reached that level, all will be lost."

"It sounds like we'll need to find Omnimon to help us," Agumon gulped.

"You've spoken with Omnimon?" Fanglongmon asked.

"J.T., Takato, and their partners have, but not the rest of us," Ali answered, "How do you know him?"

"He was an old friend of mine before Arkadimon had reared his ugly head to the world," Fanglongmon reminisced, "Too bad it had to end..."

"Dear Drasil, it's him," the group hear Baihoumon gasp as they made it out of the cave.

"Fanglongmon, is it true? Has our enemy returned?" Azulongmon questioned.

"I fear my answer is a grave one," the golden dragon lowered his head.

"Then all hope is lost," Zhuqiaomon sighed, seemingly to lose all his firey spirit from before.

"What now? We can't fight something of that magnitude," Ebonwumon asked in depression.

"I've never seen them give up that easily before," Takato spoke in dismay, "Arkadimon must really be a scary opponent if even these guys are saying it's hopeless."

"It makes you wonder what chance we have," Henry sighed.

"Can we even stand a chance?" Rika replied with a question of her own.

Everyone was sitting around with a depressed look on their face, all waiting for the slaughter. Impmon looked around and even J.T. was ready to give up. Impmon's anger was boiling, and it got to the point where it finally steamed out of him, "Really!? Is this how easily you all are going to quit? We haven't even fought this guy in a proper battle before, and you're already giving up! Grow a back bone, all of you!" he shouted, "We've all faced impossible situations before, like when us from America fought Moon=Milleniumon, or when you guys fought off the D-Reaper, and mind you both could almost kill anything they wanted to."

"Yeah... he's right," J.T. suddenly brightened up with Fanglongmon, "We can do this, and if we can't, we'll sure as Hell die fighting! I don't know about you guys, but if he wants to take over our homes and families, then he'll have to face Impmon and I until we're six feet under before he can lay even a finger on our families! Now I'm not sure what the rest of you are going to do, but I'm not going to give up without a fight."

"I'm in," Takato answered.

"Me too," Henry agreed.

"I stuck around to save your ass this long, I'm not going to stop now," Val smirked.

"If he wants to harm my family, it'll be when I'm dead," Rika vowed.

"I've been by your side since the beginning, I'm not going to give up just because of some computer bug," Ali smiled.

"Well boys? You're not about to be shown up by some children, now are you?" Fanglongmon chuckled.

"If they think they can win, I'll put my faith in them," Azulongmon was the first to speak up.

"Ay, they've proven themselves before," Ebonwumon acknowledged.

"Well Zhuqiaomon? What do you say?" Baihoumon asked the elder member.

"I-I guess they're right," Zhuqiaomon admitted out of embarrassment.

"It is settled then, as long as any of us still breathe, we will never stop fighting," Impmon vowed, "And I hope you are all planning to live for a long while," at this statement everyone cheered.

"Good, now I think it is time I sent you back home," Fanglongmon spoke, "I am sure that is where Arkadimon has gone off to," when he finished, a portal appeared for all of them.

"Good luck, everyone's future lies within your hands," Azulongmon spoke as they all walked through.

**The park 9:30 P.M.: two days after the disappearence of the tamers**

One by one, everyone made it out of the portal and into Guilmon's old home, "Well, nothing seems different," Rika spoke softly.

"No, something's wrong, it's too quiet, nothing's making a noise," Henry noticed.

"Yeah, you're right, wouldn't a giant city like Tokyo make a lot of noise from the traffic?" Val asked the others.

"Quick, this way!" they heard a voice call out to someone else, Takato leaned over to see it was Ryo running with Cyberdramon and Beelzemon.

"Guys! Over here!" Takato called out to them, a minute later the three were inside with the others.

"So this is the other Impmon?" Impmon asked. Beelzemon stayed silent, without his usual personality.

"Ai... Mako..." he softly whispered, "They were taken while I was gone..."

Ai and Mako made their way from the older tamers and up to Beelzemon, "Beelzemon, we're here, the others made sure we were fine," Mako told him.

Beelzemon looked up to see his tamers and almost burst into tears, "But I should've stayed to guard you, I thought I never would've seen you again."

"But we're fine," Ai assured him, "But some mean Digimon took Jeri."

"That's right, and they're forcing her to be their bosse's tamer," Takato told the newcomers, "We have to go save her."

"Sorry Takato, but I'm not sure that's an option," Ryo sighed, "Well, not right now at least."

"Why not?" Rika asked.

"They turned the old HYPNOS building into a fortress, armed to the teeth with Mega level guards as far as the eye can see," Beelzemon reported, "They took over the city shortly after you appeared, they forced all the citizens into several concentration camps; everyone who didn't comply... let's just say it wasn't pretty."

"Anyone who was killed were just left where they died, there are corpses everywhere, we never stood a chance," Ryo growled as he slammed his fist into the ground, "lucky for us, everyone we knew and loved did comply are still alive, but they took Kazu, Kenta, and everyone else, we don't know what happened to their partners though."

"What about our parents?" Henry asked what the rest of the local tamers were wondering.

"My guess, one of the concentration camps, but who knows," Ryo grimly replied.

"Well, do you know where the other tamers are?" J.T. questioned.

"Yeah, they're held up at the school, it's the least defended place, and the easist to get to," Beelzemon replied.

"Well folks," Impmon stood up, "if you didn't have a reason to fight before, you sure as Hell do now."

"Hell yeah, and we're not going to stop until this asshole's dead," J.T. spoke and put his hand forward, "Well?" everyone else turned to each other then also put their hands in. "Three... two... one..."

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. Then things got serious again.

"So, what should we do first?" Ali asked.

"I'm thinking, we hit the school, and we hit it hard, there we'll take the prisoners to a place where they can lay low until this blows over, what do you guys think?" J.T. asked.

"It's a good start, but where will we hide them?" Ryo brought up a serious point. No one really had an answer to that yet, then Takato thought back to when Guilmon first became Growlmon.

"I got it! We'll hide them in the tunnel where I put Guilmon when he digivolved for the first time! It's really long and could hold a lot of people" Takato suggested.

"Great, then it's settled, we attack tomorrow," Impmon noted.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Things are getting crazy**

**Impmon: Yeah, no telling what Arkadimon is capable of**

**Takato: I just hope we stand a chance**

**Guilmon: Read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Liberation

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Hey guys! Welcome back for another awesome chapter!**

**Takato: We hope you have a good time with this chapter**

**Impmon and Guilmon: Please read and review!**

**Chapter 11: Liberation**

The morning sun rose in Japan, no one could sleep with the fact that they could get attacked at anytime by a patrol that could be nearby. Impmon and J.T. were making preperations on how they would perform the evacuation with Henry and Takato as references for positions of areas, "I think this will work," J.T. stated, believing in his own plan.

"Right, now we decide who stays and who goes," Henry agreed, "Maybe Val and I should stay behind, due to Megagargomon and Cannondramon's size."

"Noted," Val replied.

"Or, we could use you guys as a distraction while we take down the school," Impmon shouted with a burst of inspiration.

"Yeah, that could work, that way less reinforcements would arrive to attack those who are evacuating," Ryo spoke as he caught on with the idea.

"Okay, Impmon J," J.T. spoke as he pointed to Ai and Mako's partner, "You should stay here with your partners, I don't think they should see what's out there."

"Yeah, okay," Impmon solemnly agreed as he watched the two nap.

"Maybe a strike team of three should do it, we don't want to risk all of us getting caught," Takato suggested.

"Good idea, Ali, you and Rika can go into town and scavenge for any food or drinks you can find, who knows how long we'll be fighting these guys," J. the two girls who agreed, "If you come into contact with any patrols, if you think you're in a position that you can't handle, just run towards the school or back here, but make sure you lose them if you come here."

"Got it, you may not have 'em, but you sure do act like a gogglehead," Rika smirked.

J.T. smiled back, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Okay, so you, Takato, and I are going to take down the school, while Henry and Val create a distraction a block away," Ryo recapped.

"Yeah, we might have this in the bag," Takato uneasily grinned.

"Okay guys, ready? Break!" J.T. commanded as everyone cheered and spread out to their jobs.

**J.T., Takato, and Ryo**

The three boys snuck up towards the gate. As they scoped the seen out, there were not many guards standing outside, but the boys knew that didn't mean the inside was stuffed with them. The only thing that stopped them, was waiting for the distraction by Val and Henry.

"Those two better hurry up, the longer we wait out here, the higher the chances of us getting caught," J.T. complained.

Takato shifted his eyes around uneasily looking for enemies, "I'm sure they'll be set any minute now."

"I hope so," Ryo sighed.

**Henry and Val**

The two boys and their partners walked through the streets, the sights of all the valiant souls who had dared defy the invaders was sickening. How could they have done such a terrible thing? The two boys wondered. 'I will make sure to avenge them,' Val thought to himself.

"This is close enough," Henry decided as he prepared, "You ready?"

"Yeah," val replied as he pulled out his D-Arc, "Card Slash! Warp Digivolution activate!"

"Biomerge activate!" Henry shouted as Terriermon and Agumon became their Mega levels.

"Well, let's make some noise," Cannondramon smirked as he aimed at an abandoned skyscraper.

"Remember, once we do this, we'll have the whole hornet nest on us," Megagargomon warned.

"Well, get ready for a swarm," Val grinned as Cannondramon fired off at the building, causing a ton of Digimon to attack the three.

**J.T., Takato, and Ryo**

"Sounds like they're having a party over there," Ryo listened to the explosions in the distance.

"Yeah, so let's start one of our own," J.T. smiled as he pulled out his D-Arc and the Gold Card, "Card Slash!"

"Right," Ryo and Takato agreed, "Biomerge activate!"

"Well then, who wants to take the lead?" Justimon asked.

"Allow me, if you will," Beelzemon volunteered.

"Be my guest," Gallantmon agreed.

"Thanks," Beelzemon walked up to the gate and kicked it in, alerting the Shurimon, Megadramon guards, led by a Puppetmon, "Well, I hope all of you have good life insurance policies, Double Impact!"

The attack ripped through a third of the forces, leaving the other two thirds to Gallantmon and Justimon, "Justice Kick!" Justimon shouted as he strikes through another third.

"And now it's our turn, Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon shouted as he finished off the guards.

"And now it's your turn, Pinnochio," Beelzemon grinned as he aimed his shotgun at Puppetmon.

**Kazu and the other captured Tamers and students**

"Woah, Kazu you seeing this?" Kenta asked his friend beside him.

"Yeah, looks like Chumley finally made it back, but who's the American kid?" Kazu answered.

"Maybe he's a tourist..." Suzie thought.

"Well,, why does it seem like he and Beelzemon are partners? Isn't the big guy partnered with Ai and Mako?" Kenta questioned.

"That's not the real question, the real question is what's making all the explosions going off in the distance?" Kazu kept questioning.

**J.T.'s group**

"So, either give up or we'll be forced to delete you, your call," Justimon spoke, giving the puppet two options.

"I choose the third option, call in for reinforcements!" Puppetmon sneered as he pulled out a device and pressed a red button.

"Damn it, Beelzemon! Get the others out, we'll be done by the time you get back," Gallantmon ordered.

"Got it, come on J.T.!" the boy's partner ordered. The two rushed up the stairs as fast as possible. As they came to the third floor, they slowed down as the two heard noises coming from the next classroom.

"This is it, get ready," J.T. warned.

"Right, stay back," Beelzemon ordered as he kicked in the door, to find a Devitamamon holding his claws to the back of Kazu's neck.

"Do it, I dare you," the Digimon threatened.

"Hey, I'm not about to take orders from a deviled egg," Beelzemon grinned, but did not move, "But my friend on the other hand."

J.T. turned from behind Beelzemon's back holding on of his Berenjenas, "Clack, clack, bitch!" J.T. grinned as he pulled the trigger. The one bullet that left the chamber went straight into Devitamamon's head and made him stumble out the window. As J.T. tossed his partner's gun back to him, the classroom cheered greatly.

"Wow man, that was great! What's your name?" Kazu asked.

J.T. smiled and pointed to himself, "The name's J.T., and my big friend here is my partner Beelzemon."

"So, you have an Impmon too?" Kenta asked.

"Yup, now we got to get out of here before more soldiers come, follow us!" Beelzemon ordered as everyone made their way out of the classroom and into the courtyard, where Gallantmon and Justimon were waiting.

"Well, lead the way," J.T. told the two Mega Digimon who nodded and took point with J.T. and Beelzemon taking the back.

**Ali and Rika**

The two girls walked down the road, both pushing a shopping cart full of snack foods and sodas, "So, you know where the tunnel is, right?" Ali asked the Japanese girl.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too far from here," Rika attempted to smile, but it was hard with all the death lingering in the air.

"Rika, something's coming," Renamon phased in, "and it's big."

"Well, that doesn't sound good," Lunamon sighed, but got ready to fight as a rumbling sound could be heard. The possible opponent made his appearance as he came crashing trough a building. It was a giant, upright walking, black insect Digimon, "A Grandiskuwagamon!"

"Well, what should we do?" Ali asked the other girl.

"I don't know, we've got all this supplies, and I don't think we should let it go to waste," Rika contemplated.

"Well, I think we can take it, let's give it a shot," Lunamon inputed.

"Yeah, it's at least worth a small shot," Ali agreed as the two tamers pulled out their D-Arcs.

"Biomerge, activate!" Rika shouted.

"Card Slash!" Ali cried, "Warp Digivolution activate!"

"Well, let's get started then," Dianamon grinned.

"Agreed, Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon shouted.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Can the girls stand up to Grandiskuwagamon?**

**Takato: Find out next time!**

**Impmon: Guilmon, sign us off!**

**Guilmon: Read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Capture

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Here we are, chapter 12**

**Takato: Yeah, I guess you're right**

**Impmon: Guilmon?**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's, can I have my bread now?**

**Chapter 12: Capture**

**Approximately a few minutes before the distraction by Val and Henry**

It was cold in the concentration camp, Janyu sat on the cold baseball field that used to be. Now it and the entire parking lot that surrounded was turned into one giant camp to hold the inhabitants that complied. The Digimon that guarded them were cruel and unforgiving, the prisoners were barely fed and always kicked around, "Janyu, fancy meeting you here," the old man turned to see Yamaki sit down next to him.

"Yamaki, I've never felt so scared in my life, not only for my family, but myself as well," Janyu sighed.

Yamaki sighed, but he knew what the man was feeling, "I understand, but I'm sure those kids will come through again."

"The kids? Those kids barely made it through the last time!" Janyu shouted in anger. He was steaming for a moment, but calmed down and looked to the sky.

Yamaki seemed puzzled by the action, "What is it?"

"Do you hear that? It sounds like gunfire," the older man told Yamaki, who also quieted down and listened.

"Sounds like the army's at it again," Yamaki sighed.

Janyu shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure the military doesn't use lasers, listen again."

Yamaki listened again then heard laser fire, "You don't think."

"It can't be any of the kids we know, none of them have a partner that has an attack that could make that sound," Janyu explained.

"So, you think there's someone else helping them?" Yamaki asked.

"I'm positive, we're not alone this time," Janyu stated, sure of himself.

**With J.T., Takato, and Ryo after the liberation**

"So, you're one of the American Tamers?" Kazu asked in interest.

"That's right, honestly, the only reason we're here is for vacation," J.T. rubbed the back of his head.

Impmon grinned, "Who would've thought that Japan and your monster problems were so true."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Kenta sarcastically laughed.

Impmon laughed a little then apologized, "Sorry, but I couldn't resist, but we need to get to the tunnel before someone finds us."

J.T. nodded then turned to the rest of the group, "You heard the imp! Come on guys, let's get out of here."

"Alright!" the group cheered as they made their way to the tunnel. They luckily made it all the way without any problems. Once they made it to the tunnels, J.T. and Takato left Ryo and Monodramon in charge while they set back to the hideout.

**Rika and Ali**

Grandiskuwagamon was knocked back a little by the attack, but laughed at the end. The two girls were intimidated, but they weren't about to give up, "Sakuyamon, we'll need to try something else!" Ali shouted as she pulled out a card, "Card Slash! Crusadermon's Spiral Masquerade activate!"

Four golden sashes appear on Dianamon who instantely nods, "This'll do, come on you stupid bug! Spiral Masquerade!" Dianamon's sashes then proceed to lash at the giant beetle causing him to roar in pain, "How'd you like that dumb ass?"

"You'll pay for that," Grandiskuwagamon hissed, "Gran Killers!"

As the behemoth charged the girls, Sakuyamon gritted her teeth, "Get behind me!" she called out as both Dianamon and Ali got by her side, "Crystal Sphere!" she created a barrier around all three that barely stopped Grandiskuwagamon's attack and give them an openning, "Now!"

"Of course," Dianamon grinned as she rammed into the giant with her shoulder then proceeded to her assault, "Spiral Masquerade! Crescent Harken!" As soon as the beetle was finished attacking himself, he fell to his knees and started breathing heavily, "Finish him, Sakuyamon."

"Right, Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon released the spirits that finished off the menace for good. Once it was over, both Megas reverted to their Rookie forms.

"Impressive, very impressive," a menacing voice from behind congradulated them, causing them to turn around to see a crow ninja.

"Who are you, Bird Brain?" Rika asked in a growl.

"Me? I'm the Demon of the Desert, Ravemon," he grinned, "And you four will be coming with me."

"I decline that offer," Ali scoffed.

"Who said I was asking?" Ravemon chuckled as he pulled out his katana, "Now please follow me, or I'll be forced to kill you all here."

"Fat chance!" Lunamon growled as Renamon tensed up.

"So be it," he snapped his fingers as several more Ravemon appeared from nowhere, "Come with me and you will live to see another day, this is the last time I'm saying this."

"Good, because I was tired of hearing your ugly mug anyways," Impmon smirked, "Now how about all of you back off from the girls, and I'll let you slide with a warning."

"You're a ballsy one, I'll give you that, but I'm afraid I can't do that," he then grabs all four of the girls, after he knocks out both Renamon and Lunamon, then flies off into a portal to the Digital World.

"Ali!" J.T. shouted.

"Lunamon!" Impmon called out.

Guilmon and Takato shouted the names of their friends as well, "Rika! Renamon!" but it was no use.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" J.T. kept beating himself up for what happened.

The others with him were getting worried, so Impmon decided to talk to him, "Hey, don't worry about it, we'll get them back, and look on the brightside! It seems that the third concentration camp is in the Digital World, meaning that we know where to go now."

J.T. just dismissed the good news in Impmon's words and focused on the negative, "Yeah, now we know we have to search an entire world for those four, and who knows if we'll find them in time? This was a stupid idea, I should've sent someone with them."

"Look J.T., I know how you're feeling, but it happens, and besides, I'm sure they'll do fine without us until then," Takato managed a smile that made J.T. feel at least slightly better, "Now get your head back in the game, we still have to kill Arkadimon."

"Yeah, thanks Takato, I don't know what I'd do without you," J.T. smiled back.

"Uh.. guys?" Guilmon called the others over, and all gasped in horror as the Ravemons were still there.

"Wait a second..." Impmon contemplated as he picked up a sharp rock from the ground and popped one of the Ravemon, "Balloons? So that's how he did it, clever."

"Well, if he can pull off that trick, I'm sure he has more tricks up his sleeve," J.T. observed, "Next time we see this guy, we'll be ready for at least this one."

"Right," Takato agreed then heard the sounds of gunfire, "Sounds like they're still at it."

"Yeah, and I think they'll need help too," Impmon agreed as J.T. slashed the Gold Card through and Warp Digivolved the imp to Beelzemon, "And we've got no time to waste, get on and let's put the pedal to the metal!"

**Val and Henry**

"There's a lot more than I figured there'd be!" Val shouted as he kept replenishing Cannondramon's ammo with modify cards while Megagargomon resorted to hand-to-hand combat.

Megagargomon nodded in agreement as he knocked away another swarm of enemies, "Yeah, this is getting rediculous! Who knew this guy had this big of an army?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Cannondramon bellowed, "The more enemies, the more targets I got for practice."

"Well, you better hope I don't run out of these cards, because we're running low, you better start aiming!" Val warned.

"Let us help you out with your situation!" Gallantmon volunteered as he appeared with Beelzemon and J.T.

J.T. nodded in agreement as he jumped off the Behemoth and landed next to Val, "We're itching for some target practice anyways."

"The more the merrier!" Megagargomon agreed as all four of the Megas started pushing back the forces.

Beelzemon proceeded to unleash a hailstorm of slugs that rained down on the forces and slowly deleted all that got caught in the crossfire, but one soldier was lucky and sent Beelzemon flying into the air, but this worked in his favor, as he was falling he saw lights on at a baseball field. There were also tall barbed wire fences that surrounded it and the parking lot, "So that's where the last one is," he recovered mid air and continued firing.

"This is taking too long!" Cannondramon roared in annoyance.

"Guys! I know where the last concentration camp's at!" Beelzemon reported causing the others to turn to him, "It's at the baseball field a few blocks South of here, if we can break everyone there out, we can focus on the last one!"

"Nice one bud! Now rap this up," J.T. ordered at his partner, who nodded with the others and finished off the last of the forces.

**Janyu and Yamaki**

It was night now, and the gunfire had stopped only a short while ago, "It seems it's over," Yamaki observed.

Janyu nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I just hope the guys on our side are okay."

"Relax, if my hunch is right, they were your kid and his friends fighting, and they're track record's been pretty good so far," Yamaki assured.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the older man agreed as he calmed down. Several minutes later, an explosion was heard near the front gate.

Yamaki couldn't help but grin, "It seems our boys pulled through after all, come on Janyu, let's go see your kid," Janyu looked to Yamaki then nodded solemnly and they both walked off towards the explosion.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Well, this chapter was eventful**

**Impmon: Tell me about it, not only were the girls kidnapped, but now we know where the other two concentration camps are**

**Takato: Chapter thirteen's going to be crazy**

**Guilmon: Read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Demon of the Desert

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: And we're back**

**Impmon: Hope you guys enjoy yourselves!**

**Takato and Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 13: Demon of the Desert**

"We're getting attacked!" Janyu and Yamaki heard the screams of several Ultimate level Digimon as the soldiers were torn to pieces by the newcomers, "Everyone stay together, we're stronger in numbers!"

"Yeah, or we'll be knocked down like bowling pins!" another soldier shouted as he branched off from the group, but was easily picked off by a single slug that hit him in the brain.

"Hold then line! Just hold the line!" the Mega in charge, a Pilevolcamon, commanded, "They can't take us all down!"

"You wanna' bet?" they heard another voice, belonging to none other than the Demon Lord of Gluttony himself, Beelzemon, who leaped in the air and pumped the leader Digimon full of lead, "You can't even hold yourself together!"

A Gallantmon came into the scene next, destroying what was left of the army, "Let alone your soldiers!" two more Digimon, along with two teens entered the camp once the fight was over.

"Did we get them all?" the Megagargomon asked.

Janyu's eyes suddenly perked up when he recognized the voice, "Henry!" he shouted as he ran to the group.

Megagargomon turned when he recognized his voice, "Dad?" the giant degenerated to reveal Henry and Terriermon while the rest Degenerated as the camp gathered around their liberaters.

"Henry! You're safe!" Janyu shouted in joy as he got up to his son.

Yamaki smiled to himself then went up to Takato and the others, "So, who are our new friends?"

"Oh," Takato smiled, "They are Tamers from America, J.T. and Val, if it weren't for them, we might not have been here sooner."

"Good to hear we're not alone in this mess then," Yamaki chuckled as he pulled out his usual lighter.

J.T. nodded then his face turned more serious, "Takato, we've got to take these people to the tunnels before more Digimon show up."

"He's right Takato, we've got to go now," Henry agreed.

"I'll get their attention," Val volunteered as he got on a large hill then started shouting to the group, "Everyone! If you want to live, follow us! We'll lead you to the other liberated survivors so far!" everyone cheered in excitement as they made their way through town.

Impmon sighed as they walked down the park, since it was the most quiet, "Hey J.T.?"

"Yeah?" J.T. replied.

"Do you feel like this is, too easy?" Impmon asked.

"Now that you mention it, things are kind of quiet," they then heard several trees come crashing down in the distance, "Damn it Impmon, I hate it when you're right."

Impmon sighed, "Yeah, me too," they both got prepared to fight, as Takato and the other two tamers stood beside them, with their Digimon growling in defiance. As the ground shaking footsteps grew closer, they saw a long neck arch over the trees, it looked similar to the bucket of a construction vehicle, but with eyes.

"Great, it's a Brakedramon!" Agumon sighed in annoyance, "What're we going to do about the evacuees?"

J.T. thought for a moment as the beast drew nearer, then took a deep breath, "Val, you and Henry go with the survivors, we'll take on Brakedramon, they'll be safer with you guys than us, we'll be fine."

"Got it," Henry and Val said in unison as they left with the group of survivors.

The giant green and gold dragon appeared from the treeline and chuckled at his opponents, "So, this is what I have to fight? Two tiny humans, and their even smaller Digimon?"

"Just because you're the size of a cruise ship, doesn't mean you're tough! I've taken down things that could kill you in an instant!" Impmon fumed.

J.T. started panicking at his partner's raging, "Uh... Impmon? Maybe we shouldn't piss off Godzilla sized monster."

"Screw that! Let's kick his ass!" Impmon growled as J.T. and Takato sighed, then Impmon and Guilmon changed into their respected Mega forms.

"Oh, just because you gained in height, you think you're tougher? I laugh at your attempts in vain," Brakedramon sneered, "Infinity Boring!"all of the drills present on his body launched towards the three.

"Uh, oh! Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon gulped as he barely dodged most of the drills then blocked the final one near him.

Gallantmon had the exact same problem, but he also came on top, with a LIghtning Joust. Once Brakedramon's assault was finished, all the drills returned to their spots on the monstrousity's body, "So, you've proven at least, some of your metal with that attack, but you will not survive my might! Destroyed Rush!" Brakedramon's shoveled arms started clawing at the ground near Beelzemon and Gallantmon, causing them to get battered around and then launched backwards.

"We need a plan B," Beelzemon sighed as he got up.

Gallantmon nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and fast."

"... wait a second, guys! He's a dramon, right?" J.T. asked as the two Digimon nodded, "Well, what about these puppies?"

J.T. slashed a card through, that gave Beelzemon Wargreymon's Dramon Killers, "J.T., you are a genious!" Beelzemon shouted in joy, then turned to the giant, "I hope you have a good life insurance policy."

"Aren'y you a cocky bastard?" Brakedramon chuckled, "Very well, show me your strength!"

"Will do, Mega Claw!" Beelzemon roared as he charged Brakedramon, who in turn counter attacked with a Gravity Press, an attack that has Brakedramon slam all his weight down on the foe. Beelzemon rushed under the giant then lunged uppwards and through the behemoth, and when he made through he spotted something on Brakedramon's back, a small blue device with a trigger sticking into the creature. Beelzemon decided to snatch it off of the giant before Brakedramon was completely deleted.

J.T. noticed the device in Beelzemon's hand, "Hey, what's that?"

"I wish I could tell you, but it was sticking in his back," Beelzemon explained.

Gallantmon then decided to speak up, "Maybe it's a portal gate," he suggested, causing the other two to agree and inspect it.

"Okay, I think I know how it works," Beelzemon grinned once they were done messing with it, "Just stay back," he then pointed the portal gate at the ground, and pulled the trigger, causing a portal, similar to Keramon's, to open up, "Right gentlemen, let's go rescue some damsels in distress."

The other two nodded as they all filed into the portal, one by one they walked into a desert area, with a camp in the background, "So, that must be the place," J.T. observed.

"Seems that way," Beelzemon agreed, "Now we just got to get down there."

"That won't be likely," they heard Ravemon chuckle as several Ravemon appeared from nowhere, "You see, I have record of completing every job I've been assigned, no matter what, and right now I'm assigned to make sure that camp doesn't get raided, and that you three are either enslaved or put to death, now which will it be?"

"Neither," Gallantmon gritted his teeth and attacked one of the Ravemon that turned out to be a balloon.

"Ooh, too bad, maybe the next one will be real," Ravemon chuckled as all three turned to face the same Ravemon, as the real Ravemon rose from the sand behind them, "But that's unlikely, Celestial Blade!" he then pulled his sword out and launched all three into the sand, sending them flying down a sand dune.

"Damn, this guy's tricky," Gallantmon grunted.

Beezlemon nodded, "Yeah, no wonder he has the title, Demon of the Desert."

"It suits me, doesn't it?" Ravemon agreed.

"Yes, it does, but you were stupid enough to give yourself away," Beelzemon grinned as he and Gallantmon pointed their weapons at him, causing the ninja to gulp.

"Well, as I always say, there's a time for fighting, and a time to run away screaming like a little bitch!" Ravemon shouted as he retreated into some ruins.

Beelzemon growled, "Come on! Let's get this guy!"

"Right behind you!" Gallantmon shouted as the two chased him into the ruins.

Beelzemon was first to enter, but as soon as he hit the doorway, he triggered a trip wire, that lead to several grenades that surrounded the doorway, "Aw, shit," he sighed as all of them exploded and knocked Gallantmon and Beelzemon out of the ruins and onto their backs.

Ravemon appeared at the end of the desimated ruins, in front of a broken wall, "Sorry fella's, but I'm just too good," he chuckled to himself.

"That's it, I've had enough of him," Beelzemon spoke as his rage finally got the best of him, "I'm going to pump you full of holes!" Beelzemon then proceeds to unleash a hailstorm of bullets that rip through Ravemon, once the former Demon Lord finished, he and the other two, fell to the ground, unable to move.

Ravemon with a gas mask equipped appeared in front of them and snickered, "How'd you like my nerve gas?" he asked, "it's colorless, invisible, and scentless, virtually undetectable. Oh, but don't worry, it'll wear off in a few minutes, but that'll be more than enough time for me to come back with an execution squad," he laughed to himself as he closed his eyes and strolled right into a large object, his eyes burst open as he looks up and sees the scowling face of Omnimon.

"I don't appreciate what you've done to my allies," he spoke in a calm, but intimidating tone, "Now you have one of two options to choose from, either surrender and leave, or die right here on the spot."

"Fat chance I'm taking either one of those options, I complete all of my jobs to the letter, I'm not going to give up because some tin man thinks he can out muscle me-" Ravemon looks down to see Omnimon's blade shoved into his chest, "you've got to be kidding me..."

Omnimon removes the sword as Ravemon falls over and dissolves into data particles. The knight then turns to the others, "Fancy meeting you here," several minutes later, the now four, since Gallantmon and Beelzemon degenerated, were able to move again.

"Omnimon, not that we're not grateful, but why are you here?" J.T. popped the question first.

Omnimon looked at the smaller person and answered thoughtfully, "Simple, I seek the same goal as you do, Fanglongmon contacted me and told me everything, I came here to find him, but instead I find you three getting yourselves into trouble with the Demon of the Desert."

"Yeah, what was the deal with that guy?" Impmon asked.

"He was a mercenary, no doubt Arkadimon hired that rat," Omnimon explained, "He could've easily been on our side with we payed him first."

"I see, that's what he meant by always completing everything," Takato realized.

J.T. stood up, "Okay, that's all fine and dandy, but we need to rescue the people stuck in that camp, who knows what will happen if we don't help them soon."

"Yeah, he's right," Impmon agreed as he also stood up.

Guilmon nodded with Takato, "They could be hurting Takato's parents!" this causing him to snarl and growl at the thought.

Omnimon looked at the four, "If Arkadimon is in there, it won't be easy, you were almost finished off by one of his underlings, the final enemy makes Ravemon look like a joke, are you sure you're ready for this?"

All four of them nodded with determination and answered, "As ready as we'll ever be!"

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: This might be Omega's favorite chapter so far**

**Impmon: It is action packed**

**Takato: Omnimon wasn't half bad in this either**

**Guilmon: Read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Knight's True Form

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Okay, here we are in chapter 14**

**Takato: Seems that way**

**Impmon: And we've finally got Omnimon working with us, this should be interesting**

**Guilmon: Right, OmegaInferno owns only his OC's!**

**Chapter 14: The Knight's True Form**

"Good, let us go then," Omnimon nodded, as they made their way to a sand dune near the front gate to examine it.

The five surveyed the post, there wasn't much security, which was suspicious, "What do you think?" Impmon asked the others.

"Well, it doesn't seem like much to go through," Takato mused.

"Even so, we should exercise caution, be weary and keep an eye out for anything," Omnimon ordered as they walked over to the front gate of the camp, guarding it were two Volcamon scared out of their minds. The two bumbling fools shouted in fear and pushed an alarm on the gate to alert the rest of the camp as soon as they saw the band of Digimon and people, "Damn it! They've warned the others!" Omnimon growled in annoyance as he chopped the two into data.

J.T. looked around in worry for enemies, but found none. It was odd, but no one knew what was happening, "This has to be a trap of some sorts."

"Even so, the only way to find out and free all of the captives is to eliminate this camp," Omnimon reminded.

"Then let's not waste time, everyone ready up and let's bust down this door!" Impmon cheered.

**Inside the camp**

Grademon, disturbed by the siren, walked out of the control room to see all of his subordinates wearily waiting in front of the front gate for the enemy to bust through, "What's going on out here?" he asked a Devimon.

"I don't know sir, it might just be more rebels, you know they've been relentless over the past few weeks," the Devimon replied.

A Matadormon shook his head as he walked out of the observatory, overhearing the conversation, "Don't count on it, it's those damn kids, and Omnimon's with them."

"They must be here for those girls, bring them here, also, bring the Matsuki child's parents," Grademon ordered, sending Matadormon and Devimon to the dungeon below. The front gate then emitted a loud banging noise, as enemy tried to knock it down from the outside, causing the army to get unnerved. Grademon heard his subordinates chattering between each other, asking how strong the enemy was and if they stood a chance.

"Grademon! We've got them," Devimon reported as he and Matadormon came back with Ali, Rika, and Takato's parents in a cage.

Grademon nodded in approval, "Good, follow me to the back of the camp with them," the three walked away from the nervous army, leaving them to fend off the enemy.

**Guilmon's Tunnel, Japan**

Henry, Val, and Impmon were all standing guard near the entrance to the refugee camp. With Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta guarding the back, "Man, this job's boring," Agumon sighed.

"Yeah, I know buddy, but this'll all be over soon and we can relax, right?" Val asked retorically.

"Right," Agumon nodded as Henry shooshed them, "What is it?" the small dinosaur whispered.

"I heard a clanging noise," Henry replied as surely enough, something that sounded like metal scraping against concrete was heard again.

"That doesn't sound good," Impmon gulped.

Terriermon shook his head, "Momentai, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," the culprit then floated out of the shadows and revealed to be a phantomon, "See? That'll be easy," Terriermon grinned.

Agumon gulped in panic, "Uh... Terriermon? You might want to check again..."

"What do you... mean?..." Terriermon asked as he looked around the tunnel as thousands of Phantomon started phasing out of the walls.

Val then stated in panic, "They're coming outta the walls. They're coming outta the goddamn walls. Let's book!"

"Yeah, we have to get everyone out of here!" Henry agreed.

"You guys go, I'll hold 'em off!" Impmon volunteered as he Digivolved to Beelzemon.

Val nodded, "Good luck Beelzemon, try not to get yourself killed!" the boy shouted as the other four ran off to spread the evacuation warning.

**Inside Grademon's Camp**

The gate ripped open and shredded a good few soldiers as it flew through their ranks. It was followed by a hail storm of bullets and cannon fire, while a Gallantmon raced through and obliterated everything in his path.

"This is turning into a mess!" a Boltmon shouted, "Where the Hell is Grademon!?"

"He left with a Devimon and Matadormon, who knows what they're doing!" another Digimon answered.

"That's it, I'm taking control! Tomahawk Crunch!" Boltmon then swung his battle axe towards the now charging, Beelzemon who easily avoided it and knees Boltmon in the gut.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon grinned as Boltmon fell to the ground, he instantly deleted. The assault didn't last long with Omnimon launching heavy mortar fire in the background and the other two Megas quickly and efficiently mowing down the enemies that got in their way, but one was left, so Beelzemon decided to make use of him, "You."

The Digimon identified as Weregarurumon stood up and glared defiantely, "What do you want?"

"Answers, and you've probably got 'em," Beelzemon glared back as he pinned the werewolf to the wall and held one of his Berenjenas to the beast's head, "Now, where are the prisoners located?"

"Eat shit and die," Weregrarurumon growled, "I'm not telling you anything."

Beelzemon pushed the gun closer to Weregarurumon's head, "This is the last time I'm askin', where are the prisoners?"

"Go to Hell, now do you have anything else to say?" Weregarurumon taunted.

Beelzemon snickered at the question then turned away, "Yeah, good bye," he then turns around and blasts the beast's brains out, instantely killing him. Beelzemon then turns to the others, "Let's go, they've got to be somewhere," the others nodded in agreement as they made their way to the back of the camp.

"Well, well, well, look who defeated my army," Grademon clapped as he looked at his opponents, "I guess you may be worth my time after all, Devimon, Matadormon, get him," the purple knight commanded as the two walked in front of Grademon.

"Uh, sir? I don't think we can fight him," Devimon spoke with worry in his voice.

"I agree, they're just too strong," Matadormon gulped, causing Grademon to grin.

"Oh, you're not supposed to fight them," this caused both to turn around in shock and horror as both were slashed by the waist by Grademon, as he absorbed their data, "you'll give me enough strength to."

Beelzemon scoffed at the idea, "Well, only one flaw with that plan, you're still just an Ultimate!"

"Oh really?" Grademon chuckled sadistically as his size started to grow and his voice grew deeper, "Grademon Digivolve to..." when all was finished, Grademon had become a giant grey and purple dragon, "Dorugoramon! Slide evolution!" Dorugoramon's primary color then changed to a rich purple as he grew double his size and several red and black feathery wings with blades at the tops sprouted from his back and replaced his reptillian ones, "Dexdorugoramon!" he roared into the sky.

"Holy shit!" Beelzemon exclaimed, as the giant dragon smirked.

"I also have one more surprise," he then pulls out the cage containing Rika and Ali.

"Ali!" J.T. shouted, getting her attention as the two girls noticed the four preparing to fight.

"But that's not all," Dexdorugoramon laughs sadistically as he reveals the cage with Takato's parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Gallantmon shouted as Takato's parents shouted back to him, "Put them down right now!"

"Why should I? You humans are nothing but a plague that needs to be eradicated, nothing more," Dexdorugoramon explained, "and once you are wiped from the planet, I'll eliminate Arkadimon and lead Digimon into a peaceful existence, and all I have to do is bide my time."

"How come you think of us as a plague? We think, feel, and act like any normal Digimon!"

"Yes, but humans are greedy, selfish, and underhanded creatures that will stab you in the back the first chance they get, such beings should not exist, that is why you are the plague, and I shall be the cure," Dexdorugoramon bellowed, "Now, as I am a fair Digimon, I shall give you three a chance to live happily in the new world."

"No," Beelzemon simply replied, "I can't stand anyone with the idea that killing billions of innocent lives is right."

"Not a chance," the Guilmon side of Gallantmon replied.

"You sicken me with your bribery, now prepare to die by my blade," Omnimon warned as his Transcendent Sword unsheathed itself.

"Very well," Dexdorugoramon said grimly as he threw the cages towards the group, with Omnimon quickly catching both and setting them to the sidelines, "I wish you the best of luck in Hell, DORU Din!" the giant then releases a shockwave that sends everyone flying on their backs.

"J.T.! Free the others while we take down Goliath!" Beelzemon exclaimed as he and the others got back up to fight.

"Gotcha'!" J.T. replied as he hastely picked up a large stone and started to bash the locks.

"Pathetic little human, don't even bother trying to free them," Dexdorugoramon insulted the boy as he grabbed J.T. with his giant claws. Dexdorugoramon was then assaulted by Beelzemon, causing him to stare down the Demon Lord.

"Get away from him you bastard!" Beelzemon shouted in anger as he charged Dexdrorugoramon.

"Beelzemon no!" Omnimon warned, but it was too late as Beelzemon had already started scaling up the giant, but was brushed off with ease by another DORU Din, "He's too strong to take on alone, especially head to head."

"Fine, then what do you suggest?" Beelzemon asked in annoyance.

"A three pronged attack, you take the middle while Gallantmon and I take the left and right," Omnimon suggested.

"Sounds fine by us," Gallantmon agreed as he got into his position.

"Go!" Omnimon commanded as he got to his position.

"Lightening Joust!" Gallantmon cried as he fired off a giant burst of energy from his lance that knocks Dexdorugoramon in the side and throws him off balance.

Omnimon then opens his Cannon and takes aim, "Supreme Cannon!" the attack hits Dexdorugoramon's right side and throws him the other way, effectively making him lose his balance and start to fall over.

Beelzemon nodded, "Let's go! Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon charged Dexdorugoramon straight down the middle. The Demon Lord rams his claws straight into the giant's chest, causing him to roar in pain as he attempted to shake Beelzemon off.

"You wretched scum! How dare you strike me! DORU Din!" the shockwave then knocks all three back again, but this time their attempts weren't futile, they did do damage to the beast, but it was going to be a long fight.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: We're sorry for the wait guys, but we were thinking of what to do for this chapter**

**Impmon: We do hope you enjoy though**

**Takato: See you next chapter!**

**Guilmon: Read and review please**


	15. Chapter 15: Wrath of the Dragon

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Wow, back with chapter 15 already? That was fast**

**Impmon: Yeah, but not as fast as the first story in the beginning**

**Takato: Uh, sorry to snap you from nostalgia, but we got to start the story**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 15: Wrath of the Dragon**

"Damn, he's huge and he's tough, what'll we do!?" J.T. asked in desperation as he struggled against the giant's claws.

Omnimon sighed and looked at their opponent, "The only thing we can do, fight until we draw our last breath, Transcendent Sword!" and with that note he dashed towards Dexdorugoramon and successfully freed J.T. by stabbing the monster in the wrist to release his grip on the boy, once freed J.T. and Omnimon retreated back to the others.

"GRAAAGH!" Dexdorugoramon roared in pain as he held his bleeding arm, "DORU Din!"

"Duck!" Beelzemon shouted as everyone jumped out of the way of the shockwave.

J.T. rushed over to the cages and started to break the locks off, "Uh... uh... they aren't going to break! They're just too tough!" the boy shouted to the others, as Beezlemon made his way to the J.T. while the others held the beast off.

"Here, let me try," Beelzemon offered as he pulled out his shotguns and unloaded his rounds until the locks broke, "There, now if you excuse me, Darkness Claw!" the demon lord shouted as he charged Dexdorugoramon.

"Hey, are you all right?" J.T. asked the four as they made their way out of the cages.

Rika nodded, "Yeah, but we're useless without our Digimon, they're down in the holding cells below ground, with the rest of the Digimon prisoners."

"Think you can hold them off while we go get them?" Ali asked.

"Hey, we've survived this long, but what about Takato's parents?" J.T. replied with a question of his own.

"Don't worry about us, we'll go with the girls and make sure nothing bad happens until they get their partners," Mr. Matsuki assured while his wife shakily nodded.

J.T. smirked as the four went into the dungeons below, "Great, now we don't have to worry about collateral, which means, Card Slash! Magnamon's Magna Blast Activate, Ulforceveedramon's Ulforce Saber Activate!"

Beelzemon grins evilly as Magnamon's shoulder and hip armor along with Ulforceveedramon's V-Bracelet appear on him, "Well, maybe now I can do something."

**Guilmon's Tunnel**

Henry and Val rushed endlessly, warning everyone in the camp of the incoming Phantomon invasion further down the tunnel. Once everyone was alerted, they made their way out the back of the tunnel without Ryo's guard post knowing, "Hey, what are they doing!?" Kazu asked in confusion as he noticed the entire camp evacing.

"Hell if I know, Val! What's going on?" Ryo asked the American.

Val rushed up to the others with Henry and their partners by his side, "Phantomon, they're everywhere, we got to get out of here!"

"Beelzemon's currently holding them off, but I don't think he'll be able to hold off that much," Henry explained as Beelzemon made it over to the others.

"Guys, we need to get out of here, those things are everywhere, there's no way I can get them all," Beelzemon then turned around saw the horde of phantoms advancing, "Oh shit! Double Impact!"

"Oh no, Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon shouted as Agumon launched a barrage of Pepper Breathes.

Ryo then pulled out his D-Arc, "We're going to need more than that, Biomerge Activate!" the boy shouted as Monodramon turned white.

"Monodramon Biomerge to..." the small dragon chanted, as he turned into the familiar super hero like Digimon, "Justimon! Okay, Beelzemon and I will hold these guys off as long as we can while you get the people out of here."

"Right, come on everyone, we're movin' out!" Val commanded the giant mob as they ran out of the tunnel and into the deserted city. Beelzemon and Justimon stared down the horde of ghost Digimon then looked at each other and grinned. They knew one thing though, this was going to be one Hell of a fight.

**HYPNOS building, top floor**

Arkadimon grinned maliciously at the girl, "So my precious, are you willing to do what I asked now?" the demon questioned calmly.

"No, I will never help bastards like you!" Jeri shouts back.

"Hm, pity, because I think your family would strongly urge you to reconsider," Arkadimon replied in still a calm manner as Jeri's family are revealed to be chained to a wall, "And if you still decline, I'm afraid will not be able to stop the brute, Tankmon from turning them into targets for his pleasure," the arkadian monster grins as his minion thunders into the room on his tank treads.

"You wouldn't dare, you sick bastard!" Jeri screamed.

Arkadimon seemed to take this as a challenge, "Clip the adult male."

Tankmon nods, "My pleasure," the tank aims one of his machine guns at Jeri's father. She jerks her head up as she hears the gun shot, but is releaved to see he was only hit in the shoulder.

"Now Jeri, will you please give me what I asked for? My control on Tankmon is slipping, can't you feel his trigger finger itching?" Arkadimon asked in an amused tone.

Her father finally decided to speak his mind, "Don't do it Jeri! This sick monster will kill us anyways, don't give him what he wa-GHAAAA!" the man couldn't complete his sentence as another bullet pierces his other shoulder.

Tears start to roll down Jeri's eyes as she had to come to the hardest descision of her life, let her family die and delay the destruction of two worlds, or give Arkadimon what he wants and potentially spare her family from death. Arkadimon could see she was about to break, so he decided to make one last push, "Tankmon."

The tank monster then rolls toward her half-brother, "What are you doing!?" Jeri asks in confusion and terror. She then gasps as Tankmon points a gun barrel at her sibling's forehead.

"That shot won't miss, and I'm sure it will kill him, you better decide fast, or it'll be all your fault that your brother died," Arkadimon warned her.

Jeri decided she couldn't bare it any longer, "Fine... you win..."

**Grademon's camp, underground prison**

Ali was amazed at how calm and collective Takato's parents were, "So, you guys aren't worried about Takato at all?"

"Well sure we're worried about Takato,"Mrs. Matsuki replied.

"But we're more worried about your friend out there fighting," Mr. Matsuki finished.

Ali smirked at that comment, "Oh don't worry about him, if he wasn't around, none of us would even be alive right now."

"Wow, sounds like your goggle head's tough," Rika mused, "But can J.T. and Beelzemon beat Takato and Guilmon?"

Ali grins, "Of course they can, they're the toughest people I know."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Matsuki asks in irritation.

"Now hold on you three, we need to find your partners so you can help the others outside," Mr. Matsuki butted in, calming down his wife and making sure nothing starts up.

The four stopped as they heard what sounded like metal hitting concrete, "That must be them!" Ali exclaims as she dashes forward with Rika and the Matsukis in tow. The four only stopped when they reached and empty cell with the iron door dented a few feet away.

"Rika!" they heard Renamon cry as she runs over to the group with Lunamon.

"Lunamon!" Ali cheered.

Lunamon smirks in amusement, "Hey, we're not the only prize here," the four were confused at what she meant, but understood as a fat, brown robot, a small brown version of Terriermon with two extra horns, and a small, pink angel appear from the nearest hallway.

"Who are they?" Ali asked in confusion.

The robot moved forward to answer, "We're the Digimon of the other Tamers, my lady, I'm Guardromon, and these are Marineangemon and Lopmon."

"Great, so we got the whole team back together," Rika smiled slightly, "But we've got to get moving, Takato and J.T. need us."

**Grademon's camp, outside**

The three Digimon were fighting as hard as they could, but the giant behemoth of a Digimon was just too strong for them to take, "Damn we're in a fix," Beelzemon puffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, we know what you mean," Gallantmon agreed as he and Omnimon retreated to the rest of the group.

Dexdorugoramon chuckled at how weak his opponents were, "And here I thought two Royal Knights and a Demon Lord would be sufficient to give me a decent challenge, a pity I was wrong."

J.T. gritted his teeth at the dragon, but he couldn't do anything, none of his Modify cards were working against this thing, and all three could barely scratch his armor, "Amethyst Wind!" he hears Sakuyamon shout as Dexdorugoramon is caught off guard and stumbles back.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon shouts as Dexdorugoramon stumbles back more from the attack.

"Can't be..." J.T. says in disbelief as Ali appears beside him.

"Oh, it can," she assures.

J.T. smiles at his friend, "So, where're Takato's parents?"

"They still underground, they're freeing the other captives while some of the other Tamers' partners we freed keep an eye on them." Ali replied.

Gallantmon notices the mentioning of his Parents, "So you found the others? That's great!"

Omnimon immediately pushes Gallantmon away as he barely blocks off Dexdorugoramon's arm with his sword, "Pay attention! If you don't focus one hundred percent on this fight, you will not live to regret it later."

"Right, sorry, Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon apologized then quickly aimed for Dexdorugoramon's chest. The attack lands and makes the beast stumble, "Bull's eye!"

"Guys, have you tried all attacking the same area constantly?" Ali asked causing the others to go silent in shame, "I see..."

"Sorry, we were too busy fighting for our lives," J.T. sarcastically replies. causing Ali to sigh in annoyance while she face palms herself.

"Shut up and attack!" Beelzemon barks as they all attack at once, focusing on the dragon's chest armor. When every attack lands, a small crack is formed at the very center of Dexdorugoramon's chest, "We got him now, just keep pouring it on!" Beelzemon encouraged as they all relentlessly fired at the beast, causing him to roar in pain then stumble back and fall to the ground.

Before the beast snarled one last threat before he died, "I shall see all of you in the depths of Hell..."

"We did it..." J.T. said in amazement, "We actually beat one of Arkadimon's top soldiers..."

"Yes that is true, but we still have to worry about Keramon and Arkadimon himself," Omnimon reminded.

Gallantmon walked over to the group with Sakuyamon and Dianamon, "And we'll be ready for them too, there's no way they can take on all of us."

"Right, we just have to believe we can win," Ali cheered causing Omnimon to slowly shake his head.

"No, belief alone will not see us through this nightmare, but courage and an iron will to survive shall assist in our endeavor," Omnimon answered, "Now I must ask you one question, do you desire to live?"

"Of course," Beelzemon replied with the others nodding in agreement, "if I didn't, I never would have started this."

"Good, then maybe, just maybe, we have a chance," Omnimon spoke with an oddly reassuring tone, "But first things first, we need to return to your world," the knight then turned to Takato, who had degenerated with the others, "Takato, go fetch your parents, we are leaving this Hell hole."

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: What does Arkadimon want with Jeri?**

**Takato: Who will be our next opponent?**

**Impmon: Find out all this on the next chapter of An Imp's Vacation!**

**Guilmon: Please continue to read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Darkness Rising

**Disclaimer**

**Impmon: Welcome back guys!**

**J.T.: Hope you're ready!**

**Takato: Hold on tight, because this one's crazy!**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 16: Darkness Rising**

"Hey, Impmon," Lunamon walked over to the small Digimon, "I got you something while we were searching for supplies."

"Really? What is it?" the imp wondered.

Lunamon smirked as she pulled out an emerald colored bandana and gloves, "I figured you'd like it, considering that you said green was your favorite color," Lunamon blushed causing Impmon to smile gentely.

"Thanks, I'll put I'm gonna' put them on now," the imp told the small rabbit as he replaces his old bandana and gloves then hands them to Lunamon.

"I got you something too, J.T.," Ali smiled as she handed him a pair of brand new goggles.

"Hey, these are great," J.T. smiled back as he hung them around his neck.

Ali giggled, "I figured they looked good with your outfit, and besides, I needed to thank you in some way for what you've done."

"Well, isn't this just a love fest?" Rika interrupted, "Seriously, we've got to save two worlds from an evil overlord and you four are giving each other gifts.

"Sorry for trying to not get overly stressed about something that requires the most level headed thinking," J.T. retorted causing the japanese girl to growl slightly, "Ali, whatever happens next, I just want you to know, that I'm glad we've done all this, and I'll try my hardest to get everyone home safe and sound."

"Thank you, now can you promise me one more thing?" Ali asked.

J.T. shrugged, "What do you want me to promise?"

"Promise me you won't die trying."

J.T. nodded in a more serious tone, "I'll try, but no guarantees."

"No, you have to promise that you'll make it out with me," Ali urged the boy.

J.T. gave in, "Fine, I promise that no matter what happens, we're getting out of this together."

"You too, Impmon," Lunamon ordered, causing the imp to groan.

Impmon sighed then gave in like J.T., "Fine, I promise that we will get out of here alive and well."

Omnimon chuckled at the scene that played out before him, it was heartwarming to watch young love, he just hoped he could make sure it would stay that way. The knight looked over at Renamon and Rika who were busy talking about what their next move was, and Takato hasn't come out yet, "What's taking that boy so long?"

The door then opened revealing Takato, Guilmon, his parents, the other Tamers' Digimon, and the rest of the Digimon prisoners, "There you guys are," J.T. said causing Takato to shrug.

"Well, it took forever to wade through all the prisoners and find my parents," Takato replied excusing himself, "So, are we ready to go, Omnimon?"

"Yes, but be weary, as soon as we step into the Human World Arkadimon will know of our presence," the white knight warned.

"Then we screw his shit up and move along with our day," Impmon smirked cockily. Causing Omnimon to glare at him, "What?"

"Now is no time to get cocky, it could be your death," Omnimon scolded. Impmon frowned, but agreed with the knight, "Good, now let us make our leave."

**Tokyo, near the site of Vikralamon's rampage**

An invisible sword slices through the air to create a rift gate that J.T. and the others step through, "That's a cool power," Impmon complimented.

"Thank you, now stay on guard," Omnimon replied.

J.T. nodded as he slashed the Gold Card through and made Impmon Warp Digivolve, "There, just don't use up too much energy and we should be fine."

"Right," Beelzemon agreed. The group of fourteen made their way down the lonesome streets, not a sign of life anywhere, but signs of struggle were evident everywhere, indicated by gunshots holes and explosion residue, "What happened here?"

"Seems someone tried to put up a fight and lost," Rika mused, "Probably the stupid military not learning from their past mistakes."

Takato looks back at his parents who were shook up, but seemed alright, "Hey, can we stop by my house?"

Omnimon looked at the boy, "What for?"

"I think it would be smart if we left my parents at our house, it might be safer if they lay low, I'm sure Arkadimon's confident he's either killed or captured everyone who's still in town, and if they aren't then they're all in one spot," the Japanese gogglehead reasoned.

Beelzemon then decided to give his input, "I think we should, I mean, what's there to lose?"

Omnimon let out a deep breath, "Fine, but make it quick, we can't stand in the streets all day."

"Thank you!" Takato cheered. Once at Takato's house, he said his good byes to his parents and exited the building, "Okay, let's go find the others."

"Right, let me call Val and make sure everything's fine first," J.T. replied and whipped out his cell phone.

**Val and Henry**

Val heard his cell phone ringing then pulled it out and answered, "Hello? Oh, hey J.T., no we're not at the tunnel anymore, we had to book do to Arkadimon finding us." the boy told his friend, "Uh... hold on, Henry! Where are we?"

"Tell them Hinode Pier, in warehouse sixty two and sixty three," Henry told Val who nodded and gave the information to his best friend.

"He says to tell Kazu, Suzie, and Kenta that they found their partners," Val told the Japanese Tamer who nodded and went to find the others.

Kazu looked up when he noticed Henry to walk his and Kenta's way, "What'd you want?"

"Guess who Takato and them found," Henry replied causing Kazu look up and bursts in joy.

"You serious!? They found Guardromon?" Kazu asked incredously at which Henry just nods.

Kenta figured it was his turn to ask, "What about Marineangemon?"

Terriermon hops on Henry's shoulder, "Momentai, he's fine too."

Henry then notices a sniffeling Suzie sitting next to his father. The boy walks over to the two, "Suzie, I've got good news."

Suzie looks up with tears in her eyes, "What is it?"

"They found her, Lopmon's with Takato and the others, they're coming this way," her older brother answered, causing the tears to clear from Suzie's eyes.

**J.T. and Takato**

"Hinode? Where's that?" J.T. asked Takato.

Rika sighed, "That's a long way to go."

"Then we better get going," Omnimon replied. Beelzemon nodded in agreement as they started heading for the island harbor.

"Hey, hold up guys," Beelzemon stops the others then walks into a gun store.

J.T. groans, "I don't think we have time to go on a shopping spree."

"It'll be just a minute," Beelzemon replied as he browsed through all of the weapons, then glanced at a .44 revolver, "Perfect," he grinned then punched the display case and grabbed the weapon along with some ammo, as he walks towards the exit, he notices a cigar pack and lighter, "Well, why not?"

As the Demon Lord exits the shop J.T. couldn't believe what he saw, "What's that?"

"A cigar," Beelzemon replied as he adjusted it in his mouth, "I figured it would help keep up my bad ass image, you know how all those bad ass movie heroes have cigars? I figured I'd give it a try, oh, and here," the Demon Lord hands the .44 to a dumbfounded J.T., "You know how to shoot?"

"Yeah, but what's this for?" J.T. asked in confusion.

"To shoot squirrels, what do you think it's for?" Beelzemon asked in a sarcastic tone, "I'm not going to be able to help you all the time, so that's just a contingency plan."

"Great, now let's get a move on," Rika commanded.

Beelzemon rolled his eyes, "Sorry your majesty."

**HYPNOS building a few minutes before J.T. and the others make it into the real world**

Arkadimon bellowed with laughter at his new found champion form. He had turned a shade of tan, lost the scythe arms, and grew small wings, taking a more animalistic demon form, "Thank you my dear, I'm feeling generous and will spare you and your family."

Jeri gritted her teeth at the demon, but decided to keep her mouth shut and let him ramble on some more, "Thank you."

"Perhaps, I'll even let you be the only humans to survive, and of course I shall heal your father, but only as long as you pledge to keep being my slave," Arkadimon told the girl, "So, what do you say?"

Jeri gulped and contemplated her options, but then finally decided, "You've got a deal," she weakly spoke as Arkadimon had two Vademon haul her father to have his wounds patched up.

"Now, Jeri my dear, would be as so kind to tell me the extent of your friends and their partners for me? I'm sure you would, as you did make a deal with me," Arkadimon grinned evilly, but Jeri kept silent, "Or you could keep silent, but that'll be on yours and your family's heads, that is until they come off," Arkadimon chuckled slightly at his sadistic joke, which only made Jeri's sense of hopelessness deeper.

"Sir, we've got a report of Bio Emerging from the Ebemon," an Ogremon reported to Arkadimon.

Arkadimon nodded, "Thank you Ogremon, it seems our friends were too much for Grademon, very well, send someone to keep an eye on them, preferably one of our higher assassins."

"Right away sir," Ogremon bowed then hurried out of the room.

**J.T. and Takato**

The group of now twelve finally made it to the Hinode harbor, there they met the others, and the rest of the Tamers were happily reunited with their beloved partners. Hours later, Justimon and Ai and Mako's Beelzemon had made it back, bruised and battered, but alive. J.T. and Beelzemon decided to keep watch over the rest of the camp on top of the warehouse, over looking the river, "Sure is peaceful." J.T. admired as the sun started to set.

"Yeah, especially since we're fighting for our lives right now." Beelzemon agreed.

"Then allow me to allieviate the pressure from your chests," they heard a deep voice from behind them, they turned around to notice a blue dragon with laser wings and a lance type weapon on his right arm.

"And who the Hell are you to make those threats?" Beelzemon demanded his answer as he pulls out his two Berenjenas.

The dragon grins, "I'm Darkdramon, one of Arkadimon's top assassins, and your demise."

"Fat chance!" J.T. growled as he pulled out his .44 just in case he needed it, "Go get 'em Beelzemon!"

"My pleasure, Darkness Claw!" the Demon Lord charged towards Darkdramon with a feral look in his eyes.

Darkdramon calmly grinned, "Your obvious tactics are too easy to predict, Gigastick Lance!" he also charges Beelzemon, the two attacks collide and the Digimon trade places then continue their assaults, "Do you feel yourselves giving in? You might as well surrender now."

"Like Hell, I'll won't give up until I die!" Beelzemon roared.

"That can be arranged," the familiar voices of Arkadimon rang out as he landed behind Darkdramon just as the other Tamers made it outside.

"Holy shit, it's Arkadimon!" Beelzemon exclaimed as he made his way back to J.T.

Darkdramon bowed his head in respect, "My lord, I did not expect you."

"That is fine Darkdramon, I just needed to stretch my legs in my new form," Arkadimon assured his sudordinate.

"J.T., get out of there!" Ali shouted to the boy as Lunamon shouted to Beelzemon, but both were frozen in a strange mix of anger and fear.

Arkadimon chuckled as he walked up to the two, "You should've listened to your friends, Snatch Whip!" he then slashes both Beelzemon's and J.T.'s chests, causing them to fall off the roof and into the river.

"J.T.!" Ali shouted in desperation.

"Beelzemon!" Lunamon cried out as the others shouted at the two in vain.

"He, he was supposed to keep his promise..." Ali said softly.

Arkadimon grinned to himself, "I think I shall let you go, but only because I like this game of cat and mouse, come Darkdramon," the demon ordered as they both flew off.

"Impmon!" Lunamon kept shouting in sobs.

"Henry, take them inside, I'll go search for J.T. and Beelzemon," Takato told his best friend who nodded and helped the two inside with the rest of the Tamers.

"Takato, you know as well as I do," Guilmon started, but knew he didn't have to finish.

Takato nodded in agreement, "I know boy, but we still have to try."

Omnimon shook his head, "It's useless Takato, they're gone and their's nothing we can do about it, except not let their deaths be in vain, we must survive and throw Arkadimon off of his high and mighty perch before he gets stuck up there."

Takato took in a deep breath and nodded, "You're right, thank you Omnimon."

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: Wait... we died!?**

**J.T.: What the Hell Omega!**

**Takato: Well, I guess it'll just be Omnimon and I fighting from now on**

**Guilmon: Read and review**


	17. Chapter 17: Remembering Heroes

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.:...**

**Impmon: J.T.?**

**J.T.: I'm not talking, I'm dead**

**Takato: Well, while those two get over their deaths, let's start this chapter**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 17: Remembering Heroes**

**Immediately after J.T. and Beelzemon are launched into the water**

'Is this it? Is this how I die, after all I've done?' Beelzemon thought to himself as he sank with his partner to the depths of the river, 'No, I must live, I made a promise...' the Demon Lords thoughts faded as he lost his breath.

'I can't believe I'm going to die like this,' the boy thought, 'was this my destiny? Die in a river when I'm so close to victory? I don't understand...' J.T. too lost consciousness as he gasped for air and slowly closed his eyes before sinking to the depths with his partner.

**Hinode Warehouse, two hours after Arkadimon's attack**

Takato sighed as he sat with everyone except Ali and Luna who were outside staring at the river in tha fading daylight, "It's Leomon all over again..."

Impmon nodded in agreement as he remembered that day, "But this time, he doesn't show any signs of remorse for what he's done."

"What do we do now?" Guilmon asked his Tamer.

"I don't know boy, I just don't know," Takato replied in a depressed manner.

Omnimon shook his head in disappoint meant as he gazed at everyone's depressed expressions, "Look at yourselves, yes you lost a friend, but we are at war, do you think the enemy will stand idly by while you weep for him? Hell no, in fact they'll probably strike while you are at your weakest! Do you really think J.T. and Impmon would want you to just stand here, or do you think he would want you to do anything in your power to not allow that bastard Arkadimon to take anymore lives?"

Val was the first to stand, "You're right, Agumon and I are going to show that piece of shit what we're made of!" Takato and the others nodded in agreement.

"Good, now I'll go handle Ali," Omnimon volunteered as he walked out of the warehouse and to the two girls.

"Why did they have to die?" Ali asked without turning around.

Omnimon took a deep breath, "There wasn't, but that's how wars go, pointless blood shed and enless slaughter."

"Why is Arkadimon doing this?" Lunamon asked the knight with a tear in her eye.

"Same as before, he's just a mad man with no reasoning for his actions or sense of preserving the precious gift of life that an all powerful creator bestowed in us all," Omnimon sighed, "but, we shall not let their deaths be in vain, they fought to the end to save everyone, are you prepared to do the same?"

Ali and Luna sniffeled then looked at each other with the same answer in mind, "Yes."

Omnimon nodded in satisfaction, "That is what I like to hear, we'll hold a funeral later tonight for them and everyone else that was lost in this senseless violence."

Ali nods, "I'd like that, thank you."

Omnimon shakes his head, "Don't thank me, J.T. mentioned it to me before he died."

"I see, that sounds like something he'd do..." the girl trailed off.

"Get ready, I'll fetch everyone else," Omnimon then went inside to leave and Ali and Lunamon to their thoughts.

"Do you think they could still be alive?" Ali asked her partner.

Lunamon looked down at the water that was glowing with the setting sun, "Doubt it, Arkadimon could wipe out Dobermon in one attack as a Rookie, and they haven't surfaced since, but I hope I'm wrong."

"Yeah, me too," Ali sighed as she looked down.

"How are you two holding up?" Rika asked as she sat down by the two.

"Fine," Ali and her partner replied.

Rika nodded solemnly, "If you ever need anything, anyone of us will be glad to help."

"Thank you," Ali replied. Little did they know of what was spying above them.

"Darkdramon to Arkadimon, it seems our friends are planning a little funeral," the cyber dragon reported.

His master on the other line nodded, "Good, feel free to join in on their fun when you are ready," this caused his subordinate to grin in anticipation.

**HYPNOS building**

"Master, if you don't mind me asking, it seems that even with your awesome might, it will be a challenging task to take over two worlds simultaneously," Keramon told Arkadimon, "Just how are you going to do this?"

"Well Keramon, if you must know, I will not be doing this alone, there is one other Digimon with powers that are equal in strength to my own, the only problem is he is on the side of good," Arkadimon answered his subordinate.

"That seems like a great hindrance in our plans," Keramon mused, "How will this will this help us in any way?"

Arkadimon chuckled, "Simple, I have the Ebemon and Datamon working on a virus that will corrupt even the most powerful Digimon, but we only have enough rescources for one shot at this, so I'm afraid I shall be leaving you in charge of the Human World while I go in search of our target."

"I understand master, I wish you luck," Keramon bowed.

"Thank you, and I must stress the importance of keeping the girl's family under lock and key, without them we won't have any bargaining chips," the demon master commanded.

"Yes master," Keramon agreed.

Arkadimon nodded, as he made his way to the labratory area "And you too my most trusted subordinate."

Keramon turned to the moniter with Darkdramon on it, "Darkdramon, are you still there?"

"Yes Keramon, I heard the whole thing," Darkdramon replied.

Keramon snickered, "Good, then you know that you take orders from me now, and as my first order, I want you to go wild on them, leave no survivors."

Darkdramon smiled with malice, "I'm liking you already," Keramon started a soft chuckle that turned to a roar of laughter.

"No one's stopping our plans now."

**The Funeral**

Omnimon stood in front of the large group of people, even though he's seen thousands die in his life time, he never thought he'd have to deliver a speech about the ones that were lost, "Thank you all for coming here to honor those who died, either fighting for the world or just to keep their family safe," 'So far, so good,' he thought to himself, "Now, they made they fought not because they thought they could win, but because it was the right thing to do. They may not be with us in flesh and blood, but they are in spirit and your memories, so it is important to live on and tell the next generation of these people's heroic valor."

"Amen," everyone somberly agreed.

"Now my question is, are you willing to live on and remember those who died for you to live?" the knight asked everyone who nodded with determination, as Omnimon thought to himself, 'I'm not that good at this,' then nodded at the crowd, "Good, because this will undoubtely get worse before it gets better, and I don't want anyone quitting."

"Well Omnimon, it's good to know you won't quit, that just makes things that much more fun," a new voice taunted as Omnimon sees Darkdramon mow through the crowds then ram him in the chest with his Gigastick Lance and knock him into the river.

"Omnimon!" Takato shouted as he Biomerged with Guilmon, "Now you're going to pay."

"With cash or credit?" Darkdramon chuckled evilly, as the crimson knight, Gallantmon charged him. Both of their lances clash together forming a medium sized shockwave.

"Get inside!" Gallantmon told all the civilians as he continued to hold the dragon assassin off.

"You think you can beat me alone? Gigastick Lance!" Darkdramon roared.

"He doesn't have to, Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon shouted deciding to join in on the frey.

Darkdramon barely had any time to dodge, but made use of what he had and strafed out of the way of the knight's blade, "It's not going to be that easy, Dark Roar!" he opens his mouth then starts shooting out several dark matter spheres. The spheres hit their targets detonating into a large explosion with a great smoke cloud, "Nothing can survive that."

"Then something is wrong with your attack," Omnimon retorted as the smoke cleared revealing the two knights unharmed, "Supreme Cannon!"

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon joined in unison as both attacks knock Darkdramon into a docked cargo ship, "Did we get him?"

"I don't think so," replied Omnimon as he gets hit in the chest by twin beams and forces him to the ground.

"What was that!?" Gallantmon asked.

Darkdramon then appeared into view with a steaming rage, "I'm not done with you yet, Terrible Gaze!"

The attack lands and propels the crimson knight into the concrete, "Damn, this guy's tougher than I thought..."

"You're damn right, and I'm either going home with your heads on stakes or not going at all, your choice," Darkdramon growled, "Dark Roar! Terrible Gaze!" he then proceeds to launch several spheres of dark matter at Gallantmon while shooting twin lasers towards Omnimon.

"Not so fast! Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon then uses his blade to reflect the attack back at the dragon, causing him to cease his onslaught and go on the defensive while Gallantmon barely holds off his Dark Roar with his Aegis Shield, "Darkdramon, you can walk out of this now, don't you have a family to go back to?"

"No, unlike most of Arkadimon's subordinates who joined for to make a better world, I joined for the soul purpose of killing, and I must say, my lust for blood is growing," Darkdramon grinned.

"You sick bastard, what the Hell is wrong with you?" Omnimon questioned with an intense look.

Darkdramon chuckled, "Simple, the disease of power lust, I love it, I crave it, and when I delete you two, I'll be strong enough to do what ever I feel when ever I feel."

"Is that so?" Omnimon asked.

"Yes, Gigastick Lance!" the dragon knocks both to the ground, but due to his injuries, the damage dealt isn't even half the intensity.

"Hey bitch," a new voice challenged.

Darkdramon turns around to see a giant quadrapedal dragon staring him down, "This is for our friends," the dragon growled, "Dynamo Cannon!" the hailstorm of ammo and lasers forces Darkdramon to the ground, beaten and battered.

The blue dragon coughs up some blood and grins, "Is that all you got?"

"No," he heard a female voice behind him and turns around to see Dianamon, "but this is, Arrow of Artemis," the female warrior then takes one of her quills and stabs Darkdramon straight through the gut.

"D-damn you..." Darkdramon grunted as he disappeared from around the quill.

Omnimon stood up and walked next to Dianamon, "Even if you fight with all your hate, it's not going to bring them back, you know that right?"

Dianamon nodded softly, "I know, but a lady can hope, right?" she chuckled sadly.

"I guess she can," Omnimon agreed.

**in an Osaka dinner, outside of Arkadimon's territory**

"The whole world thinks we're dead," one person said.

The other person nods, "I guess that's good."

"Yeah, maybe, but what's our next move?" the other person asks as he lights a cigar.

"Live, and find a way to strike without being noticed," the first person answered, "That's the only thing we can do for now."

A table over a young couple were chatting, " That was a good idea," the man spoke.

"Thanks," the woman replied.

The man chuckled, "We made more from the wallets than we did the register!"

"Yes we did," the woman nods.

"A lot of people go to restaurants," the man replied.

The woman chuckles, "A lot of wallets, and you can really cut down on the hero factor."

The man grins, "Pretty smart huh?"

The woman agrees, "Pretty smart, I'm ready, let's go, right here, right now."

The man nods, "Remember, just like last time, you're crowd control, I'll handle the employees."

"Got it," the woman agrees as the both take out .32 caliber pistols, "I love you Pumpkin."

Pumpkin smiles, "I love you too, Honey Bunny," they both stand up and point their pistols at everyone in the room, "Everyone be cool, this is a robbery!"

"Any of you pricks move, I'll execute everyone of you, got that?" Honey Bunny asks in an agressive tone.

"Ah-hem," a voice called out from the next table as the two turn around and find a sawed off shotgun and a .44 staring them in the face.

"Well, so much for the hero factor," Pumpkin sighed.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: What was up with that last scene?**

**Impmon: I thought you were dead**

**Takato: Don't say that, or he'll stop talking again**

**Guilmon: Read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Ghosts in the Wind

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Still dead...**

**Impmon:...**

**Takato: Great, now they're both acting like it, maybe they'll stop this stupidness at the end of this chapter**

**Guilmon: Don't count on it, OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 18: Ghosts in the wind**

Takato stared at the crowd of shaken up people, those who were trampled by Darkdramon were seriously injured, but fortunately there were no fatalities, "So, what do we do now?" Val asked the others.

"We're stopping this," Takato replied in determination with Guilmon growling in agreement, "Impmon, Ryo, think you two can hold down the fort?"

"Easy peasy," Impmon grinned with Ryo nodding in acceptance.

"Good, come on, we've got to get going," Takato told the others with a more serious look than usual.

Henry had other plans though, "Takato wait, we need to think of a way in, I'm sure they're waiting for us to walk into the front door."

Takato turned around then sighed, "I guess you're right, I never dreamed to think of that," Takato started thinking of possible ways to sneak into the HYPNOS building without being spotted. He sat there for a good ten minutes before he gave up, "I can't think of any way in there."

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance," Yamaki offered as he walked up to the group, "There's an underground escape route that links directly to the tunnel that we were camping at last time, if you find it, it will only be a matter making sure you don't trip on anything on the way there."

Val huffed in annoyance, "How come you never told us this before?"

"I never had a chance before now, besides it's not like you could've taken him on before," Yamaki retorted causing Val to shut up and Yamaki to sigh, "Anyways, it should take you straight to the first floor."

"Thanks Yamaki," Takato smiled slightly, "I promise this'll be over soon."

Yamaki nodded, "Just make sure you don't die over it," the word die made Ali shutter, "I'm sorry," the man apologized.

"It's fine, you didn't mean anything by it," Ali replied sadly.

**Downtown Tokyo**

Two heavy boots walked next to a pair of tennis shoes, "So, what now?" the bigger, but still slender person asked.

"Outfits, if we're going to act like desperados, we need to dress like ones," the smaller person replied, "So, let's find a costume shop, I mean it's not like we're going to have to pay anyways."

The first person sighs, "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"If you mean a masterpiece, you're right!" the second person smirked.

"So, what are we going for?" the first person asked.

"I'm thinking desert wanderer, seems like it would be good to conceal our identities."

The first person grins, "I think that's a great idea."

"Right, we'll be the Ghosts in the Wind," the second person smiles as they walk into a costume shop.

**Guilmon's Tunnel**

"Well, here we are," Val gulped as they stared down the door that leads to the HYPNOS building.

"And to think, a building that was designed to stop Digimon from entering this world has become their base of operations," Henry sighed at the irony. He glanced over at Takato and Guilmon who had already made their way to the door and were proceeding to open it, "Takato, slow down."

Takato looks at the rest of the group, "Slow down? If we go any slower the snails will pass us."

"Goggle head has a point, we can't just stand here for half an hour," Rika sighed as she and Ali moved towards the door also.

Omnimon nodded, "I agree, we must keep moving on."

Henry sighed then looked to Val who shrugged, "Hey, I guess the others are right," the American chuckled as everyone made their way down the dark hallway.

**HYPNOS building, main control**

"Keramon, they're here, should I send forces down to intercept?" a Devimon asked.

Keramon grinned then chuckled evilly, "Swarm them with everyone we got, if they can kill all of you then you don't diserve to live."

The Devimon nervously gulped at the order, "Uh... yes sir."

Keramon stared at the security cams eagerly, "Let the show begin."

**HYPNOS Tunnels**

Val stopped in the middle of his step, "Guys, do you hear that?"

Rika turned around in confusion, "Hear what?..." everyone stops to listen then gulp, "Oh..."

"Well, it seems you kids aren't going anywhere," a voice from the shadows chuckled as a large army of Digimon block their path.

"What the Hell!? How big is this tunnel!?" Val asked in shock.

"Doesn't matter, they're all going down and we're moving on," Takato growled.

"Actually, leave them to me," Omnimon replied as his sword unsheathes, "I've been itching to slice and dice lately, I wonder why."

"An Omnimon? No one told us about that!" an Ogremon screamed in surprise.

"Doesn't matter, you're going to die either way, Transcendent Sword!" the white knight then proceeds to hack and slash his way through each and every opponent, "Go! I'll finish up here and meet up later."

Takato nodded, "Right, come on guys!" he shouted as everyone made a break for the exit.

Omnimon stared down the rest of his opponents, "Okay then, maybe now I'll have some exercise."

**HYPNOS main control room**

Keramon laughed maniacally as he watched the Tamers and their Digimon rush through the floors, "Yes, that right, walk straight to your doom," Keramon then starts to take on a new shape, "Keramon Warp Digivolve to... Diaboromon," the demon's new form looked similar to a devil with a dark purple and grotesque brown color scheme and long, stretchable arms. That's when the door behind him busted open.

"Keramon!" Val shouted as he noticed the only one inside the room was Diaboromon, What the..."

Rika then decided to step in, "That's Diaboromon, Keramon's Mega form."

"That's right little girl," the devil monster turned around, "Now welcome to the last moments of your lives."

"That's it," Ali growled as she stepped up with her partner, "I've been having the worst week of my life, and I've had it pent up inside for the better part of it, now I think I found the perfect punching bag!" Lunamon nodded as she Warp Digivolved to Dianamon.

"Takato, now would be a good time to Biomerge," Guilmon suggested with a growl.

Takato nodded, but Diaboromon had other plans, "Too late! Web Wrecker!" the then shoots several energy blasts from his chest.

"Takato look out!" Omnimon warned as he jumps in the way of every shot, taking the full force of the attack.

Diaboromon chuckled evilly, "Ah, so the White Knight joins the fray, now things are getting interesting."

"Damn, Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon roared as he charges the devil who side steps, but is rammed by Dianamon.

Diaboromon growled another attack, "Cable Crusher!" he then slams his right claw slams into Dianamon and launches her off her feet, "Your turn!" Diaboromon grinned as he launched his left claw into Omnimon and sends him flying out the window.

"That's it, I've had enough of you! Biomerge Activate!" Takato shouted as he fused Guilmon to become Gallantmon while Rika and Renamon fused to become Sakuyamon.

"Interesting, but not enough to save you from me!" Diaboromon evilly grins, "Web Wrecker!"

"Uh oh!" Gallantmon shouts as he pulls up his shield and defends everyone from the onslaught of attacks, "Our turn, Shield of the Just!"

Diaboromon wasted no time in dodging the attack, "Too slow! Cable Crusher!"

Dianamon decided to step in then and blocks with her twin pickaxe weapon, "Not so fast, big boy."

"I'm impressed, it takes guts to block my attack," Diaboromon grins as his hand grabs Dianamon's weapon and pulls it along with her to him, "Too bad I gotta' rip 'em out of you."

"Is that so? Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted from outside the building, and exploding the back of Diaboromon forcing him to release Dianamon, "You think a mere fall will kill me? You must not no who I am," Omnimon growled as he picks Diaboromon up by the throat, "Now tell us where your master is."

"You're too late, he's already gone to the Digital World," Diaboromon choaked, "but it's not like telling you matters, you're all going to die anyways."

Omnimon simply drags the demon to the window, "See you next Fall," the knight taunts as he lets the demon fall to his demise.

"Well, that was easy," Val sighed.

Henry was about to speak but was interrupted by a tremendous earthquake, "What the Hell was that!?"

Everyone looks out the window to see a giant demonic face staring back at them, "You think a mere fall will kill me?" the voice bellowed, repeating Omnimon's words in a mocking tone, "You've successfully awakened the wrath of Armageddemon! Full Scale Attack!" several energy shells fly into the sky from Armageddemon's back.

"Everyone down!" Omnimon shouts as he surrounds Val, Henry, their partners, and Ali with his cape while Dianamon and Sakuyamon hide behind Gallantmon and his shield. It didn't take too long before energy blasts rained down from the sky like hail in a thunderstorm. The HYPNOS building was ripped to shreds leaving behind just enough for it to stay standing.

Val gulped as he saw the giant, Armageddemon in full view, a giant purple and black, spider like monstrousity with a demon like head, "We need to get out of this building!"

"More like we need to get into this fight," Henry growled as he pulled out his D-Arc and Biomerged with Terriermon to form of Megagargomon while Cannondramon appears by his side.

Armageddemon grinned at his opponents, "Welcome to Hell, Destiny Destroyer!" he then charges a giant energy ball in his throat then unleashes it and causes a massive explosion that knocks everyone off their feet.

**Rooftops near the destroyed HYPNOS building**

"Looks like Hell out there," one person commented, both wearing desert wanderer clothing.

the second nodds, "Yeah, that thing sure is giving them a run for their money," he commented as a giant explosion occurs, "Do you think we should help 'em?"

"I don't know, they seem to have it covered," the first person replies then watches as Canndramon is slammed into an office building.

The second person shakes his head, "Covered in what? Scabs? They're going to die out there if we don't help."

"Just wait, we need a dramatic entrance before we show that overgrown spider a real party," the first person orders as both Omnimon and Gallantmon are thrashed by the giant's tail and sent flying.

"Now?" the second person asks.

"Not yet, just wait," the first replies as the group in the distance is bombarded by attacks.

"Now?" the second person asks more urgently.

"No," the first replied in an annoyed tone.

The second person had just about enough when he saw everyone grouped together and were prepared to make their final stand as Armageddemon charges his finishing attack, "Now!?"

"Yeah, go for it," the first person replies.

**Ruined HYPNOS building**

"Heh, heh, heh..." Armageddemon chuckled as he charged his attack, "How does it feel to be so close, yet so far from victory?"

"You will pay for this, others will rise up to stop you," Omnimon shot back with a growl.

Armageddemon nodded, "And they shall die like you also, now if you excuse me I'm very busy an-" he was stopped as he is shot in the eye. The beast roars in pain then turns to where the bullet came from, "Who dares to do that!?"

"Just two ghosts, you're not scared of ghosts, are ya'?" one person replied as he places a sawed-off shotgun on his back.

the other person grins as he reveals his .44, "Yeah, big bad Armageddemon isn't afraid of little ghosts, is he?"

"Shut the Hell up!" Armageddemon roars as he fires off the charged Destiny Destroyer and demolishes the building on top of which the two people stood, "Heh, not even a challenge."

"Yoohoo!" he hears a voice call out as he turns to another building to see the two perfectly fine.

Armageddemon growls at the survivors, "Who the Hell are you!?" he asks in confusion as the taller person smirks and reveals himself.

"To you? The Devil himself," smirked the face of Beelzemon as everyone gasps.

"How did you survive Arkadimon!? No one's ever survived an attack from him!" Armageddemon asked in shock.

Beelzemon shook his head, "I can't count how many times I've shocked someone with my resiliance or strength, now, I'm going to show both of them off to you," the Demon Lord smirked as jet black wings appear on his back and a large blaster cannon on his right arm appear.

The second person reveals himself causing Ali to cry with tears of joy, "Sorry, but we had to come back in style," J.T. sheepishly grinned.

"I'm just glad you're fine," Ali smiled.

"Enough of this reunion, Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddemon roars as he fires another giant round.

"No you don't, Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon shouts as he easily blocks the attack then sends another crimson energy blast into the face of Armageddemon, causing the beast to howl in pain.

Armageddemon looked at his opponent then grimaced, "That's it, Full Scale Attack!" dozens of energy shells from Armageddemon's back launch then rain down from the skies, "Dodge that!" the monster chuckled, but was shocked when he saw Beelzemon fly between each and every one of his energy blasts then appear in front of him.

Beelzemon did not smile, but simply drew a magic circle, "Welcome to Hell, Corona Destroyer!"

"Damn you, I'll see you in the fires of Hell!" Armageddemon roared as he deleted into an ocean of data that descended upon the earth with Beelzemon and J.T. following it.

Ali and Dianamon walked straight up to both of them then slapped the two as hard as the two girls could muster, "Ow! What was that fo-" before J.T. could finish, both he and Beelzemon were being kissed.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Yeah! We're back in business!**

**Impmon: Yeah we are!**

**Takato: And that was our longest chapter yet**

**Guilmon: Yup, read and review people!**


	19. Chapter 19: Look Alike

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Feels great knowing I'm not dead**

**Impmon: I know, right?**

**Takato: Guys, come on it's time for chapter 19**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 19: Look alike**

**Secret Lab under Zeedmilleniumon's castle**

Arkadimon chuckled to himself, "Who knew I'd have to go to an entirely different quadrant of the Digital World to find my target, but it seems I've found another present," the demon observed a large container filled with a mysterious green liquid and a creature floating inside, "This should prove quite useful."

A Neodevimon then appeared behind Arkadimon, "Sir, it turns out this used to be the lair of Zeedmilleniumon, who planned to take over the Digital World with the Demon Lords."

Arkadimon nodded, "Go on, I know you have more."

"Well, it also seems in the process he turned the Impmon you killed into the Beelzemon that resisted us and our scouts found security footage of him deleting Zeedmilleniumon before the entire building above self-destructed," Neodevimon calmly replied.

Arkadimon nods, "I see, if he could've taken out Zeedmilleniumon, then maybe our dear little friend isn't dead after all, prepare this experiment, it shall serve us well."

"I'll get the Ebemon right on it," Neodevimon complied then walked out of the room.

Arkadimon chuckled to himself, "Well little Impmon, it seems you're full of surprises, aren't you?" the creature in the tube slowly opened it's right eye, revealing a red iris.

**HYPNOS building**

J.T. and the others stood in the base floor, "Man, this place has seen better days," the American observed with the others nodding in agreement, "But, what happened to Arkadimon? I think it's kind of wierd that he would just abandon this place."

"Yeah, you're right, something's up here," Henry nodded in agreement, "Maybe we can find something on the security feed.

"I'll go check the back room," Val offered as he and J.T. with their partners walked to the back, as Val started running through the security footage, J.T. noticed a conversation.

"Val, stop then play back," Val nodded then rewinded it to a few minutes ago. Once the feed was finished J.T.'s eyes widened, "Great, he could be anywhere."

Impmon shook his head, "This'll be tough."

"Or, we could ask Omnimon," Agumon replied causing the others to stare in amazement, "What? You think just because I don't say too much, I'm going to have stupid ideas?"

Impmon dismissed the question, "Come on guys, we got to go," as the group or four made their way to the others, the imp was the first to question the white knight, "Hey Omnimon, since you've been around the block a few times, have you heard of the other Super Ultimate?"

Omnimon looked at him with worry, "Why do you ask?"

"Arkadimon mentioned something about finding him and corrupting him," Impmon replied causing Omnimon to shake his head, "What's wrong?"

"If that madman actually does this, he'll have everything in the palm of his hand," Omnimon replied, "We're going to need to get to the Western Quadrant of the Digital World, now," the knight urged as he created a portal and herded the others in.

**Western Quadrant, Iron Village**

Impmon and the others step through as the small imp breathes in the air, "Ah, this brings back memories... wait, this is my Digital World!"

"Yes, this is the Western Quadrant, accessed by North America, in Japan they access the Southern Quadrant," Omnimon replied, "We need to get to Heaven's Gate, do you recall where it is?"

All three of the Western Digimon nod, "Yeah, it's near Silver City, my hometown," Impmon spoke for the others, "It shouldn't be too long from here, you're telling me this guy has been at Heaven's Gate this whole time?"

Omnimon shook his head, "Not exactly, it's said that he lies in the deepest parts of Temporal Caverns."

"That place is off limits to everyone though," Lunamon retorted, "A crazy Babamon won't let us in."

"Do you think that'll stop Arkadimon? Chances are he's already inside that cave," Omnimon retorted, "now let's move."

**Temporal Caverns entrance**

The tiny, old man looking Digimon known as Babamon growled, "I'm not letting you in, no matter what you say!"

Arkadimon grins in amusement, "No matter what I say?" he then steps aside, "What about my associate?"

A double barreled, sawed-off shotgun appeared behind him, "Heartbreak Shot!" a new voice called out as Babamon is deleted by the attack.

"Ah, thank you, my dear," Arkadimon chuckled then turned to his other soldiers, "Men, the scavenger hunt will proceed as followed, Ultimate level Digimon and below heads will count as one point, Mega Digimon will count as twenty, any of the Tamer Digimon are fifty, and if you find that miserable garbage, Beelzemon, you win, well off you go!"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers cheered, but are instantely sliced to pieces as dust kicks up to reveal Omnimon.

"So," the white knight began, "how many points are those?"

Arkadimon grimaced at the knight, "How'd you get here!?" after his initial shock he grins as the rest of the group joins Omnimon, "I guess it doesn't matter, especially when I have this large of an asset on my side."

"Jeri, we're here to rescue you!" Takato told the girl standing next to Arkadimon.

A female Biker Digimon with a purple helmet, two sawed-off shotguns and three, blood red eyes steps out from behind the two, "Ah Impmon, at last we meet, my loathsome copy."

"Copy!?" Impmon asked in confusion.

Arkadimon grins at the imp, "It seems Zeedmilleniumon had something planned for you, too bad he kicked the bucket before her unveiling, say hello Impmon, you're practically brother and sister, both exact copies of the other."

"What!?" everyone else shots in shock.

Impmon's clone nods, "Yeah, I'm Beelzemon, the Lord of Gluttony, but you can call me, DL-01, now I'm going to destroy you, no one clones me!"

"Me? A clone!? Fat chance!" Impmon growled as he Warp Digivolves into Beelzemon, "Guys, this is a tough favor, but hold off Arkadimon while I take care of this imposter!"

Everyone nods their approval, "Just don't be long," Omnimon warns as the others turn into their Megas and charge Arkadimon.

"Just you and me," Beelzemon growled as he and DL-01 stared each other down, both silent, until Beelzemon decided to break it by charging the female demon, "Say something fake Demon Lord!"

DL-01 calmly stares down her opponent, "Fine, Heartbreak Shot!" the attack almost lands on the former Lord of Gluttony, but he manages to avoided it and get into a gun fight with his opposite. This caused the female Demon to grin, "You're not bad for a clone."

Beelzemon became more agitated at this remark, "I am no clone! Darkness Claw!" DL-01 seemed to enjoy his anger then countered with the exact same attack in which they cancel each other out, "Damn! Double Impact!"

DL-01 pulls out her Berenjenas as well, "Not so fast, Heartbreak Shot!" several thousands slugs start slamming into one another, effectively stopping their attacks. Beelzemon then grits his teeth, this lady was just as strong as him, just as fast, and thought the same way as he used to, this wasn't going to be easy, "Hey, you still got your head in the game?" DL-01 asks The former Gluttony Lord, causing him to snap out of his thought only to find her right in front of him, "Too slow, Heartbreak Shot!" Beelzemon's eyes widen as he gets launched straight into the air by the hailstorm of bullets.

Beelzemon lands in a small crater as DL-01 walks up to the edge and sneers, "Too easy," when she turned her back, she instantely regretted it. The new Lord of Gluttony is sent flying by the newly recovered Beelzemon, thanks to his Tamer.

"Okay bud, let's end this, Craniumon's Duo Solar Spear Activate!" J.T. shouted as Beelzemon gained the double sided spear.

On the other side of the fight, the others weren't fairing well at all, "This guy's no joke," Gallantmon grunted as he is shoved back, "He's not phased by any of ours attacks!"

Arkadimon simply chuckled, "It's useless, no one can stop me now!"

"Someone who is that arrogent is bound to fall in the end," Omnimon retorted while charging the beast only to be blown back, "You may knock me down, but I will fight until my last breath!"

Arkadimon grimaced, "Then breathe no more, Prison Fist!" the attack rushed towards Omnimon, Gallantmon noticed this immediately and took action.

"No you don't," Gallantmon growled as he grabbed the punch just in time with just enough strength to hold it back, "We're not losing anyone today, Lightning Joust!" Gram then forms around his hand and launches the blast point blank into the demon making him fly into the outer wall of the cave.

"Well done, Gallantmon, but I fear he's far from done," Omnimon warned as everyone prepared themselves. Arkadimon chuckled sadistically as he got to his feet and made his way to the group.

The demon looked between everyone, "Well, it seems I'm going to have to pull out all the stops, Arkadimon Digivolve to..." Arkadimon's appearance began to change drastically. His wings grew large and strong, while his face turned into more of an emotionless mask with a tuft of red hair poking out the back. Meanwhile his arms, torso, and legs increased significantly in muscle mass while his colors changed to an array of light greens, greys, and reds, "Gaze upon my Ultimate form."

Val was the first to react, "Well shit..."

DL-01 gazed upon Beelzemon who had a confident grin with his spear in hand, "Ah, so the boy attains a spear and calls himself a warrior, you're no stonger than before, and it'll be a pleasure killing you, clone."

"You're insane, I'm the original," Beelzemon replied with a stone face.

"I'll admit, you're persistant, Heartbreak Shot!" DL-01 shouts causing Beelzemon to take evasive action.

The former Demon Lord evaded the hailstorm then charged his opponent, "Suck on this, Shock Ringer!" he spins the spear around at immeasurable speeds, causing it to send shockwaves that lift DL-01 into the air and batter her about like a ragdoll.

"Damn, I guess now's as good as time as ever to show you my secret," DL-01 smiled evilly, "Watch and learn, big boy," four jet black wings sprout from her back as a large cannon appears on her arm.

Beelzemon gasped at her new appearance, "Impossible, how can you do that, you're just a clone!"

"Nothing's impossible when Arkadimon does it, he gave me this power, and I intend on using it," DL-01 grinned as she pointed the cannon at J.T., "Now you have a choice, either surrender or have him die in the crossfire."

J.T. stood there, "Don't do it, Beelzemon, you know I can handle myself."

"Time's ticking Beelzemon, make your choice," DL-01 urged in an amused tone as she watched her counterpart struggle with the decision, "Come on, it seems like such an easy choice, and my trigger finger's getting itchy."

Beelzemon gritted his teeth, but he made his choice as he drops his weapons and his Duo Solar Spear desintigrates, "There, now let J.T. go."

DL-01 shakes her head but lowers the cannon, "You sure aren't that smart," she then pulls her cannon back in it's previous position.

Beelzemon wastes no time and kicks one of his Berenjenas back into his hand and shooting the cannon out of place, "Don't count me out just yet, I don't need Blast Mode to take you on."

"Oh is that so?" the new Demon Lord grinned, "Corona Blaster!" the attack flies toward Beelzemon who grits his teeth and takes the attack, leaving nothing but a smoke plume, "Heh, I guess Zeedmilleniumon couldn't make clones as tough as I was."

That's when DL-01 heard wings flapping behind her, she turns around to see Beelzemon who has also taken the form of Blast Mode, "Like I said, don't count me out now, Corona Blaster!"

"Son of a bitch, Corona Blaster!" DL-01 shouts out as both attacks collide and create a dust cloud.

Beelzemon grins, "Perfect," he then takes advantage of the hindrance in vision to flank his enemy, "Here we go, Double Impact!" he pulls out the Berenjena he has left and unloads an assault on DL-01 who is pelted by the hail of bullets and is forced to seek cover behind a boulder.

"Well, it seems I've found one who can fight, all right then, Heartbreak Shot!" the massive army of slugs meets Beelzemon's and cancels both out, "Now then, let's end this, Corona..." she started.

Beelzemon copied her movements exactly as both created a Magic Circle, "Destroyer!" he finished causing both attacks to slam into each other and create a gigantice shockwave that hits even the others several dozen meters away.

"Don't give up on me now, Beelzemon," J.T. urged, "Card Slash!"

Beelzemon could feel his new strenth welling within him, "Well miss clone, it seems our time has come to and end," he roared as his attack started to overwhelm DL-01 who was still holding out till the end.

"I'm not giving up until I'm dead!" she screamed, but was too late as Beelzemon's attack was too much and knocked her out of the sky.

Arkadimon took notice of the event, "Hmm, without her my plan might be compromised," he then turns to his opponents, "It's been a pleasure, ladies and gentlemen, but I must bid thee, adieu," the Arcadian monster then arrives in time to catch DL-01 as she reverts to her normal Beelzemon form. the two then sprint deep into the cave as the entrance collapses in on itself.

DL-01 got out of Arkadimon's grip and bowed in shame, "I failed you master, I beg you for forgiveness."

Arkadimon shakes his head, "No, you did what you could, it is that clone, that inferior copy of you that is to blame, but he shall soon fall by one of our hands."

DL-01 felt as something heavy had been lifted from her, "Thank you master, I shall try harder next time."

"Indeed, now let us continue on with the mission," Arkadimon replied as the two made their way further into the cavern.

**Outside Temporal Caverns**

"Damn it! We had him and he slipped through our fingers!" Beelzemon growled as he slammed his fist into a boulder.

"Calm youself Beelzemon, it is not over, and our quarry has not escaped us," Omnimon reminded, "there is only one way out of that cave, and it's the way we're going in, now let's stop this monster before he resurrects a creature most likely worse than him."

Beelzemon sighs and calms down, "Right, you're right," the group then step out of the way of Megagargomon and Cannondramon as the two openned fire on the blocked entrance until it was clear.

"Perhaps the Digimon should degenerate and save their strength until our next fight," Ali suggests causing the others to nod as the Mega Levels, except Omnimon, all degenerate to Rookie.

"We're going to get you, Arkadimon," Impmon growled as he stared into the entrance.

J.T. nods in agreement, "We end this in this cave."

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Well this was eventful**

**Impmon: Indeed, am I really a clone?**

**Takato: Who knows**

**Guilmon: I do! Read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Guardians

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Here we are, Temporal Caverns**

**Impmon: I wonder what awaits us here**

**Takato: I guess we'll find out**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 20: The Guardians**

**Lower Temporal Caverns**

Arkadimon and DL-01 made their way further into the caverns. Arkadimon turned to his subordinate, "DL-01, we are the last two, and I fear that trust issues may turn you to the other side."

"Do not worry master, I will never side with those children like that dispicable Omnimon," DL-01 assured her master.

Arkadimon shook his head, "Even so, I think you should know that you are indeed a clone of Beelzemon," he paused to let the clone take it all in, then proceeded, "But you are your own species, you are a Beelkomon, it seems your creator intended you to be different from that deserter."

The clone was confused and shocked, but at the same time she wasn't that surprised. She regained her composure then turned toward Arkadimon, "I understand master, but my alliegence lies with you."

Arkadimon nodded, "Good answer, now let's continue onwards, I don't want to have any unwanted company," DL-01 nods in agreement as they continue deeper into cave. It wasn't long until they started noticing movement in the shadows, "Are you seeing these?"

"Yeah, we're surrounded by them," the Beelzemon clone nods, "Should I take them out?"

Arkadimon shakes his head, "No, let's humor them and let them make the first move," soon after they start hearing whispering in the shadows. He noticed her getting trigger happy and occasionally reaching for her Berenjenas, "Easy Beelkomon, they've done no harm."

"Halt," they heard a deep voice, "You shall not advance any further," they couldn't help but let out a chuckle when only a Fangmon, a red wolf Digimon with an ever present snarl, appeared and blocked their path.

"Who's going to stop us, you?" DL-01 asked with a grin.

The Fangmon snarled even more, "Even if you kill me, the rest of the Guardians will stop you."

"And they would be," Arkadimon lead the wolf on.

"A group of Digimon, all from different backgrounds and species, but with the same ideal in mind, a peaceful Digital World," he growled, "And if you actually complete this plan, there will be no Digital World to have a peaceful existence."

DL-01 pulls her Berenjena out on the wolf, "Aw, shut up!" one bullet was all it took to delete her opponent, "Stupid Champions don't know when to stop their yappin'."

Arkadimon shakes his head, "Great, I was hoping for no resistance."

**Upper Temporal Caverns**

Impmon and the others entered the cave cautiously, not knowing what to expect, "So, if this thing gets lose, what are our chances of survival?" Agumon asked nervously.

"Let's just say, an ice cube would have a better chance in Hell," Omnimon reply with a grim tone. Agumon just gulped causing Impmon to slightly snicker, "Shut up Impmon, Arkadimon already has a head start on us and if he tips that one domino, the whole line will fall into cataclysm."

Impmon also gulped, "Right, sorry," he quickly apologized. Omnimon dismissed it and everyone started moving faster into the cave.

**Lower Temporal Caverns**

"Hmm..." Arkadimon hummed.

DL-01 looked over to him, "What's wrong master?"

"It's quiet, too quiet," Arkadimon commented.

Soon after a roar is heard, "Flash Bantyo Punch!" the attack explodes in front of the two.

"Now all of a sudden it's too loud, I prefered it when it was quiet," Arkadimon chuckled as the Mega level known as Bancholeomon revealed himself.

He was a gruff lion man with a black jacket and a worn out cap with a silver mane behind it, "Hold it right there, Arkadimon that was your one warning shot."

Arkadimon chuckled at the warning, "You think you can defeat us?"

"Alone? No, but with friends, yes," that's when several more Megas appear, one being a giant centaur like demon with black wings, it's name was Gulfmon. Another represented the mythological gryphon, hence it's name, Gryphonmon, "We are the guardians, three Mega Digimon from all three attributes, Vaccine, Virus, and Data, with the goal of keeping freaks like you from awakening that beast."

"Interesting, can I take them out, master?" DL-01 asked with a hopeful twinkle in her eyes.

Arkadimon shook her head, "What the Hell, go for it."

Beelkomon laughed maniacally as she pulled out her Berenjenas, "Heartbreak Shot!" she was instantly shocked as Bancholeomon pulled out his blade and blocked every slug aimed at them, "What the Hell!?"

"You think we're push overs, I assure you we are anything but," Gryphonmon warned, "Cover your ears guys, Solo Roar!" the gryphon monster utters a mighty roar that knocks both Arkadimon and DL-01 into the cave walls, "Surrender, you can not win."

"Never," the Beelkomon growled as she removed herself from the wall, "Darkness Claw!" this time she was targeting the giant Gulfmon.

"Do you think a tiny whelp like you can strike me down?" Gulfmon bellowed as he used his own attack, "Black Requiem!" a second mouth opens as he launches dark energy from it and knocks DL-01 into the ground, "Like I said, little whelp!" he then launches his giant fist towards the Beelkomon. This is where the tides start to turn, as his fist makes it to the cave floor it is stopped, causing a giant shockwave that resonates throughout the caverns.

**Upper Temporal Caverns**

A small earthquake shook the cavern around them, "What the Hell was that!?" J.T. asked in shock.

"That can't be just an earthquake, could it?" Takato asked in confusion. Causing the white knight Omnimon to shake his head, "Then what was it?"

Omnimon looked further into the cave, almost seeing what the others didn't, "Someone's putting up a fight further down, and if there is any hope left on our side, then they'll at least slow them down."

"How can you tell?" Impmon asked, "for all we know, it could be a normal earthquake."

Omnimon shook his head again, "No, earthquakes aren't that short, and that giant gust of wind was more than enough proof, whoever's fighting down there is fighting with all they got."

**Lower Temporal Caverns**

Gulfmon could feel his fist being slowly lifted, "How is she so strong!?"

"Simple," the Beelkomon grinned sadistically as she threw his arm off her, "I was created to be perfect, no one can stop me, Heartbreak Shot!"

"No you don't, Black Requiem!" Gulmon roared as both attacks collide and create a giant dust cloud in which Gryphonmon and Bancholeomon take the advantage and target Arkadimon who was currently spectating.

"Flash Bantyo Punch!" the lion roared from the right of Arkadimon as the gryphon came from the left with his front claws raised. Arkadimon kept calm and jumped out of the way as he prepared his next attack.

"Here it comes, Dot Matrix!" he starts shooting thin lasers that the two barely avoid as the ground and walls it hits turns into basic data that is absorbed by the arkadian monster, "You're faster than I thought, Freeze Tentacle!" he then swipes as the two who still manage to avoid his attacks.

On the otherside of the cave, Gulfmon was about to growl his next attack, "Black Requiem!" the attack barely misses DL-01 and accidently hits his team members, "Bancholeomon, Gryphonmon!"

The two barely pick themselves up, "Don't worry, Gulfmon, we are fine," Bancholeomon assures with Gryphonmon nodding in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Arkadimon asks, "Dot Matrix!" the attack hits both of the injured Megas, converting them into data that is then absorbed by Arkadimon, who starts to take on a new form once again. He increased to about double his size again, another set of wings grew with all of them turning a leathery grey with a purple inside as his body turned the same grey and a purplish red color.

"What the Hell!?" Gulfmon asks in shock, "You're a Mega now, I guess it doesn't matter, for this ends now, Dead Scream!" the beast roars as loud as he possibly can, causing two's data to start scrambling.

Arkadimon steps in front of DL-01, "If you don't mind, I have this one, Exile Spear!" the demon's arm transforms into a spear as he impales the giant and causes his deletion.

Gulfmon gritted his teeth as he starts to delete, "Don't think you'll control that monster... he'll destroy you and everyone else in existence before you can take another breath..." with that, the beast deletes just like his friends as Arkadimon absorbs his data.

"Hmm... it seems that I will require much more data before I am fully restored," Arkadimon mused, but grinned anyways, "No matter, I might not even need it."

"Master, shall we continue onwards?" the Beelkomon asked. Her master nods in agreement as the two kept making their way down. Deeper and deeper they went, with every step they took everything seemed to get older and older, "Master, does the cave's namesake have something to do with this creature we're going to unlock?"

Arkadimon looks to his servant, "Yes, it does, this Digimon is ancient, even older than I, but that just means he'll be easier to control."

"I see," DL-01 simply replied. The two made it to a gigantic door, with ancient Digicode and large chains and locks on the door, "Is this it?"

"It appears to be that way," Arkadimon observed as he walked towards the Digicode and rubbed his hand over the symbols, "Let's see here, Here lies the legendary Super Ultimate, master of Time and Destroyer of Worlds, this creature is...," he tried reading the rest, but time had worn away the Digicode, "hmm, seems the rest is illegible."

"Arkadimon, you're time is over," the two Digimon turned to see Impmon and the others had caught up with them.

"My time is over?" Arkadimon asked with a chuckle, "Oh no, my time has only begun, do you realise what's behind this door?"

Agumon gulped and answered first, "More cave?"

Arkadimon chuckled once more, "No my traitorous friend, behind me is the chamber of the legendary Super Ultimate."

"It's real!" Takato gasped with the others. DL-01 giggled maliciously as she pulled out her Berenjenas and started shooting the ancient locks, one by one. When all was said and done, Arkadimon turned to the door.

"Prepare yourselves, the most powerful weapon in existence shall be revealed once and for all!" with the entire group of tamers protesting behind him, he kicked the door open as a giant roar ensues shortly after, "It's beautiful."

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Well, that's kind of mean to cut us off like that**

**Impmon: Yeah, now we're going to have to wait more for the identity**

**Takato: Something tells me it'll be worth it**

**Guilmon: Yup, read and review guys!**


	21. Chapter 21: Temporal Distortion

**J.T.: Sorry for the wait guys**

**Impmon: But we're here now!**

**Takato: And this one's packed to the brim with action**

**Guilmon: And remember, OmegaInferno only owns his OC's!**

**Chapter 21: Temporal Distortion**

Everyone gazed upon the gigantic beast bound to mighty pillars by chains of light. He looked like a demonic dragon with reds, blues, and a brownish gray mainly scattered around his body, "Behold, Chronomon Destroyer Mode!" Arkadimon cheered malevolently as he pulled out a needle and charged Chronomon. Everyone except Beelkomon was in shock as he stabbed the beast who instantley became tame.

"I await your command," the beast bellowed as the demon roared with laughter and proceeded to destroy the binding chains.

Arkadimon stares up at Chronomon and delivers his order, "Chronomon, I have but a simple task for you, destroy the meddlesome children and their partners, then report back to me outside the cave."

Chronomon nodded in agreement, "I obey master."

"Good, come DL-01, my dear, we shall let our new friend have the courtesy," the demon ordered as DL-01 begrudgingly agrees and they both exit.

"We're screwed," Agumon gulped as everyone Digivolved or Biomerged to Mega, "I mean, there's no way we can take a Super Ultimate out!"

Beelzemon growled back, "Well with an attitude like that-" he was cut off as the beast charged everyone, "Damn, for a big guy, he's fast! Double Impact!" the slugs impacted Chronomon who never noticed the attack, "And he's built like a tank!"

"You can say that again," Cannondramon agreed as everyone unleased their most powerful attacks on the beast who barely took notice.

Chronomon seemed to get irritated by the resistance by this point, "My turn, Corona!" a blaze of fire erupts in a shockwave and knocks everyone into the nearest wall, "I'm not done yet, Holy Flare!" a pillar of light then shoots from the ground below Beelzemon and slams him into the ceiling. Chronomon catches the former Demon Lord in mid fall and finishes by throwing him into the ground.

"Son of a bitch that hurts!" Beelzemon cries out as he barely recovers with the others. They noticed the giant grinning at them, but weren't sure what he was planning. That's when the shockwave struck, the beast slammed his foot into the earth and roared at the top of his lungs, "Omnimon get those three!" Beelzemon shouted and pointed towards the three exposed Tamers, but the White Knight was only able to get to J.T. before the shockwave hit Val and Ali and knocked them into the wall.

"Ali!" Dianamon shouted as Cannondramon called out to his partner, but the two seemed fine. That is, until they got up.

"Uh... why evewyone taller?" Ali asked as she barely got up and looked at J.T., who was now double her and Val's height.

J.T. wasn't sure what to make of it, but Omnimon had an idea, "Chronomon can control time, but it seems only creatures from the Real World are affected."

"They're like four now!" J.T. shouted in annoyance causing Val and Ali to look at each other and gasp out of surprise.

"You're a baby!" they both shouted at each other in unison, causing the other to look at themselves and start to snivel.

J.T. facepalms himself and pulls out his D-Arc, "Great, it affects their emotions too," J.T. sighs and thinks of something, "Dianamon, you'll need to pull back and act as babysitter, we'll handle this guy."

Dianamon nods and picks the two up as she keeps her distance, "Okay, just be careful guys."

J.T. simply pulls his goggles over his eyes and turns back to the fight with a grin, "Don't worry, careful's my middle name, Cardslash! Omnimon's Transcendent Sword activate, Power activate!"

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Beelzemon cheered as the familiar word appeared on his left arm, "Transcendent Sword!" the attack lands on Chronomon and actually causes him to stumble back in pain, "Okay guys, hit with all you got!"

"Right, you heard him!" Omnimon roared as everyone, except Dianamon of course, launched their attacks in a relentless onslaught that causes the temporal titan to roar in pain.

"Enough!" Chronomon bellows, "I'm through playing games, Vanishing Touch!" dark energy hits Beelzemon, Gallantmon, and Omnimon leaving the others to finish him, but they too were soon knocked down.

"We have to do something!" Ali squeaked as she struggled against Dianamon, who wouldn't let go.

"Oh no you don't, you're staying right here!" Ali's partner ordered in a parental tone.

J.T. noticed the two struggling against Dianamon, "Stop it! Dianamon's going to keep you safe while we take care of this thing!" the boy then turned around just in time to see Beelzemon get knocked next to him and Degenerate with the others, "Impmon!"

Impmon looks up at his partner and slightly chuckles, "Looks like this might be our last rodeo," he chuckled some more but was stopped by a harsh cough.

J.T. rushed over to his friend and started trying to help, "No! This is not where we die! I refuse to die here, and you should to, Impmon listen man, we're the only ones with enough strength to do this, only we can finish Chronomon."

"J.T., I'm not so sure we can win this time," Impmon coughed back but slowly got up and stood by his partner's side.

"Has that stopped us before?" J.T. chuckled back

This caused Impmon to shake his head vigorously with new found energy, "Yeah you're right, and besides, I'm really ready to kick something's ass!"

"Good, now Chronomon, I got a question for you," J.T. started.

"Who the Hell do you think we are!?" the two finished in unison as a cylinder of light surrounded them and whited out the room to reveal Beelzemon Blast Mode, "That's more like it," the Digimon said in two voices.

"What happened?" Val asked in confusion.

Ali knew exactly what happened though, "I think they biomuged."

"You mean Biomerged," Terriermon corrected weakly.

Henry growled at his partner, "Cut her some slack, she's got the voice of a toddler..."

"Okay shit for brains," Beelzemon taunted Chronomon, "You've got two options, fix my friends and leave, or die in this chamber."

Chronomon furrowed his eyes and let out a challenging growl, "Just try it, and I'll drop you before you could lay a finger on me."

"Watch out, we got a bad ass over here!" Beelzemon taunted once more, pushing the titan over the edge and charge wildly at the Biomerged Digimon who easily side stepped the tantrum, "Damn I'm fast! Okay, let's try this, Corona Blaster!" the attack lands on Chronomon's back with a thud and causes the giant to fall over in pain, "Oh, I'm not done yet, Double Impact!" a hailstorm of lead slugs erupt from the Berenjena and explode on contact with Chronomon who howls in agony.

The creature swats Beelzemon from the sky then looks at him with blood red eyes, "I'm going to tear you limb from limb, Holy Flare! Vanishing Touch! Corona!" the chain of attacks resulted in Beelzemon being launched into the sky, slammed back down then launched into the wall by a flaming shockwave, "Had enough?"

"Oh, I can take way more punishment then you can give out," Beelzemon growled as he drew a magic circle with his cannon, "You ready for this? Corona!" he shouted as his cannon charged, "Destroyer!" the attack slams into Chronomon and knocks him into the wall opposite of him, but he still gets back up, "Not even that killed him!" Beelzemon gulped as Val and Ali started sniveling and shaking in fear.

Chronomon approached Beelzemon, but suddenly stopped and looked towards the exit, "I'm sorry children, it seems there has been a change in plans," the beast rockets out of the cave while collapsing all of the walls, leaving only the chamber they stood in standing.

The Biomerged Beelzemon pulled out his Berenjena and unloaded on what used to be the exit, "Son of a bitch, move so we can get out of here!" Beelzemon's eyes widened as the realization sunk in, "We're trapped in this God damned place!"

Ali couldn't take it anymore by this point as a giant stream of tears came out of her, "We're going to be stuck down here forever!" Dianamon had enough to and placed the two on the ground as both continued to cry while she degenerated leaving Beelzemon and Omnimon as the only two Megas.

"Beelzemon! You're never going to get us out of here like that, just calm down and we'll think of something," Takato assured.

Beelzemon looked back at the others and nodded as he degenerated back to J.T. and Impmon, "Yeah, you're right," the boy agreed as he sat down next to the rest of the group. An hour had passed by and both Ali and Val had fallen asleep leaving the ones who weren't affected to talk in peace, "Man, hard to believe those two are my age anymore."

"Yeah, let's hope that they are at least three though," Rika remarked, "I'm not changing any diapers."

"Don't worry about it, we'll force Terriermon to do it," Impmon joked causing the others, except Terriermon and Omnimon to laugh.

Omnimon spoke up now, deciding he had enough of the conversation, "Get serious! We're trapped down here while a madman threatens all life as we know it and you're down here joking!" everyone then looked down at the ground with a guilty look and mumbled apologies, "Now if anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them."

"Wouldn't we all?" J.T. replied sarcastically as he noticed a green gem lying under the dust. When he picked it up, it glowed in his hand as a pedestal rose from the ground where Chronomon once stood, "Guys, if we're lucky, this'll lead us to the exit."

Impmon nodded, "Yeah, so let's pray that this some ancient prank," everyone held their breath as J.T. made his way to the pedestal and placed the gem on it, which in turn made a secret door open to reveal a second tunnel.

"Honey, wake the kids! We're going on a vacation!" J.T. cheered with everyone else as they got ready to move again.

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: So, are Chronomon's time effects permanent?**

**Impmon: Will Val and Ali be stuck like that forever?**

**Takato: Find out in the next chapter!**

**Guilmon: Read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Dark Awakening

**J.T.: And we're back!**

**Impmon: Yeah, and we're back on the move**

**Takato: I wonder what's going to happen next**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 22: The Dark Awakening**

As they made their way through the city, everything had a quiet and dead feeling to it, "Thank God we're out of that cave," Impmon sighed in relief.

J.T. snorted as he carried Ali and Val on his back, "Tell me again, why do I have to carry both?" the boy growled once more as he almost trips.

"Simple, they're your friends, and Takato's too much of a wimp to carry them," Rika chuckled causing the others to groan. Eventually Guilmon lent a helping hand to J.T. and took the load off of him. Rika finally got bored of the silence and turned to the white knight, "Hey Omnimon, how are we going to beat not only Arkadimon, but his minions too?"

Omnimon sighed and looked to the darkening sky, "I wish there was an easy answer to that, but alas I can not guarantee any chance of victory," the others felt a little discouraged from the answer given by the knight, "But that won't stop me, or anyone else capable, of helping in your final fight against those demons."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to give up just because a chunk of data wants to take over my world," J.T. spoke up with Impmon, Takato, and Guilmon nodding in agreement, "But where did they go? I mean how hard is it to find to giant monsters in a Japan? No offense you guys."

"There was some offense there," Takato replied in slight annoyance. the Japanese gogglehead then noticed a small air ripple in the distance, "Maybe those air ripples will lead us to them."

Omnimon nodded, "Chronomon must be giving off strong temporal energy, once we reach him it wouldn't be safe for any human to enter, who knows what it could do to them."

"So what you're saying is, if we throw Ali and Val in there, they'll fix themselves," J.T. spoke up.

"Unlikely, it'll most likely make things worse if anything, rather than properly aging them, it could worsen their age or lack there of," Omnimon replied in a grim tone, "No, we're going to have to find another solution to that problem."

Henry spoke up next, "So, only those that can either Biomerge or aren't human can enter then, that doesn't seem like too much of a problem."

"No, more of an annoyance than anything, but it is still dangerous none the less," the white knight replied and was about to speak up again but was interrupted by a stomach growling.

"I'm hungry..." Val complained with the others sweatdropping. Val just watched the others with a confused look on his face.

Impmon regained his composure and cleared his throat, "Right, food first, then we fight the good fight," Guilmon perked his head up when he heard the word food and caused everyone to laugh until their stomachs too growled.

"Okay, so where are we going to find food? In case you haven't noticed, this place is a ghost town," Henry observed. That's when J.T. spotted a deserted cafe' where they filled up on what they could.

"Is everyone ready now?" Omnimon asked. Everyone nodded there agreement, "Good, now Lunamon, Agumon, keep your partners safe here, it wouldn't be wise to have them in the middle of the fight.

Both partners nodded in agreement, but Ali and Val greatly protested, "But what about J.T.!?"

"What about me? I can Biomerge and my judgement isn't clouded by extreme youth, we'll be back soon, don't worry," the American gogglehead assured as the the four unwillingly go inside and wait for the end, "Okay, we ready now?"

"Affirmative," Omnimon reported. The group now made their way to the site, upon arrival they were greeted by the malevolent laugh of Chronomon.

"Ah, it seems my prey has come just in time, I thought I'd have to hunt down surviving humans," the demon dragon chuckled as he landed a distance away. the sheer presence of him caused time to destort within a thirty foot radius.

J.T. gripped his D-Arc tightly, "You want something to hunt? I'll give you the hunt of your life!" J.T.'s D-Arc then begins to flash brightly as Impmon stood next to the boy as both appear to reveal Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"Wait for us J.T.!" Takato urged as the others Biomerge to their Mega levels, "You got to stop acting like a lone wolf, there are others who are here to help you."

Beelzemon sighed and nodded, "Yeah, you're right, so what do you say we kick his ass?"

"You really think you can defeat me? That's a joke!" Chronomon bellowed out his evil laughter causing the others to grit their teeth in anger.

"Oh yeah? Well here's the punch line!" Beelzemon roared as he charged the beast and slammed his fist into Chronomon's gut and launched him clear through a building. A small grin appeared on Beelzemon's face after the attack landed, but soon disappeared when Chronomon made his way back to the group with a grin of his own.

"I'm sorry, I must have heard that one already," he chuckled menacingly. His temporal field then glitched for a second as his surroundings went rampant, "I have a little joke for you all as well, what's stupid, weak, and hopelessly doomed? You and the entire human race, Vanishing Touch!" the attack lands one everyone, but they still grit their teeth and hold their ground.

Omnimon unsheathed his blade and turned to a defensive position, "Okay everyone, this won't be easy, especially since we're down two fighters, but I'm sur we can do this," the knight then assigned everyone positions, "Sakuyamon, try and give us support while Megagargomon unleashes his artillary on that beast, gallantmon, Beelzemon, you're with me in the main attack."

"Understood," everyone sounded off as they broke apart and got into position. Chronomon seemed amused that they were actually trying to formulate plans against him. He even chuckled at the thought of them actually trying to fight against him with their weak attacks.

"Ready? Go!" Beelzemon called out as he, Gallantmon, and Omnimon charge out and unleash a barrage of their long range attacks that send the beast stumbling back while gripping his chest in pain, "Eat it! Corona Blaster!" the shot landed directly in Chronomon's face, causing him to hold it in pain.

"You worms are going to pay for this, Corona!" the flaming shockwave knocks all three back slightly as they are singed by the intense heat, "I'm not done yet, Holy Flare!" blinding pillars of light then strike Sakuyamon and Megagargomon to throw off their support, but that only slowed them down as they kept on afterwards.

"You can't stop us, Chronomon, the end is near," Omnimon forewarned as he pulled his sword over his shoulder and charged the demon, "Transcendant Sword!" with a single swipe of the blade, a giant gash appeared across Chronomon who roared out in pain, "Supreme Cannon!" the white knight's cannon appeared from his right arm and unleashed several energy bullets into the beast and knocking him over.

"I will devour all of you!" Chronomon roared tremendously as he bolted back up and swiped those in his immediate area away and into the ground. The temporal beast then went on a rampage as he destroyed several buildings in blind fury.

But Chronomon failed to notice Beelzemon get up and get in front of his face with his cannon point blank to the creature's face, "Devour this, Corona Destroyer!" as the magic circle formed, he launched a giant energy wave that launched Chronomon two blocks over and create a large crater in his wake.

The group gave sigh of relief, but it was short lived as the beast got up once more and roared, "Oh come on! Why won't you just stay dead!?" Megagargomon asked in annoyance as he unleashed his payload once more.

"I'll kill you all! Corona!" the blast hit everyone except Beelzemon who barely managed to dodge, "And now, Demon Lord, it is your turn."

"You are really starting to piss me off!" Beelzemon shouted as he pulled back his fist and charged, "Now just die already, Darkness Claw!" the black claws stabbed straight into Chronomon's chest and were then retracted with a white orb, Chronomon's Digicore. Beelzemon shattered the orb as Chronomon was permanently deleted, "And stay dead."

The stray data then clumped together and formed a straight line as it was absorbed into none other than the demon himself, Arkadimon, "Ah, and here I thought he was going to destroy the whole city before you would stop him, I hate the human race, but this city would be great for future Digimon generations."

"You twisted bastard," Beelzemon growled. This caused the demon to chuckle in amusement, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think I would care for a tool, a tool for the good of the world," Arkadimon chuckled once more as DL-01 appeared by his side, "Ah, Beelkomon, my dear, would you be so kind to provide an example for me?"

DL-01 nodded in agreement as she stepped forward and pulled out her Berenjena, "Anything you wish, master," she aimed the gun at Beelzemon and was about to pull the trigger, "Say good bye you sorry son of a bi-" she looks downs to see Arkadimon's spear hand straight through her chest and is swiftly pulled back as she falls to the ground, "M-master... why?"

"It was neccessary my dear, but I shall make sure your death was not in vain," he assured his dying comrade.

Beelzemon was the first to recover from shock, "What the Hell is wrong with you!? She devoted her entire life to you and you murder her in cold blood!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "You claim you want the best for Digimon, but you go around slaughtering any near you!"

"They are mear stepping stones to help me achieve a level in which I can help all Digimon," Arkadimon retaliated as he started absorbing DL-01's data, "But I wouldn't expect a simple minded fool like you to understand," the demon then takes to the air as storm clouds starting swirling around him while thunder and lightening roared throughout the skies.

"Dear Drasil help us all, it is too late..." Omnimon stared in wide eyed horror as one last lightening bolt struck the ground near them to reveal the new demon as a skyscraper sized floating blob like creature with two gigantic arms, "Ah, finally, my Super Ultimate form."

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: Great, that's just what we need**

**Impmon: Yeah, a super demon madman**

**Takato: I don't think this could get much worse**

**Guilmon: Read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Arkadimon's End Game

**Disclaimer**

**J.T.: Here we go, the final fight against that insane asshole**

**Impmon: So, you should viewers should put on epic music to get the mood set**

**Takato: Our suggestions would be, ****From Shadows ****by Jeff Williams, ****What I'm Made of ****by Crush 40, our most recommended, ****Open Your Heart**** by Crush 40 again, or one of your favorites that you can post in reviewing!**

**Guilmon: OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 23: Arkadimon's End Game**

"You know, right about now it'd be great if Arkadimon was still a Rookie," Gallantmon sighed. The five warriors stared the giant demon down, neither turning away for even a second. Soon the skies grew near pitch black as a hurricane full of heavy rain and extreme winds erupted, "Great, now we have to fight in this."

Beelzemon gritted his teeth as he became nothing more than a silhouette in the darkness with only the eventual flashes of lightning revealing his form, "You piece of shit, I'm sending you to Hell," Beelzemon then swiftly and silently disappears into the darkness as appears right behind Arkadimon, "Take this, Corona Blaster!" the attack erupts on Arkadimon's back, but does little to nothing to the demon.

"Is that all? I guess I shouldn't expect more if you have to fuse with a mere human to gain power, Dystopia Lances!" millions of tentacles shout out of Arkadimon that nearly pierce all of them, but Beelzemon, Gallantmon, and Omnimon all manage to bob and weave between every single one before they retract. Meanwhile, Sakuyamon and Megagargomon both got hit and were recovering from their injuries, "Still alive are you? I guess you're not as weak as I thought."

Arkadimon was about to attack once more, but was struck from behind, "That's it, keep up the pressure!" they heard a familiar, but deep voice bellow, "Dynamo Cannon!" several giant beams struck the demon again and made him roar in annoyance. Cannondramon and Dianamon then appeared and took their places beside Sakuyamon and Megagargomon, "Sorry we're late."

"I thought I told you to stay behind and guard Ali and Val!" Beelzemon scolded the two as the small forms of Ali and Val appear behind the Megas, "Really!? You brought them along too!?" the two Digimon looked down guiltily.

"Beelzemon, we forced them to come, even in our age problem, we're your friends who stick by each other no matter what," Val replied causing Beelzemon to think about for a moment then grinned and nodded.

Omnimon then pushed Beelzemon out of the way as a beam destroys everything in it's wake and reduces it to basic data, "Watch it or you'll be just ones and zeros."

"Beelzemon," Ali called as the demon turned to face her, "Beat him, for all of us!" she cheered in a high pitch causing Beelzemon to slightly chuckle. He then turns around to face Arkadimon as he prepared his cannon.

"Sakuyamon, Megagargomon, Cannondramon, Dianamon, protect those two and give us support, Gallantmon, Omnimon, and I will take this guy face on and no matter what happens, do not come to help us, got it?"

"Understood," Everyone else agreed as they got to their positions and got ready to help. Arkadimon just floated in front of them with an amused look, but kept silent as the group prepared themselves.

Beelzemon slightly grinned, "Good, now let's kick some ass!" he then charges as Omnimon followed suit while Gallantmon jumped from rooftop to rooftop, "Gallantmon, hurry up!" the knight looked up at the flying demon and slightly groaned, "Oh, right," the demon apologized as he remembered the knight can't fly.

That's when a crimson shape flew through the air towards the knight, "Perhaps I could help with that predicament, my friend," the calm voice of Grani made his presence known.

"Grani!" Gallantmon cheered exictedly as he jumped towards the dragon mech to create a shining crimson knight with several angel wings, "Gallantmon Crimson Mode!" everyone except Arkadimon gasped in awe as he stared the titanic beast down, "You better prepare yourself, Arkadimon, because once I'm finished with you, you'll wish you were never created."

"Bold talk from such a worm," Arkadimon retorted. He then raised his two giant arms, "Dystopia Lances!" the millions of tentacles shot out once more, but this one everybody was prepared. Gallantmon was the first to make it past the tentacles and raised his Gungnir as he was about to impale the demon in the chest, Jeri melted through where the lance was about to strike.

"Jeri!" the knight shouted as the girl snapped out of her blank state of depression, "Jeri, it's me! It's Takato! Come on Jeri, you got snap out of it!" Jeri stirred as the knight kept calling out to her, "That's it, Jeri, just snap out of it!"

The girl stared up at the knight and was about to shout for her life, but was sucked back in, "Careful, you don't want to hurt this little gem, now do you?" Arkadimon bellowed with a deep chuckle. The crimson knight growled in anger, "Struck a nerve, did I? Good, I relish your pain."

Omnimon decided he had enough as his cannon opened up, "I've had it you sick bastard, Supreme Cannon!" the cannon then fired off a giant blue beam that was heading straight towards Arkadimon's head.

"Please, that's nothing to me, God Matrix!" the beam from before then erupts from Arkadimon as it rams into Omnimon's beam and easily cancels it out and charges towards Omnimon who just barely makes it out of the way, "Even the white knight is not safe from my attacks," the demon chuckled once more.

Omnimon growled in defiance, "He's right, we need to give it all we got, otherwise we'll never beat him," he saw Gallantmon's reaction and looked at him grimly, "It's the only way, otherwise we'll never win."

"But what about Jeri?" Gallantmon asked in worry, "We can't just leave her in there, she'll get hurt or even worse, killed!"

"It's the death of one, or the death of millions," Beelzemon retorted, "I know what it's like, but we can't just let him destroy our friends, our family, and the world while we think of a way to save her, it has to be done!"

Takato's side of Gallantmon immediately took over, "I can't! I could never live with myself if I let her die!"

Impmon's side of Beelzemon had enough of the crimson knight, "You can and you will, I watched helplessly as my mother was killed right before me, you know what I did? I got up and murdered the son of a bitch who did it in cold blood. So remember this, know matter what you do, we're going to kill Arkadimon, even if Jeri is still in there."

"You're insane! You're going to kill an innocent life!" Megagargomon protested. The demon looked at the giant with a cold but understanding gaze.

"It's for the greater good, it can't be helped," Omnimon argued and turned to face Arkadimon with Beelzemon, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," the demon agreed as the two pointed their cannons, "Take this you psycho son of a bitch!" he roared as the two cannons charged and launched their attacks that combined into a purple laser of sorts.

Arkadimon grinned at the oncoming attack, "That's how you plan to defeat me? Pathetic, God Matrix!" the beam slices through the air once more and barely cancels out the other attack, "Weaklings like you are not fit to live on in the new world, that's why the humans must be exterminated. They are weak and evil, their greed gets the better of them and for their own good must be eradicated."

Beelzemon had enough of the giant's speech, "All you are is a mad man playing the role of God! What right do you have to decide who lives and who dies?" the demon then draws his infamous magic circle, "Go to Hell you psychopath, Corona Destroyer!" the blast lands on Arkadimon creating a tremendous dust cloud as he roars in pain. Everyone was optimistic, but it was soon shattered as the giant appeared from the smoke.

Arkadimon grinned as he spoke, "I have become death, the destroyer of worlds!" his laughter bellowed throughout the city, even those seeking refuge miles away heard the fiend, "And my first victim shall be... you," his giant arm points towards Cannondramon, Dianamon, and their partners, "Dystopia Lances!"

Beelzemon's eyes became wide with horror and quickly took his place in front of the attack, "No you don't, Corona Blaster! Double Impact!" he then pulls out one of his Berenjenas and starts ripping away at the tentacles before any had a chance to hit their target, but one made it past Beelzmon's onslaught and rammed straight through his gut. He looks down in horror as the others gasp in shock, "Son of bitch..." the tentacle retracts and forcefully rips out of Beelzemon and back to it's master as the demon starts falling to the ground holding the wound.

A red Digicore is then launched from nowhere and is absorbed by Beelzemon who's eyes then widen as he stops in midair and is covered by a blinding light, "What the Hell!?" Arkadimon shouts in confusion as several attacks hit him from behind and cause him to fall over in pain.

"I'm getting to old for this," the familiar voice of Ebonwumon complained as he and the other Sovereigns along with Fanglongmon appear from behind Arkadimon, "Azulongmon, remind me to never get into these kids' shenanigans again."

"Beelzemon, use the power of my Digicore!" Fanglongmon commanded as the light grew more intense then disappeared to reveal Beelzemon, but his wings and helmet were golden while his hair turned a more cyan color, but Impmon's green bandana remained the same.

His eyes flashed open and revealed themselves to crimson, "Arkadimon, you're really starting to piss me off!"

**Chapter End**

**J.T.: We look awesome!**

**Impmon: Hell yeah we do! And for anyone who thinks this is made by us, no, it's not**

**Takato: Look him up under Beelzemon Blast Mode in the DMA Digi-Dex, you'll find him**

**Guilmon: Read and review, guys!**


	24. Chapter 24: Farewells

**Disclaimer ****Please Read!**

**J.T.: Well guys, this is it**

**Impmon: Hey, we'd like to thank everyone who's stuck with us so far!**

**Takato: And we're going to end this story now!**

**Guilmon: You ready guys? OmegaInferno only owns his OC's**

**Chapter 24: Farewells**

"Impossible! I stabbed straight through you, no one comes back from that!" Arkadimon yelled in an uproar that caused the golden demon to laugh.

Once done, he looks at Arkadimon with a smirk, "And yet, here I am," Beelzemon then charges Arkadimon once more who launches another Dystopia Lances attack that is easily dodged by the golden Digimon, "And here I thought the all powerful Arkadimon would be much tougher, Corona Blaster!"

The attack lands on the shoulder of Arkadimon's right arm and rips it off and causes the limb to disperse into data, "GRAAAAAGH! You bastard!" the giant demon roared as he held what used to be his right arm.

Gallantmon soon decided to join in, "Crimson Light!" the knight launches Gungnir into Arkadimon's left shoulder which destroys his other arm, "How does that feel you son of a bitch!"

Arkadimon roared in pain, but stopped soon after and started laughing evilly, at first it was soft and slow, but soon grew loud and maniacal, "You think you can stop me!? I am the one who decides who lives and who dies! I am the great destroyer, the taker of life!"

Beelzemon heard enough as his cannon opened wide with a giant magic circle appearing in front of it, "Destroy this," he was about to fire, but that's when Arkadimon tried his trump card once more by revealing Jeri from his chest.

"Remember, if you kill me, you kill her," the giant chuckled as the girl screamed and begged for her life. At first Beelzemon didn't seem to care, but he then noticed Gallantmon's reaction.

That's when Impmon's side's thought process went heywire, 'I can't just kill this girl, I'd be no better than that Megadramon, she's so young and has a lot more life to live,' everyone waited in suspense for Beelzemon to pull the trigger, but that moment never came, "We have to find another way," Impmon's side finally rationalized with J.T.'s side agreeing.

"Ah, so you won't kill me then," Arkadimon bellowed a chuckle as he noticed Beelzemon smirk once more, "What's so funny?"

"Well for starters, we never said we wouldn't kill you, we just said that we can't kill you like that, at least not yet," Beelzemon smirked as his cannon disappeared into his arm as the giant started to worry what the Demon Lord meant by that.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked in confusion as Beelzemon flew to the side of a ruined building, "What are you doing!?" the golden demon puts both his feet on the wall and pushes with all his might and sends him soaring through the air towards where Jeri was on Arkadimon's body, "Stop! Don't come any further! I'm warning you!" the demon pleaded but all were ignored as Beelzemon sliced through the giant's body leaving a small hole where Jeri used to be.

Beelzemon places the girl in Gallantmon's hands as his cannon reforms with and creates the largest magic circle yet, "Arkadimon, you're sick and screwed up version of justice has come to an end, the only virus here that needs eradication is you, and I'm going to make sure that you burn in Hell for what you've done."

"Please! Give me one more chance! I see the error in my ways!" Arkadimon pleaded in desperation, but Beelzemon heeded none of them as he continued on, "Just one more chance! I don't want to die!"

"Well that's too bad," the demon sighes as his cannon charges, "Oh, and Arkadimon? I hope you brought your wallet," the demon looks at Beelzemon with a confused look, "Because, the rent in Hell gets paid in advance, Corona Destroyer!" a giant beam of crimson energy erupts from the circle as Beelzemon keeps feeding it. All the while the hole that Beelzemon sliced up kept growing larger and larger til Arkadimon was nothing more than an ocean of data floating in the air.

"Did we just win?" Megagargomon asked in confusion and excitement as everyone let their guards down and stare at the data that rose above the clouds and into the heavens above.

Zhuqiaomon grinned in satisfaction, "And all of you were worried, I knew we could beat him all along," the vermillion bird said with firey pride that caused the others to sweatdrop at his overconfidence.

"Is that so? I vaguely remember you saying that all hope was lost when you heard that Arkadimon had resurfaced," Azulongmon chuckled as the phoenix looked away in embarrasment.

Fanglongmon made his way over to the exhausted group who had been fighting, "You all have made us proud and shown us the true power of a Digimon and human's bond, well done, and you Omnimon," the knight knealed at his name being mentioned, "I congratulate you on your greatest victory, my old friend, I shall make sure that your role in helping this group shall never be forgotten."

"Thank you, my lord," Omnimon replied humbly as the golden dragon motioned for him to stand up. The knight did as told and bowed in respect, "If another event such as this arises, you can count on me to help quell the evildoer."

Fanglongmon nodded as he turned towards the Sovereign, "Come, we must restore order to the Digital World, that means you too, Omnimon," the dragon grinned as his friend nodded and followed.

"Bye Omnimon!" Impmon and Guilmon cheered towards the knight who turned around to nod briefly then continue to follow the others.

J.T. then turns to Val and Ali who started growing in size, "Well, you two sure hit a growth spurt."

"Ah, shut your trap!" Val complained, "Arkadimon must've used Chronomon's data to keep our ages the way they were, once you killed him, it must've reversed the effects."

"My hero!" Ali cheered as she ran up to hug the boy as Lunamon started to hug Impmon while the two boys smiled and hugged back, "but trust me you'll never do anything too stupid again."

"No promises," J.T. sighed as everyone chuckled at the remark the American gogglehead gave off.

"Well, that solves two problems," Rika sighs as she noticed Val staring towards her and moves toward the girl, "What do you want?"

Val smiles, "Oh nothing, but I got two tickets to paradise, and I was wondering if you wanted one," after that line Val was punched hard in the face by the red head, "Ow! What the Hell was that for!?"

"She doesn't really like cheesy pick up lines like that," Takato uneasily chuckled as the red head then handed Val a slip of paper.

Val grins then looks at the others, "Well, I must've done something right!" he then turns towards Rika, "Hey, I think I can make this work."

"I bet you can't," Rika replies with grin as Val returns the grin.

"Is that a challenge?" the boy asks as Ali interrupts the two.

"Okay lovebirds, break it up," Ali sighed and looks at her watch, "Guys, we got to go if we want to catch that flight!"

J.T. groans, but never the less looks at the group, "Takato, we've got to stay in touch man, you know, just in case something like this happens again," Takato nods and hands the American a slip of paper with an e-mail address on it.

"Way ahead of you, we'll give you a call if something comes up," the Japanese gogglehead smirks as the American gogglehead grins and the two high five.

"We'll see ya'!" the boy shouts as he runs off with his friends trailing him and shouting for him to slow down.

**Chapter End**

**Please Read ahead!**

**Omega: Guys, I'm so thankful for all of you who've decided to keep reading this series til the very end, and what we want to know is, do you guys want us to start another three story series with J.T. and Impmon?**

**J.T.: You know it would be awesome, and Omega already has some ideas**

**Impmon: Don't force them**

**Takato: If you guys start up again, I hope we're in it**

**Guilmon: That'd be great!**

**Everyone: Bye! And we wish you the best of luck in life!**


End file.
